Year of the Snake Oneshots
by badboylover24
Summary: To honor the Chinese New Year of the Snake, I'm writing oneshots starring Pythor and the Generals (and maybe) alongside the ninja. Open for ideas if you have any. Warning: may contain ocs and Serpentine/Ninja yaoi. I don't own Ninjago; property of Lego.
1. Chapter 1

_***Pythor's Love Advice***_

"Uh, Pythor," Lloyd said, sticking his head into Pythor's room to find the Anacondrai typing away at his computer, obviously working on his new book. "Can…can I talk to you for a minute?" The violet Serpentine turned to the blond boy to see that he appears nervous about something.

"Of course, Lloyd," he answered, turning to him in his computer chair. "What's troubling you?" Lloyd then came into the room and closed the door behind him so to give the two of them some privacy.

"Uh, well…" he started, fiddling his fingers with a slight blush, "you've met Cole's little cousin Elaine…right?"

"Yes, I have," he answered with a smile. "Quite the spirited sweetheart, if I do say so myself. I agree with Cole when he said that she has what it takes to be a ballet dancer. Why do you ask?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Pythor nodded in answer, and Lloyd gulped before answering with a deeper blush on his face. "IthinkImighthaveacrushonher!" He then shut his eyes and braced himself the laugh of humiliation from the Snake King.

"You mean…you're in love?" Lloyd then cracked one eye open…before Pythor scooped him up and gave him a big bear hug with delight! "Oh, your first love! My little Green Ninja's growing up and falling in love! I _knew _you would sooner or later!"

"I'm glad you didn't laugh, Pythor," Lloyd groaned, "but…could you please not hug so tightly? You're crushing me…" Realizing this, Pythor quickly set him down and freed him.

"My deepest apologies, Lloyd," he explained after calming down a little. "But this is great news. You've fallen in love with your first girl. Uh, do the others know about it?"

"No," he answered sadly. "And that's because I'm afraid they're going to make fun of me about it. Well, except for Cole; he'll probably wanna kill me. That's why I didn't go to Jay and Nya for love advice."

"What makes you think Cole would want to…Oh, because of the whole Kai-Nya-Jay drama?" Lloyd nodded in answer.

"So…what should I do about it?"

"Simply be yourself and ask her out," Pythor answered. "Tell her that you want to get better acquainted with her. And trust me; a girl will truly love you back as long as you're you."

"But…what about Cole?"

"Don't worry; I'll tell him that I'll chaperone. Someone has to make sure that your rendez-vous with Elaine will go nicely. And I highly doubt he'll want to kill you if you ask her out."

"How do you know?" Pythor simply tapped his crystal on his head.

"Serpentine's intuition," he answered the boy. "Come on; I'll help with what you should say to ask her out."

"Okay," Lloyd said as they then left the room. "Oh! And, Pythor?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to the boy who smiled at him.

"Thanks." Pythor just smiled back before ruffling his hair playfully.

"My pleasure, Little Romeo."

_***Main Squeeze **__(deleted fan scene from _All of Nothing_)__*****_

Cole was taken by surprise as Skalidor shot his tail out and wrapped it around the Earth Ninja like a whip before bringing him closer to the black snake.

"Always wanted to make you my main sssqueeze," he purred to him with a smile as he held him tightly. Cole thought there was something weird about the tone in his opponent's voice, especially when his tail caressed against his throat but ignored it.

"Must…relax," he grunted as he tried to relax his body. "Think…loo—" He stopped however when Skalidor's tail suddenly lifted his mask up above his face.

"Hey," he snapped at the smirking Constrictai, "what are you—" He was cut off again when Skalidor pulled him closer to his scaly chest sharply and pressed his lips into his for a kiss…right in front of the ninja _and _the Serpentine!

"What the—" Jay cried in shock.

"Sis! Sensei! Cover your eyes!" Kai called.

"A little late for that, isn't it?" asked the bewildered Nya.

"Well, that was…unexpected," Zane replied calmly, and Sensei nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should've told the ninja that Skalidor's…*gulp* gay," Acidicus stated, looking away awkwardly.

"Personally," Fangtom replied, "I don't think that would make much of a difference."

"I second that," Skales concurred, covering his eyes. "You have any idea how freaked out Pythor would be if he saw this?"

Cole, meanwhile, didn't hear any of them. He was in major shock from what's happening to him. The Constrictai General—a snake—is kissing him! A snake of his attribute, but a _snake_! He felt himself blush like crazy as he insanely started to enjoy it and kiss the Skalidor back, slowly parting his lips to let snake's tongue enter.

Skalidor then wrapped his free arm around Cole's back as his tongue battled the human's for dominant passion. He can tell by the moan that escaped from his "main squeeze's" throat and said moan rumbling against his tail that Cole's enjoying this. He then pulled away slowly and opened his eyes slowly to see that Cole's now dazed and with a deep blush across his face. He smirked at how cute he looks.

"I should tongue you more passionately," he purred slyly. That snapped Cole out of it as he shot his eyes wide open.

"YOU'RE SICK!" he yelled, shoving his now loose coils off of his body. Then he as quick as lightning punched Skalidor in the nose, causing the Constrictai General to fall back and tumble down the spiral stairs as everyone watched him bounce and roll downward. When he reached the bottom, Acidicus slithered up to his fallen comrade as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry. Skalidor only opened his eyes and grinned up at him.

"I may be hurting all over now," he answered with a dreamy groan, "but it was totally worth it." Acidicus just rubbed his lower eyes with a sigh.

"If Pythor saw this," he mumbled, "he'd be flipping out right now."

"Oh, go soak your head."

_***Tai Chi**__*****_

It was half past sunrise as Zane begun to practice his tai chi on the upper deck of the _Destiny's_ _Bounty II._ Although he was trying to concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about what had past.

After freeing the Serpentine again, the ninja and the Generals became allies as well as close friends. Kai and Fangtom team up in video games. Cole's cooking has gotten better with Skalidor's help. And Jay and Acidicus are having a blast building machines.

As for Zane and Skales…well, nothing. Skales just distance himself from the ninja after giving up his title as Snake King. Fangtom stated that he's just feeling guilty about getting the Serpentine trapped in that underground vault, but Zane believes it's deeper than that. He feels as though Skales wants nothing to do with the ninja and that the Generals want nothing to do with him.

Of course, the latter was proven false. Fangtom's trying to assure him that everything will be alright. Zane could only hope that Skales would take his life-long friend's word for it. It would be nice if the two wielders of the Ice Attribute share a common interest or pastime.

"Uh, Zane?" The Nindroid cracked an eye open and saw Skales standing a foot from him. His sensors detected that he appears nervous about something.

"I, uh," the Hypnobrai asked, rubbing his arm. "I was wondering…"

"I am afraid I have not seen Fangtom or the others," Zane answered, still continuing his tai chi, "if that is what you are asking, Skales." That's usually what Skales would ask of the Ice Ninja.

"Uh, actually," the Hypnobrai explained, "I was wondering if…I can perhaps join you in this tai chi exercise." Zane blinked in reply. He certainly did not compute this sort of request.

"Of course," he replied with a smile. Skales smiled back in reply before going up to a spot right beside him and taking a tai chi position like Zane's.

"Breathe in slowly," Zane then instructed Skales as he took a deep breath himself. "Then breathe out slowly as you move slowly…" Skales copied his movements and breathed out slowly as he instructed. They went on for about half a minute before Zane broke the silence.

"Skales?"

"Yes?"

"After we are done our tai chi, would you like to come to the book fair at the Ninjago City Mall?" Skales smiled in reply.

"Sounds like fun." Zane smiled back as they then continued their Tai chi. Looks like the two of them have a few things in common after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Proud of You* **__(after the Slither Pit in _Home_)_

Slithraa rubbed his head with a groan. He still can't believe he let a boy boss him around. The other Hypnobrai stated that it was because he accidentally hypnotized himself via reflection on an icy rock when Lloyd ducked. Either way, he still feels pretty bad about the whole scenario. He must have treated Scales pretty bad when he was under Lloyd's control.

As he walked through the icy Hypnobrai Tomb, Slithraa spotted Skales sitting by his lonesomeness, looking down at the Tribal Staff with a depressed look. That got Slithraa confused. Skales should be happy that he's now the new General. Why is his former second-in-command/student depressed? He then spotted Rattla as he was passing by and stopped him for a minute.

"Rattla," he asked, "what is wrong with General Skales?" The Scout turned to the new General in reply.

"I'm not sure," he answered with a shrug. "He's been like that after he banished Lloyd from the Tribe." He then left, and Slithraa turned to Skales. Is he feeling guilty about kicking the boy out? Or is it something else? Guessing he'll have to find out himself, Slithraa walked up to Skales.

"Ska—I mean, General?" he asked. Skales perked up his head and turned to see Slithraa standing there. Quickly, he stood up and bowed to his mentor.

"Sir," he said, "I'm sorry. I—"

"Skales, you've no need to do that anymore," Slithraa reminded him. "You're the new leader now." Skales didn't look up into his mentor's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Slithraa-Sensei," he answered, slowly turning the Staff around in his hands.

"Oh, don't feel ashamed," the former General replied. "It's just something you're going to have to get used to."

"No," Skales stated, slowly gripping the staff harder. "I'm not apologizing about that."

"You're not?" the confused Hypnobrai replied. "Then what are you apologizing for?" Skales then looked up at him, showing the General-turned-Warrior the tears forming in his eyes.

"For what I've done," he answered. "When Lloyd put you under his control through the accidental hypnotism, you were acting so differently that I didn't like it. I wanted to try and break Lloyd's hold over you to get the real you back, but…the only solution I can think of was…defeating you in the Slither Pit. As a result, I will become the new General, and…you will be demoted to Warrior. I didn't want to do it, but…I was so desperate on getting you back. You're like a father to me, Slithraa-Sensei, and no one could _ever_ take your place. I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Slithraa watched with surprise as his student sobbed silently. He's depressed because he took the title of General from his mentor. With a gentle smile, Slithraa placed a comforting hand on Skales' shoulder.

"Skales," he said calmly, "we knew that time would come, and…I'm not angry with you. You were only doing what you thought was right. And when you used Fang Kwan Do to defeat me, it proved to me that I had taught you well and that you are ready. And for that…I'm proud of you." Skales then wiped his tears away.

"Y-You are?" Slithraa nodded in answer.

"I am certain that you will be a great leader of the Tribe," he stated. "And remember: if you are unsure of what to do, I'll be there to offer you guidance." With a smile, Skales wrapped his arms around Slithraa and hugged him.

"Thank you, Slithraa-Sensei," he replied as the former General returned the hug.

"My pleasure…General Skales," he whispered back.

_***Fangpyric Matchmaker* **__(Starring a guest's OC Amber)_

Skales gulped when he saw Amber sitting against the _Bounty's _mast. She was doodling away on her sketchpad, her long black hair gently flapping in the breeze although it's in a loose ponytail. The Hypnobrai blushed when he noticed her tan; her legs and arms exposed by her blue jean shorts and her grey t-shirt are a darker but cuter shade. Oh, boy…

"Uh, you know what? I changed my mind; let's bail." He then turned to slither away, only to have Fangtom grab his arm.

"Oh, no, you don't, old chum," he said to him. "You are going to do this whether you want to or not." Fortunately for the two of them, they were hiding within the cabin, so Amber didn't hear. Skales just gave out a groan/whine in frustration.

_Why did I get talked into this? Oh, right…Amber is Fangtom's best human friend as he is my best Serpentine friend…and she's got a _crush _on me! Nothing wrong with that; I like her too. But…I don't know if I have a chance with her!_

"Fangtom, really," Skales protested. "I don't know if I can do this! What if I say something stupid?"

"You _won't _say anything stupid," the two-headed snake assured him. "You just need to stay calm and remember what we rehearsed." With another gulp, Skales gave in.

"Fine, but if I screw up, I'm pinning this on _you_." Skales then slithered out of the cabin and up slowly towards the girl. His heart began beating like crazy against his chest as he stopped next to Amber, who hasn't noticed him because she's so focused on her drawing. He then cleared his throat quietly.

"H-Hello, Amber." In a flash, the girl shot up to her feet and held her scythe up to his throat. She blinked her dark blue eyes and blushed when she saw who it was.

"Sk-Skales," she said, lowering her weapon. "Sorry about that; you startled me."

"Oh, no, it was my fault," he stated quickly. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." He then spotted the sketchbook in her hand. "You, uh, making another drawing?" She then turned to her book.

"Oh, yeah," she answered, lifting it up to show him. "It's Zane's falcon. See?" Skales then looked at the drawing. It is indeed the White Ninja's robot falcon flying through the clouds. Amber did a really good job.

"It looks great."

"Thanks," she replied with a slight blush on her face. Oh, she looks so cute when she blushes like that. "So…what can I help you with?" Skales quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh," he started, "well, Zane and Fangtom told me about this art show going on in the Ninjago City Art Museum tomorrow, and…well, since you're great at drawing as you are at fighting, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." Amber blushed in reply.

"As a…date?"

"Uh, yeah…unless you have other plans for tomorrow?" _Oh, please say you'll come. Please say you'll come. Please say you'll come._

"No, I'm free tomorrow," Amber answered. "I love to go to the art show with you." _YES!_

"Great," he replied with a smile. "So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," she replied before a voice called out to her. The two of them turned to see that it's Acidicus.

"Amber, sorry to bother you," he called, "but could you please come help me? Skalidor's annoying Cole again."

"I'll be right," she called back before turning to Skales again. "See you tomorrow, Skales." He then waved to her in reply as she left. When she was gone, the Hypnobrai punched the air in victory.

"YES!" he cheered as Fangtom slithered up to him.

"Told ya you'll do just fine," he stated…before Skales pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Oh, thank you, Fangtom! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! If you were a girl, I'd kiss you right now!"

"Hey, you don't want Amber to get jealous, do you?" the Fangpyre groaned. He gasped for breath when Skales freed him suddenly.

"Oh, what should I wear? Should I look professional or casual?"

_***Skalidor's Choice***_

"Skalidor, I don't care if what you say!" Pythor yelled. "I don't want you to be with that…human! I forbid you to even see or talk to that human ever again! You got it?" Skalidor just scowled at his superior in reply, Acidicus watching with worry at the side.

"Oh, I got what you're saying, Pythor," he growled, "but I'm sure as heck NOT gonna listen." The Anacondrai's eyes went wide with shock.

"What?"

"You may not approve like Acidicus can, but the ninja _do_! If you can't be happy for me, then I don't see any point in staying here at all!" He then turned his back on Pythor and slithered away, leaving behind his Staff on the floor before the two surprised Serpentine. Once outside the room, he turned to Cole, who stood by the door.

"Skali," he said, using his pet name for the Constrictai, "I'm sorry. I—" He stopped when Skalidor gently placed a claw on his lips with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," he said to him softly. "Pythor may not approve like Acidicus can, but it's my choice alone: to be with you." And he sealed that promise with a kiss on Cole's lips…not knowing that Pythor was watching them and now regretting what he just said to the Constrictai.


	3. Chapter 3

_****_Brave kid asked me "What if Pythor never betrayed Lloyd?" So I made this trilogy of one-shots to answer that question. Enjoy!

_***Little Brother **__(deleted fan scene from _Never Trust a Snake_)__*****_

Pythor quickly shut the door with his tail and grabbed a piece of wood.

_Not exactly the heaviest thing up here, _he thought as he threw it onto the trap door, _but it will have to do. _He then backed up with Lloyd at his side. It won't be long until that Blue Ninja reaches them.

Pythor then looked down at Lloyd, seeing the fear in his bright green eyes. He can tell that he's scared. The snake would be scared too if a bunch of ninja were after him.

But Pythor's not scared about having ninja chasing him. He's scared for Lloyd. After all the fun they had together, the human boy was becoming the little brother he never had. And hearing that he's been alone in the world, he feels complete empathy for him.

Pythor _was _planning to steal the map from Lloyd, but when he held his tail while sleeping back at the tomb, a strange feeling came over him. It was a feeling he'd never expected; a feeling of acceptance…a feeling of longing…a feeling of brotherly love. Pythor now knows that it's not revenge he wants; it's family.

_And I choose to protect it_, he thought before Jay busted out through the trap door.

"Shocked to see me?" he asked, swinging his nunchucks above his head. Lloyd then turned to Pythor, who glared at the Blue Ninja with a growl.

"Quick," he called, "do someth—"

"Stay behind me, Lloyd," Pythor said, moving to the front of him and wrapping his tail around him. This surprised both humans, especially when he had a look in his fuchsia eyes wanting to kill anyone who would hurt the boy.

"Pythor," Lloyd then asked, "wh-what are you doing?"

"Protecting my little brother," Pythor answered, not taking his eyes off Jay for one second. Even the ninja himself couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"WHAT? Your little brother?!"

"Is there a problem with that?!" Pythor shot back as a gust of wind blew at them. It was a little strong, but it was strong enough to blow the map out of Lloyd's pocket. The boy was the only one who noticed.

"No! The map!" He then jump out of Pythor's coils to grab it, causing the Anacondrai to turn to him in shock.

"Lloyd, what are you—NO!" Lloyd then saw that he's heading for the edge of the roof and couldn't stop. But before he could fall off, Pythor's tail shot out and pulled him back into Pythor's arms. He looked up with surprise to see Pythor's frightened and angry face.

"Lloyd, what were you thinking?!" he yelled. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Lloyd shuddered a little at the sight of the angry snake. He has never seen Pythor _this _mad.

"I'm sorry," he stated, feeling like he's going to cry. "But the map…I wanted to get it back, and…I didn't mean to scare you…I…" Pythor just hugged him tightly in his arms, allowing Lloyd to cry into his chest.

"Shhshhshhshh," he hushed softly as the _Bounty _flew down towards the rooftop and the rest of the ninja jump up to join the shocked Jay. "It's okay, Lloyd…I got you…don't worry about it…Just don't scare me like that again…"

_***Failed **__(sequel to _Little Brother_)__*****_

Pythor was still hugging Lloyd as Sensei and Nya stepped off out of the ship and onto the roof.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon," Sensei then called out in a scolding tone, "you come here _right now_!" Pythor just held his "little brother" closer to him protectively. He's not surprised that his middle name's Montgomery. I mean, how many does he know with a "classy" middle name like "Prometheus" (yes, that's _Pythor's_ middle name).

"You'll have to get through me _first_, old man!" the Serpentine growled. Suddenly, bolas shot out and him and wrapped around him, surprising him and causing him to drop Lloyd.

"Pythor!" Lloyd cried before a lasso shot out and wrapped around his long neck before pulling him down sharply, keeping him from getting up despite his struggling.

"Lloyd, run!" he cried, but it was too late.

"I got him," Jay said before grabbing the boy and tossing him onto his shoulder. "Good thing I brought my bolas and rope with me."

"Hey, let me go!" Lloyd cried as he struggled. "Pythor, help me!" The Anacondrai then struggled to get out of his bonds and save him, but they were too strong for him to break off.

"What should we do with him?" Kai then asked, making Pythor think they're referring to him. His heart sank when their suggestions made him realize they're talking about Lloyd.

"Wash his mouth out with soap _for a year_?" answered Cole.

"Ground him _indefinitely_?" Kai suggested.

"Have him sit in the corner _for a century_?" Zane added.

"How 'bout a _thousand spankings_?" asked Jay, causing Lloyd to whimper. That made Pythor really angry.

"You so much as lay a harmful hand on Lloyd," he roared, "and you'll each wake up missing _both of yours_!" The ninjas were taken aback by his outburst.

"Whoa," Cole said, staring at the violet snake in awe. "I've never seen a Serpentine act so protective of a _human_, let alone Lloyd."

"Perhaps he has developed a brotherly bond with him," Zane stated hypothetically.

"I know precisely what we must do to Lloyd," Sensei said sternly, causing Lloyd to gulp in fear. Pythor then shut his eyes tightly, knowing he can't do a thing for the boy now.

_Lloyd, I'm sorry, _he thought as he fought back his tears. _I've failed to protect you._

_***Make Them Your Friend**__(sequel to _Failed_)__*****_

"And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake," Sensei read from his book to Lloyd, who's lying in his bed listening. "The end."

Pythor just listened from next to Sensei, not minding the story because it will help Lloyd learn that he shouldn't trust the other Tribes besides him. He knows that the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre Tribes will be dangerous now that they've united against the boy. He can only pray that the map showing the locations of the Venomari and Constrictai Tombs doesn't fall into their coils.

"If my dad had read me that book," Lloyd sighed, "I never would have made that mistake. I'm sorry, Uncle."

"Oh, you've no need to apologize," Sensei replied as he tucked Lloyd in. "I'm sure if your father were still here, it would be the first book he'd read. Besides, Pythor has proven that not all snakes are bad, so he's one snake we are _certain_ to trust." He then turned to Pythor, who looked up at him in reply. "I had seen what you had done for him. Thank you for saving my nephew's life." Pythor simply bowed to him humbly before Sensei patted Lloyd's head.

"Good night, nephew," he said to the now sleepy boy. "Sweet dreams."

"G'night, Uncle," Lloyd yawned before turning to Pythor. "G'night, Pythor."

"Good night, little brother," the snake replied before he and Sensei left the room. Once they had, Pythor turned to Sensei.

"I…I hope you could forgive me," he said shamefully, "for calling you 'old man'." Sensei just gave him a small smile.

"You have no need to apologize, Pythor," he replied as they stepped out onto the deck. "You were only doing what an older sibling should do and protect him." The two of them then heard the ninja behind them.

"I don't get it, Sensei," Kai explained before they turned to Sensei's students.

"Why isn't that little brat getting _punished_?!" snapped Jay, earning himself a death glare from Pythor.

"Yeah, we had to train all day," Cole complained, "and _he _gets read a bedtime story? That's not fair!"

"Aw, did you want him to read you a bedtime story too?" Pythor teased, causing the three complaining ninja to growl at him.

"I am afraid we are too old for _that_, Pythor," Zane explained. Pythor would have told him he was joking but recalled the others telling him that he has no sense of humor.

"You are right," Sensei said to his students. "I nearly forgot. Why are you not still training? Have you figured out the answer to the riddle?" The four of them looked down in shameful defeat.

"No, Sensei," Kai answered hesitantly. "We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is." Pythor just smiled before answering for Lloyd's uncle.

"It is to make them…your friend."

"Oooh," they replied with realization. "Right. Of course." Pythor and Sensei then left to turn in as the ninja watched their new friend Lloyd sleep peacefully. To Pythor, this is a whole new beginning…for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Before we begin, I'd like to point out that a couple of guests were complaining about the yaoi. I thought I warned them about it in my synopsis. Also, don't worry: the yaoi is not related to Pythor's sisters; it's just something new I'm trying. If yaoi makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll let you know which oneshot it is so you can skip it. Enjoy.

_***In the Gears***_

"Have you found the problem yet, Jay?" Acidicus asked the Blue Ninja working on his new Viper-Bike.

"Yeah," Jay answered with a little tinkering, "I think I figured out why it didn't start." He then tinkered with the bike some more until he got it. "There." He then stood up again and showed the Venomari the problem: a sandwich covered with grease spots.

"This sandwich was stuck in the gears," he explained as Skalidor was passing by and spotted the dirty food.

"Hey, thanks, Jay," he said, taking the sandwich from him. "I was wondering where my lunch went." He then took a bit out of it, causing Jay and Acidicus to gawk at him with disgust.

"Skalidor, that's disgusting!" the Venomari snapped as the Constrictai swallowed the chewed up piece of sandwich.

"Tastes fine to me," he replied before letting out a huge belch.

"Phew!" Jay cried, holding his nose. "Grease breath!"

_***Big Brother Issues***_

"Aww," Fangtom cooed as he watched Jay teach Nya how to waltz on the deck of the _Bounty_. "Don't they look cute together?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kai mumbled, glaring at the couple. One of the Fangpyre's heads turned to him with annoyance.

"Oh, Kai, quit being such an overprotective stick in the mud and get over those big brother issues already."

"I _don't _have any big brother issues," Kai protested with a glare. "I just don't want anything bad happen to Nya, that's all." Both heads smiled slyly as the Fire Ninja began drinking his energy drink.

"So I took it you gave her and Jay your blessing when he popped the question?" he asked. Kai spatted out a huge jet of energy drink out in shock and with wide eyes.

"HE DID _WHAT_?!" Both heads burst into laughter at Kai's reaction.

"Oh, my gosh! You should've seen your face! And me without my camera! Oh, man, wait until I tell Skales; he won't be able to stop laughing!" Kai glared at the two-headed snake with gritting teeth.

"I _**hate**_it when you do that…"

_***The Perfect One***_

"Okay, guys," Jay said to Pythor and Acidicus, "which one do you think is better for Nya? Gold or platinum?"

"I think maybe you're, uh…flipping out a little too much," Acidicus answered as Pythor looked through the lovely stones. Jay just groaned in reply.

"I _know_," he whined, "but I want this to be perfect."

"Jay, will you relax?" Pythor assured him as he looked up at him. "We'll find the ring for her." He then turned his attention back to the stones. "I _still _can't believe that it's been a year since your first date with Nya. As I recall, it was also the day you found your true potential."

"Well, I owe it all to you," Jay explained. "If you hadn't 'convinced' me to choose Nya over the Fangblade, I never would have unlocked my full potential and realized that Nya likes me for who I really am."

"I take that's why you asked the two of us to help you find a ring for Nya?" asked Acidicus.

"Yeah, and I don't want the others to know about it yet…especially Kai."

"I thought you've asked him permission."

"Well, I asked him if he's okay with me dating Nya, and he said he's fine just as long as I don't do anything to her that I might regret."

"So you're going to surprise _all _of them." Jay nodded in reply.

"What about this ring?" asked Pythor, pointing a ring inside the glass box. Jay looked into it. It's an ivory platinum ring with diamonds studs and topped with an aquamarine.

"Well, I like the ring," Jay answered with a smile, "but I think Nya would like a different gemstone."

"How about her birthstone?" asked Acidicus with some thought. "Nothing says 'I want to spend forever with you' like a ring with your sweetheart's birthstone."

"Great idea!" Pythor then rang the bell to call over a lady at the desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"Our friend here is buying a ring for his sweetheart for their anniversary," Pythor answered, holding his hand out to Jay. "We've decided on an ivory platinum ring with a ruby."

"We have plenty to choose from," she answered with a smile before bringing out a cushion holding about thirty rings in it. They are all ivory platinum topped with rubies; the only differences are that they're encrusted with different gem studs and that the rubies are different shapes.

"Oh, wow," Jay replied, scratching his head. "It's so hard to decide."

"Wait," Pythor replied. "You said she also loves amber, right? What if we try amber studs?"

"That will narrow down your choices," the lady replied before gently placing the chosen rings on a linen cloth on the glass.

They are now down to five rings. Jay then looked through them until he spotted the ring at the very middle. The ruby on it is shaped like a rose…Nya's favorite flower since their six-month anniversary.

"The perfect one."


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you who are wondering, Brad is the dark-haired kid who loves flowers, and Gene's the red-haired genius with the glasses. I found their names from the Ninjago episode "Double Trouble".

_***Dressing Up **__(Sequel to _Fangpyric Matchmaker_)__*****_

"Wow," Pythor said with surprise. "I can't believe Skales actually asked you to go with him to that art show."

"I know," Amber squealed with delight before twirling around on one foot, clutching a dress in her arms. "He's such a doll!"

"So…is that why you asked me to help pick out an outfit?" he asked as he sat down on the bed. "Why couldn't you ask Nya or one of the other Generals?"

"Nya's already getting ready for her date with Jay," the girl explained. "Acidicus is busy giving Skalidor a good scolding for pestering Cole, and Fangtom is training with the other ninja. Besides, you appeared to have some free time on your hands…or _coils_ for that matter."

"I…guess that's reasonable," Pythor replied with a shrug.

"Great," she said with delight before holding the dress against the front of her. "Now, what do you think about this one?"

"Not enough skirt, I'm afraid," he answered, tilting his head to the side. "You don't want Skales to nosebleed all over you, do you?" Amber then looked at the dress again.

"Point taken," she replied, tossing it onto the bed next to the Anacondrai and taking out another dress out of the closet and showing it to him.

"How about this?"

"Too much green."

"This one?"

"Too many frills."

"Oh, not _this _one, I hope."

"Are you kidding me? I agree that it's too old-fashioned…uh, why _do _you keep it anyway if you don't like it?"

"I didn't _say_ I don't like it," she stated as she put the old-fashioned blue gown with white flowers on the skirt. "I don't want to wear it because it was my grandmother's. And wearing it will only…make me think of her…" Pythor looked down with shame.

"I'm sorry." Amber just turned to him with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," she replied before turning back to the closet. "It's not your fault…Oh, maybe _this _might work." She then held out an aquamarine dress with a smooth skirt going down to below her knees and tiny turquoise green elm leaves. There is also a silk scarf that she could tie around her neck.

"It's perfect," Pythor replied, standing up with delight. "And I have an idea on how to tie up the scarf." He then took the scarf off the hanger and began to tie it carefully. When he was done, the knot in the scarf looked just like a blooming flower.

"Wow," Amber replied, looking at the flower knot in awe. "Where did you learn to tie _that _kind of a knot?"

"You'd be surprised how much free time I had with Nya," he answered with an amused smile.

"Just don't go making Jay jealous," she teased.

"Please, I'd rather take my chances with a Skeleton Army than come between _those _cute lovebirds."

_***Surprise Delivery **__(deleted fan scene from _Double Trouble_)__*****_

"Oh, there you are," Nya said to Dark Jay and not suspecting he's an evil clone. She then lifted up her welding mask. "I was wondering when you'd get back; you're usually not late."

"It's a whole new me, baby," Dark Jay replied, observing his fingers all cool-like. He then admired her handy-work on the Sonic Raider. "Nice work. We should take it out for a spin; bet we could make a lot of people jealous." Nya tossed the keys to the Raider up before catching them and jumping off onto the ground.

"I should've known spending time at Darkly's School would turn you into a bad boy," she teased.

"Darkly's School?" Dark Jay chuckled. "Is _that _where we were?" Nya eyed him suspiciously.

"What's gotten into yo-?" She was cut off with surprise when Dark Jay grabbed her, swung her around, and pressed his lips into hers for a kiss. She then started to kiss him back as that fuzzy feeling started to take her over…

As Jay then took the keys out of the distracted girl's hand, Acidicus slithered into the garage with a white paper bag in one hand and his coffee that he's drinking in the other hand.

"Nya, I hope you don't mind, but I brought yo-" He spatted out a huge jet of coffee when he saw the two humans making out.

"GAAAH! Uh…did I come at a bad time?" he asked before Jay broke the kiss and freed the dazed Nya from his arms.

"It's a bad boy thing," he purred to her before hopping into the Sonic Raider. He then started it up and drove out of the garage in a wild manner, a swooned Nya and a shocked Acidicus watching after him.

"Call me," she called with a bashful giggle before Acidicus then stared into his coffee.

"What did those humans _put _in this latte?" he asked, swishing it around a bit.

_***Killing Suspense **__(Starring my oc Flora Demeter Chumsworth__*****_

"Is it all set yet?" asked Lloyd, turning to Brad and Gene (his two friends from Darkly's boarding school).

"It will be ready in .35 minutes," Gene answered, smoothing out the wrinkles in the rose red tablecloth. "All we need to do is wait for the smoothie-parfaits." Lloyd nodded in reply and returned to his job as lookout.

The three boys have found out that Acidicus has a huge crush on Pythor's sister Flora and decided to try to get them to hook up. And since Valentine's Day is coming up, they believe that this little setup of theirs will do the trick.

Here's the plan: First, they call Acidicus and Flora over to Ninjago City Park for a "favor". Then they set up this spot under the large willow tree to make it look like a romantic date: a table for two with candlelight and romantic music.

When the two snakes arrive, the boys will tell them that they volunteered to do some work for the Ninjago City Valentine's Fest, a festival in which couples get to hang out, have fun, and enjoy each other's company while helping out charities there. They will then add that they want to know if the couples will enjoy their Valentine Smoothie-Parfaits (parfaits made up of layers of smoothies and/or other flavors) and ask the two snakes to test them out.

A moment later, Brad came over with two tall ice-cream-sundae glasses of smoothie-parfaits, Chocolate Strawberry to be exact: a parfait made up of layers of strawberry smoothie and chocolate syrup and topped with whipped cream sprinkled with chocolate pieces and topped with a chocolate-covered strawberry. He then placed the smoothie-parfaits on the table on either side of the peppermint-patterned candle.

"It's all set now, Lloyd," Brad then said to the blond boy as they then placed two glasses of water beside the smoothie-parfaits and sprinkling the table with rose petals.

"Great," Lloyd replied before he spotted Flora slithering up to the willow tree, "because here comes Flora." The boys then finished with the rose petals and joined Lloyd as the Anacondrai slithered up to them.

"Hi, Lloyd," she greeted them before looking up at the table. "Hi, boys. Oh, did you do all this by yourselves?"

"Yeah," Brad answered. "We've volunteered for the Valentine's Fest coming up and wanted to test out our new smoothie-parfaits. They're parfaits made of different layers of smoothies, and you can add other flavors too if you like: whipped cream, chocolate syrup, yogurt…you name it."

"That sounds like a fun idea," Flora replied, "but why did you ask me here?"

"We wanted to test out how romantic it looks," Gene answered, "and we're hoping you can help."

"I see," she replied, "and who is going to be my 'date'?" Her question was answered when a familiar voice called out.

"Lloyd? Boys, I'm here." The four of them turned to see the Venomari General slithering up to them, and he blushed when he saw Flora.

"Fl-Flora," he said nervously, "I d-didn't know you were going to be here."

"Oh, the boys asked if I can help them with their volunteer work," she explained.

"And that's why you're here too," Gene said, guiding him over to the table. "We need you to act like your on a date and see what you think of the setup we made."

"Uh, alright," Acidicus replied with a blush as he and Flora sat down.

"You just try out the smoothie-parfaits and chat for a while," Lloyd instructed. "The guys and I are, uh, going to quick check on some decorations." Then the boys turned on a portable radio they brought along to a romantic song and left to carry out their "task", leaving Acidicus and Flora alone together. The Venomari then gulped a little before turning to Flora.

"So, uh," he started nervously, "these are smoothie-parfaits. They look delicious." Flora turned to him with a smile as he timidly fingered the straw in the drink.

"It certainly does," she stated before taking a sip to try it. "Oh, this is wonderful." Acidicus took a sip as well.

"You are right," he replied with a smile. "I think the boys are going to be a big hit with these." Flora giggled in agreement.

Meanwhile, Lloyd, Brad, and Gene were hiding in a bush not to far from the two Serpentine, observing their progress.

"So far they're laughing and smiling," Brad said to them. "That's good, right?"

"It will only be good if they kiss," Lloyd answered.

"Not necessarily," Gene replied. "Statistics state that it's sometimes _not _a good idea to kiss on a first date; otherwise, they will bring forth the wrath of the girl's father."

"But they're alone," the Green Ninja explained. "No one's gonna find out except _us_."

"Guys," Brad said quickly, "I think they're getting closer to each other." The three of them as Flora and Acidicus then began bringing their faces closer to each other, blushing a little as they got closer. Will they kiss?

"Acidicus…"

"Yes…Flora?" The boys held their breath for the big moment…

"You got a piece of strawberry stuck on your fang," Alura giggled, using a napkin to help get it off.

"Oh, thanks," he replied with a smile.

"AW, C'MON!" Lloyd yelled, popping up from the bush. "YOU'RE KILLING US HERE!" Gene and Brad then pulled him back down, but the two Serpentine have already noticed this.

"Maybe we should kill them with more suspense," Acidicus joked, causing Flora to laugh in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_****_Here are more oneshot ideas from those who reviewed. Enjoy.

_***Forgive Me, Brother **__(deleted scene from _Fangpyre Husband, Hypnobrai Wife_)__*****_

"Old chum," Fangtom said to Skales, "I can't thank you enough for arranging this marriage between me and Alura." Skales only returned the smile as they slithered down the icy hall of the Hypnobrai Tomb.

"It was my pleasure, Fangtom," he stated. "I know how much in love you are with her and how she feels about you. Besides, not only will this end the fighting between our Tribes; I will also have someone to care for my sister should anything happen to me." Fangtom laughed in reply.

"Surely you don't think _anything _will happen to you, Skales," he stated. "You are the Fang Kwan Do Master, for heaven's sake!"

"Second only to my mentor, maybe."

"But didn't you use your Fang Kwan Do to beat him in the Slither Pit?"

"Point taken, I guess." Just then, Mezmo came rushing up to the two Generals.

"General Skales!" he cried fretfully, causing the two of them to turn to the Soldier.

"What's wrong?" the new General asked.

"It's Lady Alura, sir!" he answered in between pants. "She's not in her room! She's run away!" The two Generals couldn't believe what they have heard.

"WHAT?!" Fangtom cried before slithering as fast as he could to Alura's room. Skales then followed him, followed by Mezmo. They reached her room and saw that sure enough it was empty…except for the note on her bed indicating why Mezmo said Alura ran away. Fangtom then picked it up and read it out loud to Skales:

"_Forgive me, Brother. I do not mind the marriage you have arranged between Fangtom and me because I am in love with him. But I am unsure if it will be right to marry someone who probably does not feel the same about me. I am certain you will find another way of uniting the two Tribes and Fangtom deserves a far better bride than me. Goodbye. Alura." _Skales sat on the bed with devastation and buried his face into his hands.

"My poor baby sister," he moaned. "She must be scared, cold, and hungry out there all by herself! Oh, if only we had told her the truth sooner; she wouldn't have doubts about your feelings." Fangtom just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, my friend," he assured her. "I will go out there and look for her. I have detected her fresh scent from the letter. I am certain she had left no more than ten minutes ago, so she couldn't have gotten far. I will also send some of my troops out there to look for her as well." Skales looked up and nodded in answer.

"You're right," he said, standing up with confidence. "We can't just give up and quit. My sister needs us." She then turned to Mezmo. "Mezmo, call for the other Hypnobrai. Tell them to arrange search parties to look for Alura. Do the same with the Fangpyre."

"Yessir," Mezmo replied with a salute before rushing out of the room.

"I think it is best if I will search the south while I search the north," Skales then said to Fangtom. "We might be able to cover more ground there…I hope Alura's alright. I just feel so responsible."

"Don't worry, Skales," Fangtom said, patting his back gently. "We'll find her. And should I be the first to find her, I will tell her straight on about my true love for her."

_***Art of Passion **__(Sequel to _Dressing Up_)__*****_

"Wow," Skales said as he looked at a sculpture of a dryad made of actual wood. "They really know how to be in tune with nature."

"Yeah," Amber replied, admiring the sculpture. "I think the artist is trying to make the dryad look like the real thing since it is a forest spirit."

Skales and Amber are on their date at the art show of the Ninjago City Museum. There are so many beautiful masterpieces on display; the couple couldn't decide which to check out first and which to check out next.

The other humans there don't seem to mind Skales being there. They seem perfectly fine now that the Generals are allies with the ninja. They consider the ninja to be reforming the Serpentine leaders. One good example is Skales being in this art show to learn about Ninjago human cultures via artwork.

"Oh, look at this one, Skales," Amber said to him before leading him over to a painting. It's a landscape painting of a willow tree by a lake during a summer sunset. "Isn't it just beautiful?" Skales then turned to her with a dreamy smile on his lips.

"Not as beautiful as _you_," he whispered to her softly. She then turned to her with a surprised blush on her face before looking away bashfully.

"You don't mean that," she giggled, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Her surprise returned when Skales turned her to face him and held her close in his arms.

"Actually, I _do_," he purred before placing his lips onto hers.

_Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh OMIGOSH! _Amber thought with a bright red blush on her face. _He's kissing me! SKALES IS KISSING ME! _She then placed her hands on his chest and returned the kiss. Skales wanted to scream with delight because she's kissing him back but kept the kiss going. They were so into the kiss, they failed to have noticed the other couple passing by them.

"Aw, that is just so sweet," the woman said with a smile.

"That painting has quite the romantic effect on them," her husband stated, pointing out the Sunset Willow painting.

_***Fangpyric Wooing **__(Sequel to _Forgive Me, Brother_)__*****_

Inside a small cavern in the floor of the snowy ground, Alura sat by the fire she had made and watched the flames as the snow started to come down pretty hard. She couldn't believe her rotten luck. First, her brother Skales had set her up in an arranged marriage with his friend Fangtom, the one she had fallen in love with but is unsure about his feelings for her. Now she has gotten her new tail hurt from running away. If only she had stayed and talked to Skales about her problem. Or maybe even Fangtom.

_Fangtom…_Alura then pulled her cloak around her to stay warmer. She regrets leaving Fangtom like this. Now he probably hates her.

"Oh, Fangtom…"

"Alura! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Alura's head shot up with surprise and turned to find Fangtom slithering over to her through the small cave entrance. In his hand was a ball of red string, used to follow back to the Hypnobrai Tomb after the storm dies down. Alura's face became red as he approached her.

"I was so worried about you," the two-headed Serpentine stated as sat down to her level. "Are you hurt?" Alura gulped as she then showed him the bandage on her arm.

"I slipped and scraped it against a sharp rock," she explained before the Fangpyre examined it.

"Well, it doesn't look so bad," he stated. "You did a good job fixing it up." Alura smiled in reply before he coiled around her, making her blush like crazy.

"We'll wait until the storm has died down," he stated. "In the meantime, I'll try and keep you warm." He then gave her a gentle squeeze as he smiled at her with both faces. "You really had your brother and me worried, you know." Alura then turned away with a frown.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to be so…cruel…" Fangtom blinked at her in reply.

"I never said you were cruel," he stated. "I just stated that you gave me quite a scare." He then pulled her onto her lap. She would have protested, but he held her firmly yet gently.

"Now," he said to her as one head wrapped around the back of her neck, "stop being so hard on yourself, okay?"

"Fangtom, please stop the charade," Alura then said sadly. "I know you're mad at me for running off on you." His head not wrapped around her neck simply nuzzled his nose into hers.

"How can I be mad at you?" he asked her. "You're just scared of the marriage." She would have protested, but stopped with a soft moan as the head wrapped around her neck started kissing it.

"And the truth is," he added, kissing along her jaw line, "I've always been attracted to you and always knew about your feelings for me." She blinked at him in reply.

"You do?" she asked.

"I do," he answered, giving her a smile. "Now, how about a smile for your future hubby?" Before Alura could answer, he started to tickle her stomach and side while holding her.

"Eek! Nohohohoho! Fangtom, stohahahahap!" she laughed, trying to push his hands off her midsection.

"That's my girl," he stated before kissing her on the smiling lips. Feeling like her personal burden has been lifted off of her shoulders, Alura returned the kissing to her wooing husband, the storm outside the cave no longer bothering her.


	7. Chapter 7

_***Fitting In **__(sequel to _Make Them Your Friend_)__*****_

It was the day after Pythor and Lloyd came to live with the ninja on the _Bounty_. Pythor had just woken up and is stretching out. He knows that he has a long day ahead of him, starting with getting to know his way around the ship and getting along with the ninja. He has already gotten along with Lloyd his "little brother" and Sensei Wu; but now he has to gain the trust of Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole. He'll have to pull off a lot of good deeds to make a good impression.

_Of course, _he thought to himself as he slithered out of his new room and down the hall, _my protecting Lloyd cold possibly count. Maybe I can also gain more of their trust by helping out around the ship. I wonder what chores they do on the _Bounty_…_His thoughts were interrupted when an enticing aroma drifted into his nostrils.

_What is that delicious smell?_

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to put bacon bits into the batter?" Cole's voice asked through a door the Anacondrai's next to.

"Although they are both breakfast foods, Cole," Zane's voice then answered, "I would recommend that you _not _combine them. It might make them a bit too…crunchy."

"Point taken, I guess…Oh, do we have any chocolate chips around?" Deciding to check it out, Pythor slithered into the room, finding himself in the kitchen. Inside Cole and Zane were making breakfast. Cole was looking in the bottom cabinet while Zane was sifting the flour.

"Guys?"

"Oh, good—" BANG!

"OW, SUNUVAGUN!" Zane was about to greet Pythor with a good morning when Cole banged his head into the ceiling of the cabinet out of surprise. The Anacondrai winced before the Black Ninja came out rubbing his head and holding a bag of chocolate chips.

"My apologies, Cole," he then said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's cool," the brunet groaned as he stood up.

"What are you two doing?"

"Making pancake for breakfast," Zane answered as he returned to his sifting.

"I see. Uh, but what was this I overheard about…'bacon bits'?"

"I wanted to make bacon bit pancakes," Cole answered, "but Zane said it'll make them too crunchy." Pythor arched a scaly eyebrow at him.

_Awk-waaard…_

"Uh, can I help with anything?" he then asked, wanting to change the subject. "Setting the table, perhaps?"

"Of course," Zane replied with a smile before pointing at one of the top cabinets under the counter. "The silverware are in there." With a smile, Pythor slithered over and began taking out the forks and knives.

"So do you two _always _make the meals here?" he asked, counting out the forks.

"Individually, most of the time," Zane answered before putting the sifter away. "Together, occasionally."

"Yeah, Zane wanted to help out today so I don't give Lloyd food poisoning," Cole stated.

"Oh, I'm sure your cooking can't be _that _bad," the snake replied after counting out the knives. "Uh, now where do you keep the juice glasses?"

"Top cabinet," Cole answered, pointing at said cabinet behind him. "Yeah, my cook needed…a little improvement. Even if my duck special _did _glue their mouths shut."

"So it left them a little a speechless," Pythor replied, taking out the glasses. "No need to make a big deal about it."

"No, I mean it _really _glue their mouths shut." The Anacondrai turned to him with surprise.

"How did _that _happen?"

"Trust me; even I don't wanna know." Pythor just shook his head, an amused smile forming on his lips. Something tells him he's going to fit in just fine.

_***Truly Blessed Uncle***_

Cole and Skalidor watched as Kai and Fangtom paced back and forth across the room. Zane and Skales were peacefully meditating alongside Sensei and Garmadon. And Dr. Misako and Pythor were reading magazines while Lloyd looked out the window. After what felt like hours, Skalidor let out a frustrated roar.

"Will you two quick pacing up and down already?!" he yelled at the two wielders of the Fire Attribute. "You're making me nervous and wearing a hole in the floor!" Kai turned to him in reply.

"Well, you'd be pacing too if your sister's having a baby," he stated. "Oh, how much longer do we have to wait?"

"Patience, Kai," Garmadon answered calmly, not breaking his concentration. "Even a pod must take time to bloom into a cherry blossom."

"Mm-hm," Cole replied. "He's _definitely _your brother, Sensei." Just then, Acidicus came into the room, followed by Ed and Edna.

"Hey, guys," he said, "I'm back. What did we miss?"

"Only Kai and Fangtom wearing a hole in the floor," Pythor answered, his eyes still in the magazine. "Nothing yet from Jay and Nya yet."

"Oh, I can't believe my little boy's going to be a father," Edna said with delight. "It seemed like only yesterday we found out that Nya's expecting."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Kai replied with a small smile. A short while later, Jay came in through the other door.

"Son?" Ed said to him. "How are they?" Jay just gave them all a relieved smile as everyone watched him with anticipation.

"Nya's exhausted but good," he answered, "and…it's a girl." Acidicus hugged him in reply.

"Congratulations, my friend," he said before turning to the others. "I think the new uncle and grandparents should be the first to see the new addition." They all nodded in reply before Jay led Kai and his parents into the room.

Kai smiled when he saw Nya sitting up in bed, holding a bundle wrapped in a warm pink blanket and smiling down at it. Jay then went up to her and sat beside her, smiling down at the bundle.

"Oh, Jay," she whimpered. "She's so beautiful. I can hardly believe this is our daughter."

"I know," her husband answered before turning to his brother-in-law. "Hey, Kai. You wanna meet your new niece?" Kai then walked up to his sister before she gently handed the bundle to him. He took it carefully and gently before looking down at the new addition to the family.

She's just as beautiful as Nya said. She has black hair just like her mother and her father's blue eyes. He feels truly blessed, especially when she reminds him of when he held Nya for the first time when she was born. Kai then looked up at the couple.

"What's her name?"

"We've decided to name her after your mom," Jay answered. "Shawna." Kai smiled before looking down at his new niece.

"Shawn," he whispered softly as she then smiled at him. "Our little Shawna."

_***Poetry **__(sequel to _Fitting In_)__*****_

Pythor whistled away a happy tune as he swept up the deck. He was feeling very confident in himself that he'll fit in just fine with the ninja, even if he _is _a Serpentine. It also gives him some time to think about how he convince the other Tribes to forgive the humans for locking them away all those years ago. If it weren't for Lloyd being like the little brother he never had, the Anacondrai would _still _hate humans with a passion.

Pythor's thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices approaching the deck. Turning around, he saw Jay and Kai approaching him and talking. He also saw a sheet of paper in Jay's hand, and the Blue Ninja seems frustrated over something involving it.

"C'mon, Kai," he whined, "there's _gotta _be something you can help me think up for it!"

"Jay, I already told you," Kai groaned. "It's not my thing."

"What seems to be the problem, boys?" Pythor asked, leaning his hands onto the handle of the broom.

"Oh, Jay wanted to write a love poem for my sister Nya," Kai answered, thumbing at Jay.

"KAI!" Jay yelled, his face turning red as Pythor's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You're in love with his sister?" Jay growled with annoyance.

"Yeah," he mumbled, and Pythor's face calmed into a look of thought.

"Ah, young human love," he replied, looking out at the clouds the _Bounty _was sailing through. "It has always enchanted my Tribe." The two ninja then looked at each other before turning back to Pythor.

"I didn't know you're a romantic," Jay replied with an arched eyebrow as Kai silently stifled a laugh.

"I just find the love between two lovers to be the best creation since the Slither Pits," he stated. "If you like, Jay, I can help with your love poem." The Blue Ninja's blue eyes lit up.

"Really?" he replied with a smile. "Wow, you rock!"

"My pleasure," Pythor replied as they left together, "although I am unsure what that means." Once they were out of earshot, Kai burst into uncontrollable laughter and fell back onto the floor. Pythor's only been with them for about twenty-four hours, and already the Red Ninja likes this guy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: **Third oneshot contains Ninja/Serpentine yaoi.

_***Finding Out **__(sequel to _Poetry_)__*****_

Pythor couldn't believe what has happened. First he found out that Skales and Fangtom have gotten a hold of the Serpentine Tombs Map and are freeing the Constrictai and Venomari. And now the ninja were too late to stop them and almost got themselves killed at the Toxic Bogs. Fortunately, someone came to their rescue, but they were out cold by the time the _Bounty _came to pick them up.

Right now, the Anacondrai was tending to the unconscious ninja, who are lying on makeshift beds on the floor with their heads held up by pillows. He finds it best not to tell Nya about this; he doesn't want her to worry if she heard that her brother and her possible crush almost got themselves hurt.

As he was placing a damp cloth on Cole's forehead, Pythor heard moaning. He turned his head quickly to see Jay coming around. He quickly slithered over to him as he rubbed his head.

"Ow, my aching head," he groaned. "What happened?"

"Easy there, Jay," Pythor answered. "You were unconscious when the _Bounty _found you. You're in my room right now."

"Pythor," Jay groaned. "Oh, man, am I glad to see you. You wouldn't believe what happened. We thought we were goners before this Samurai riding this giant robot came along and saved us."

"A Samurai?" Before Jay could explain more, Kai groaned and opened his eyes. Pythor quickly slithered over to him.

"Kai, are you—"

"AUGH! GIANT GINGERBREAD MAN!" Kai screamed, covering his face and curling into a feeble ball. Pythor was surprised at first before he noticing his eyes are glowing green.

"Venomari venom…"

"Is Kai gonna be okay?" asked Jay.

"He will be alright," the Anacondrai answered as he patted the Red Ninja's back comfortingly. "Venomari venom just makes you see things, mostly your worst fears, if it hits your eyes. The effects are temporary, of course. I better get Nya; she might help Kai. You don't mind checking on the others, do you?"

"Not at all," Jay answered. With a nod, Pythor slithered off to find Nya. A few minutes later, he found her room. He was in so much of a hurry; he didn't bother to knock as he opened the door.

"Nya, I need yo—" He stopped when he saw the surprised girl before her. She has on a red Samurai armor with a few gadgets and has just taken off her helmet with a scanner and a red lens. That's when he remembered what Jay told him earlier.

"_We thought we were goners before this Samurai riding this giant robot came along and saved us."_

"Nya," he said, pointing a claw at her with shock, "you're…you're the Samurai?" Nya was about to protest but realized the last part of the question.

"How…how did you know about the Samurai?"

"Oh, Jay told me that a Samurai with a robot saved him and the others a short while ago," he answered. "But…why are you…" The girl then looked down in shame before placing her helmet on the bed and removing her armor, her usual clothes underneath.

"Kai never lets me help out," she explained. "He thinks it's best if he protects me and I don't get myself hurt, even though I'm capable of taking care of myself. So I decided to be my own hero."

"Well, Kai's your older brother," Pythor replied with a shrug. "It's his job to protect you. Still, if you're able to handle those Serpentine back at the bogs, you definitely have potential as a fighter. And don't worry; I won't tell the others." Nya smiled at him hopefully.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he answered, holding up his hand in scout's honor. "Last thing I want to do is worry your brother about—uh-oh!"

"What?" asked the confused girl.

"I just remembered," he answered. "I think Kai got hit with Venomari venom; he thought I was a giant gingerbread man when he woke up. I was hoping you could calm him down." Nya smiled in reply.

"I'm on it," she replied. And the two of them quickly left together to help the ninja.

_***Asking Her Out **__(sequel to _Pythor's Love Advice_)__*****_

Lloyd gulped nervously as he spotted Cole's cousin Elaine out on the deck of the _Bounty_, doing her ballet warm-ups. Cole stated that she loves to do warm-ups every morning before doing her exercises before breakfast. That's how she keeps her body fit and flexible for any ballet recitals she gets ready for.

Lloyd couldn't help but smile at her. Her figure is just so perfect like Nya's, so slim and petite. Her long raven hair makes her look adorable when in a braided ponytail, especially with the strand of blond highlights hanging over the right side of her face. And her eyes shone like a pair of turquoises. Oh, but her gracefulness is what really got his attention; he has no idea that her graceful dancing would make her look so…angelic.

"Isn't she just amazing?" Lloyd sighed, resting his chin into his hands as she then began to do her ballet exercises.

"She certainly is." Lloyd jumped with a surprised yelp before turning to Pythor, who's invisible at the time but the boy still notices him.

"I gotta stop forgetting about your invisibility thing," the blond groaned as he calmed down a bit and glared at the Serpentine. "Remind me again _why _you're invisible?"

"Because I don't want Elaine to see me as you ask her out," Pythor stated. "It might embarrass you in front of her. Do you _want _that?"

"Point taken, I guess," he sighed before turning to Elaine again. "Okay, so what should I do and say?"

"Okay," Pythor answered, "first you should go up to her and say hello. Then compliment her on her flexibility. Then ask her if she's busy tonight. If she isn't, tell her that you want to get better acquainted with her over a nice dinner. Simple as that." Lloyd sighed in reply.

"Okay."

"And I'll be right behind you in case of emergencies, but I'll be keeping my voice low so she won't hear me." Lloyd just rolled his eyes but went with the plan anyway. He walked down the steps to the join Elaine, Pythor slithering behind him quietly. He then cleared his throat so he wouldn't squeak.

"Hi, Elaine," he said, and the black-haired girl turned to him in reply.

"Hi, Lloyd," she said, brushing back a loose strand of her before stretching her leg back and up so that the foot would go up to the back of her head. "What's up?"

"I just couldn't notice how…flexible you are," the Green Ninja replied with a slight blush on her face. "With grace and flexibility combined, I'm surprised you didn't go for the Olympics as a gold-medal gymnast."

"_Good one," _Pythor whispered to him.

"_You sure?"_ Lloyd whispered back without Elaine noticing. _"I thought I was being cheesy or something."_

"Oh, that is so sweet," Elaine replied, putting her leg down and turning to the boy crushing on her. "Truth be told, I was thinking of doing something like that on the side. When I'm not too busy with dance recitals, of course."

"Either way," Lloyd replied a little dreamily, "I bet you'll be fantastic." Elaine blushed with a giggle as he then rubbed the back of his neck before getting to the point. "Anyway, I was thinking. Since we just met…can I get better…acquainted with you over a nice dinner?" Elaine blinked in reply.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lloyd gulped at the question.

"Uh, yeah," he answered with a deep blush. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't—"

"I love to." Lloyd gapped in reply.

"Really? I mean, great! How does Friday night at five sound?"

"Perfect. See you later." Then she left. When she was gone, Pythor became visible again, and Lloyd punched the air with a cheer.

"Yes!"

"Knew you had it in you," Pythor replied with a smile.

_***Surprise Treat***_

"Hey, Cole," Lloyd said, coming into the kitchen with a box in his hand. "I was just looking for you when I found this on your bed." Cole turned to see that the box is wrapped in red wrapping paper decorated with pink and white hearts. He knew that today is Valentine's Day, but he wasn't expecting something like this, even thought the heart-shaped tag says "To Cole."

"What do you think it is?" the Green Ninja then asked as the Black Ninja took the box and put it on the table.

"Only one way to find out," Cole answered, undoing the wrapping paper carefully. He then opened the box to find a heart-shaped cake covered with red frosting and conversation hearts and written with white icing "To My Sweet Heart (the word "heart" is replaced with a pink heart shape)".

"Wow," Lloyd replied with surprise as Cole then took the tag to see who it's from. "Someone must really love you to give you cake since you love it so much."

"Yeah," Cole said before looking at the other side of the tag. There, he found a small note:

"_For a special occasion such as this, I've baked your favorite dessert. It's red velvet with strawberries in case you're wondering. Hope you enjoy it, my main squeeze. XOXOXO from Skali-Poo."_

The cake came from Skalidor? Cole smiled in reply, feeling his heart flutter at the thought of his beau making this cake for him.

"Hey, Cole," Lloyd then said to snap him out of it. "Did that tag say who it's from?" The Black Ninja quickly hid the tag behind his back and blushed like crazy.

"Uh, no," he said. "It only said that it came from a secret admirer. Oh, and it's red velvet with strawberries." Lloyd arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ooo-kay…" he replied in an "Awk-waaard" tone. "Well, enjoy your cake. I'd stay and help you eat it, but I got a date to get to. See ya." He then left the kitchen to get ready. When he did, a pair of black scaly hands suddenly covered Cole's eyes.

"Peek-a-boo…Guess who." Cole smiled at the low voice whispering into his ear.

"Skali…" he said in a warning but teasing tone. He then turned to see the Constrictai standing behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I should have known you were going to pull something _this _romantic," he said as Skalidor wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What can I say," Skalidor replied with a shrug. "You're too sweet to pass up." He then pulled his sweetheart into him for a kiss. This is one Valentine's Day both Earth Attributes can enjoy together.


	9. Chapter 9

Here are more one-shots based on the ideas of one of my viewers. The second and third one-shots are sort of parodies of the scenes from a couple of Ninjago episodes. Anyway, enjoy!

_***Useless **__(after _Finding Out_)__*****_

Pythor sobbed into his pillow as he lied in his bed. He has never felt so useless. The Serpentine have captured Lloyd and is now the prisoner of the Generals, all because Lloyd wanted to act like a spy for the Ninja. He should have gone with him to make certain he was safe. He should have offered himself to the Generals in his place. He should be their prisoner instead of his little brother.

"Lloyd…" he sobbed out loud as Sensei came into his room. "I'm so sorry…" The old man frowned at his new friend's pain and placed his hand on his scaly shoulder in comfort. That caused the Anacondrai to shoot up his head with surprise and turned to him with tear-filled eyes.

"Sensei…" he whimpered, not bothering to wipe his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He buried his face into his hands. "I should have done something to help save Lloyd. I feel so useless; maybe I'm not destined to be trusted by humans."

"Things are not set in stone as you believe, Pythor," Sensei said to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Truth be told, I had learned about you _before _the boarding school incident." Pythor looked up at him in reply.

"Wh-What are you saying?" he asked.

"Before we went to stop you and Lloyd at the Boarding School," he answered, "I had seen visions through the Spirit Smoke. In the visions, you were leading the united Tribes into hunting for four powerful treasures called the Fangblades, which are to be used to unleash the Great Devourer." Pythor felt pain pierce through his heart at these words.

"However," Sensei added, holding up his hand before the violet Serpentine could say anything, "although the Spirit Smoke was never proven wrong to me before, you changed your path to change your destiny. When I saw you on the rooftop with Lloyd, I feared that you would try to hurt him. But then, you coiled around him to protect him. And when Lloyd almost fell off the roof trying to get back the map, you grabbed him and held him close, not wanting to let go out of fear that he might try to hurt himself again. I then realized that you chose to protect Lloyd and broke your hatred for humans. All because you loved Lloyd as the little brother you never had." He then turned to Pythor again with a small smile.

"I promise you, Pythor," he said, placing his hand on his shoulder again. "We will get Lloyd back. And when we do, you will not be as useless as you said you were." Pythor smiled weakly before wiping his tears away.

"Thank you, Sensei," he replied, "and I will train my hardest to be ready when the time comes to save my little brother."

"I know you will, my friend…I know you will."

_***Pythor: Green Ninja? **__(Deleted Fan-Scene from _The Green Ninja_)__*****_

"Fi-YAAAH!" Kai then started to rock as he imagined himself as the Green Ninja and fighting Lord Garmadon. He may be Sensei's guest and brother _and _Lloyd's father, but there's no way he's going to let the Dark Lord get the Golden Weapons. Just then, he heard Sensei's voice over the intercom.

"Please, Pythor. Come with me. I wish to speak to you alone for a minute."

"Yes, Sensei," Pythor's voice replied. Curious, he rushed as quickly as he could down to the lower deck to Sensei's room. When he got there, he saw the other Ninja at the doorway.

"Kai, you're just in time," Jay hissed. "I think this is something big involving Pythor." Kai then rushed up to them to join them and looked in through the window. Inside, Pythor stood before Sensei with the Four Golden Weapons on his bed.

"I have come to learn that you have powers of the magical arts which you have been hiding all this time," Sensei said to the Serpentine with a smile.

The Ninja knew what he meant. When in that wintery forest where Zane found out he's a robot, Pythor used his magic to help the ninja defeat those giant, long-legged creatures. He also used his powers to try and free the ninja when they were trapped in that block of ice in the amusement park, and he used his magic again to change a disguised Skales' score from 0 to 10 at the talent show. And he used his magic to help the Ninja train before Sensei returned home with Garmadon.

"Y-Yes, of course," Pythor replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nya told you about it. Truth be told, I…figured the secret might come out sooner or later."

"And truth be told, Pythor," Sensei replied with a smile, "I have never suspected that _you_…might be the destined Green Ninja." Pythor's fuchsia eyes shot open with shock.

"Wh-What?!" The Ninja were also shocked.

"Pythor the Green Ninja?" Kai hissed with disbelief. "Ya gotta be kidding me!"

"Whoa, didn't see _that _coming," Cole replied as Jay whistled.

"My senses indicate that Pythor may be the one," Zane explained, "although my dream shows that the Green Ninja is actually _human_." They then looked back into Sensei's room as he began to explain.

"You are the soul survivor of the extinction of your Tribe, the most powerful of the five Tribes, and you are willing to sacrifice everything to protect Lloyd." He then turned to the weapons, causing Pythor to turn to them as well in awe. "This is why the Four Golden Spinjitzu Weapons are together here. If you are indeed the Green Ninja, Pythor, then they will all react unanimously." Pythor turned to him in reply.

"Se…Sensei…"

"Approach the weapons," he requested, holding his hand out to the weapons. The ninja then watched as Pythor turned to the weapons, biting his bottom lip nervously. If he's the Green Ninja as Sensei believes, that means he will be the one to defeat Garmadon. But how can he destroy the father of his adopted brother Lloyd, whom he loves so dearly?

All four Ninja then watched as Pythor slowly raised his hand towards the weapons…

"What are you four doing?" The Ninja fell back and onto each other when Garmadon, dressed in a bathrobe, startled them with his sudden appearance.

"I should ask _you _the same thing," Kai snarled, getting up as did the others.

"Evil never sleeps," the Dark Lord answered with a glare.

"Well, neither does good," the Fire Ninja replied, his hands balling hard into fists.

"Perhaps we should settle this once and for all," Garmadon replied, slowly approaching him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kai growled back, approaching him as well. Zane quickly stepped up between them as Cole stopped Kai and Jay stopped Garmadon.

"Okay, easy, you two," the White Ninja said calmly. "Now's not the time to be fighting."

"Oh, c'mon," Kai protested as Pythor came out of the room.

"Guys," he asked, making them all calm down, "what is going on out here?"

"Why don't you ask my brother's four little spies?" Garmadon answered, pointing at the Ninja accusingly. Pythor and Sensei turned to them.

"Guys?" Pythor replied, looking hurt. "You were…spying on me?"

"No! No!" Cole quickly protested, not wanting to upset his friend. "We were just…uh…"

"So are you the Green Ninja?!" Kai asked.

"KAI!" the other Ninja yelled as Cole smacked him upside the head.

"N-No, I'm not," Pythor protested quickly.

"You mean the weapons didn't react like Sensei said?" asked Zane, turning to him with surprise.

"The truth is he doesn't want to be the Green Ninja," Sensei answered. Pythor rubbed his arm as he explained.

"Sure, I've helped you out a lot, and my powers seem evident. But…I just don't want to fight Garmadon. He's Lloyd's father, and if I fight him…I just don't want to break Lloyd's heart, okay?" He then looked down in shame before Garmadon placed his hand on his arm.

"Lloyd's very lucky to have a caring person like you for an older brother," he stated, causing Pythor to smile shyly.

"So who _is _the Green Ninja?" asked Kai desperately.

"KAI!" the other Ninja yelled before Jay smacked him upside the head.

"Well, thank you _so _much, Kai, for ruining the moment," Pythor snapped sarcastically before slithering down the hallway.

"Hey, I was just asking!" the Red Ninja protested after him.

"Now I know why he has no girlfriend," Garmadon whispered to his brother.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kai snapped before the Dark Lord shot him a mocking glare.

"You were supposed to."

_***Don't Leave Him **__(Deleted Fan-Scene from _All of Nothing_)__*****_

Pythor slithered over to the Ninja's bedroom to find Garmadon packing his things.

"Garmadon," he said with surprise, "you're not…leaving, are you?" The black-skinned, four-armed warrior turned to him in answer.

"Now that Lloyd's safe," he explained, "and the Fangblades have all been retrieved…I'm no longer needed here." He was about to pick up his bag when Pythor spoke up.

"That's not true! Sensei needs you…_Lloyd _needs you! Sure, he's the Green Ninja, but he was first your _son_! And…I can't stand the thought of him loosing the one member of his family he still cares about." Garmadon looked up to see that the Anacondrai's trying unsuccessfully to fight back his tears. "Please, Garmadon, don't leave your son again. Sensei said I fought the darkness in my heart so that I can be there for Lloyd as his big brother. If I can, then so can _you_!" Garmadon reluctantly shook his head.

"_You _weren't infected with the venom of the Great Devourer," he explained. Pythor then looked down a little in defeat. He knows that the Dark Lord's right.

"I understand that you have to leave," he replied with a lump in his throat, "but understand that the next time you and Lloyd cross paths, he will do everything in his powerful to defeat you." With a small smile and a sad chuckle, Garmadon patted his back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. Pythor smiled tearfully as he walked past him to head out the door but stopped. "You'll…protect Lloyd while I am away, right?"

"With my very life," Pythor answered, turning to him. "I swear it on the souls of my departed Tribe." Garmadon nodded to him in reply.

"Oh, and Pythor?" The Anacondrai turned to his smiling face. "You are very fortunate to have someone like my son in your life. He's a good boy, and he'll soon become a great man one day. Although you and he are on the opposite side of me, I'm proud to have him as my son…and you as his older brother." Pythor smiled back in reply when a plan came to him.

"Hold on," he said before slithering up to the wardrobe and opening it to get out a glider inside. "At least, let me lend you one of Jay's gliders. I know you probably don't need it, but I was thinking it might—" He turned to see that Garmadon has already gone, and his face fell.

"…Help," he mumbled before a tear streamed down his face. "Take care of yourself…Father…"


	10. Chapter 10

_*****__**Pteronophobia **__(deleted fan-scene of _The Snake King_)__*****_

Lloyd looked into the crack of the door to find Pythor sitting on his bed, looking down at the Anacondrai Staff he and the Generals have retrieved from his Tomb. He had overheard the Generals talking about Pythor acting strangely since they came to the Tomb and has been that way since they came back from there. Lloyd just had to find out what what's bothering the new Snake King, even if he _did _betray him back at Darkly's.

Truth is the young boy believed that Pythor deserves his forgiveness. He recalled the reason why Pythor betrayed him.

"_I thought you were my friend!"_

"_All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slaves!"_

Lloyd figured that was the reason the Serpentine hates humans. Pythor thought he wanted to enslave the snake creatures. But the boy didn't say he wanted _slaves_; he wanted _henchmen _and _friends_. He would have told Pythor that sooner, but he left before he could. He felt mad about it as he was heartbroken, but now seeing Pythor like this…he just feels terrible…especially when he saw Pythor hug his Staff with quiet but noticeable sobs.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in between sobs. "I'm so sorry…" Why was he apologizing, and to who? Then he recalled that Pythor was acting strangely as they approached his Tomb…his _Tribe's _Tomb! He must be mourning for his fallen brethren. They're all gone, and he's the only one left. Not taking much more of this, Lloyd crept into the bedroom.

"Pythor…" The snake shot his head up and turned sharply to see Lloyd standing behind him, looking rather timid and crestfallen. Oh, Great Devourer, has he been watching him crying?!

"What are you doing here, boy?!" he yelled, looking away and wiping away his tears only to have new ones flowed down from his fuchsia eyes. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Pythor turned his head to him in reply, showing confusion on his tear-stained face.

"Sorry about…what?" he asked, trying his hardest to swallow back the lump in his throat. He didn't even bother to stop Lloyd as the boy sat down on the bed beside him.

"About your Tribe," he answered. "I know you don't wanna believe me but…what happened wasn't your fault. They didn't have a choice. I just wish that…I could bring your Tribe back somehow. But that's probably impossible isn't it…unless we could make clones."

"Clones?"

"You know," Lloyd explained, looking up at him. "Replicas of your Tribe members created from their DNA. My classmate Gene from Darkly's Boarding School told me about that. DNA's used to make a clone, like one of your scales or—"

"Lloyd, no!" Pythor cried, slithering back when he reached out to his side. Lloyd looked up at him and soon recalled what he had overheard Skales tell the other Generals.

"_Pythor'sss pretty touchy; he yelled at me to take my handsss off him when I wasss trying to help him up. He ssseemed freaked out about it, too."_

"Pythor, what's wrong?" he then asked. "Why don't you want anyone to touch you? You seemed okay with me hugging you back at your Tomb."

"That was because you hugged my _neck _and not my _midsection_," he explained, hugging himself. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but…I'm…I'm…I'm pteronophobic." Lloyd arched an eyebrow at him.

"Terra-what-now?" Pythor looked up at him sharply.

"I'm scared of getting tickled, alright?!" he snapped. "Especially on the stomach!" The blond couldn't believe it. Pythor's scared of getting tickled! A sly smirk then appeared on his face, reminding the Anacondrai of back when Lloyd was a "bad guy" in-training. Uh-oh…

"Lloyd," he warned with a whimper, "don't look at me that way…" Lloyd then pounced upon him and started to wiggle his fingers against his scaly stomach.

"ACKHAHAHAHA! LLOYD, NOHOHOHOHO! STOP IT! PFFHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T—HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Considerate payback for back at Darkly's," the boy stated, also thinking this the best way to cheer up and make Pythor feel better.

"I SAID I—HAHAHAHAHA—WAS—PFFHAHAHAHA—SORR—HAHAHAHAHA!" Pythor protested, having a hard time trying to get the boy to stop. And yet the violet Serpentine can feel the heavy burden rising off of his shoulders.

_Guess Lloyd isn't such a bad boy after all…_

_***Lover's Chase **__(Starring my OC)__*****_

Pam couldn't help but giggle as she hid behind a cloud. Her sneaky Pythor is at it again. He's followed her when she got the chance to be alone, without the Ninja, Malcho, or her animal friends. He then jumped her and started to smother her with kisses. Now she knows how Penelope Pussycat felt when in Pepe le Pew's embrace. Fortunately, she escaped his grasp and took off to the skies with the power of her Four Wind Sais. The bad news is that Pythor anticipated this, explaining why he brought along his Draco-Steed Nebula.

Right now, she's hiding so as to avoid her lovesick Romeo. Although being a damsel in distress can annoy her at times, she couldn't help but have fun with Pythor. This little lover's chase of theirs is rather fun as it is cute. She feels like a little kid again playing tag and/or hide-and-seek.

"Oh, Pamela, darling~! Come out~ come out~ wherever you are~" Pythor's voice sang not to far from her cloud. She just had to stifle a laugh. Although she never admits it, the Anacondrai is just too cute that way. It makes her want to jump out and tickle him.

"You can fly, my little kitten," he teased, "but you can't hide~"

_I can try_, she thought to herself before looking over the cloud to get a peak at him. But when she did, he wasn't there.

"Did I throw him off my tail?" she asked herself with confusion.

"I'm afraid not." Before Pam had time to react, Pythor threw his arms around her legs and pulled her onto Nebula's back. The two of them snuck up from behind her and got the drop on her.

"Hey, no fair!" Pam yelled with a bit of a giggle in her tone. "You caught me with my guard down!"

"Can I help it if I'm persistent?" he asked slyly.

"More like _stubborn_."

"Oh, yeah?" On that note, Pythor pulled her into his chest for a kiss.

_***Pythor's Reaction to the Funny Switch **__(Deleted Fan-Scene from _Tick Tock_)__*****_

"Zane…" Pythor said as he and the other Ninja gapped at the open chest of the White Ninja. "You are…You are…"

"A ROBOT?!" the others cried.

"All this time," Zane answered, looking down at the switches and wires that were inside of him the whole time. "I never knew…"

"I, uh…" Jay started. "I guess that explains your, uh…why you're so, uh…"

"Smart," Pythor finished, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings, "and I guess…not much of a joker…uh, no offense."

"Actually Pythor," Zane explained, "as it turns out, I _do _have a sense of humor. I never show it because my funny switch wasn't on."

"Funny switch?" Zane then switched on a switch on him labeled _Humor _before closing his chest. Then he started dancing around like a smiling goofball as he started singing:

"Hello, my baby!

Hello, my honey!

Hello, my ragtime ga~al!

Send me a kiss on wi~ire!" Jay just burst out laughing as his White brother stopped his comical performance, but the others just stared at him in weirded-out shock. Pythor's reaction?

"Alright, it's official!" the violet Serpentine, holding up his hands as if it were a stickup. "We are _not _to show that performance to Lloyd…although that was pretty funny. Thank goodness it didn't involve a rubber chicken, because _that _would be just plain scary."


	11. Chapter 11

_*****__**Aftermath of the Art Show **__(sequel to _The Art of Passion_)__*****_

Pythor was playing chess with Zane while Fangtom looked out the window for any signs of Skales and Amber. A minute later, the Anacondrai looked up from the chess table to glance up at his Fangpyre comrade.

"Fangtom, are you _still _keeping an eye out for those two lovebirds?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "You've been at that window for _hours _now."

"Three hours and forty-five minutes, actually," Zane corrected, still focusing on the game. "He sat down a while after we dropped Skales and Amber off at the museum."

"You _know _what I mean, Zane," the Anacondrai replied with annoyance. "I am simply saying that Fangtom should stop being such a worrywart."

"I can't help it," Fangtom replied, turning to his superior. "All this waiting around is getting me antsy! What if Skales said something to upset Amber but it was an accident? What if they got mugged? What if—"

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps they got back already, and you didn't notice because they came on the _opposite_ side of the ship?" asked Pythor. Long pause…before the Fangpyre face-palmed one of his heads.

"Stupid!" He then got up and slithered over to the door, and Pythor silently sighed with relief.

_Maybe I can finally get more concentration on the game…_

"Checkmate." Pythor looked down with surprise that the Nindroid has taken down his king with a bishop.

"Darn it!" In the meantime, Fangtom had just opened the door to see Skales in the hallway, swishing around all day-dreamy.

_That must be a good sign…hopefully._

"Uh, welcome back, Skales." Pythor and Zane looked up with interest.

"Judging by the dreamy look in your eyes," Zane said with a slight smile, "I would compute that your date with Amber went well?" Skales didn't answer but instead sighed a lovestruck sigh.

"I think we can take that as a yes," Pythor replied with a smirk.

"I kissed her…" Skales sighed dreamily. "And she kissed me back…"

"SERIOUSLY?!" the three of them cried in unison. Fangtom then hugged the Hypnobrai in reply, snapping him out of it.

"You big dope!" he laughed. "Why didn't you come clean sooner? You two had me worried sick!"

"I also calculate that there is going to be a _second _date," Zane whispered to Pythor.

"I also have a feeling that Skales is mere moments away from proposing to her as well," the Anacondrai concurred slyly. "So…best out of five?"

_***French Date **__(Starring my OC)__*****_

Pam smiled shyly at Pythor as he pushed her chair in. Despite this secret rendezvous she's having with the Anacondrai, the Yellow Ninja couldn't help but enjoy herself. One of the moments she can actually enjoy the peace between herself and the Serpentine is when she's spending time with him like back at Alura and Fangtom's wedding.

Right now, she's having dinner with him at a cute French restaurant in Ninjago City. At first, Pam was worried that the people also dining there would freak out if they see Pythor. Fortunately, he used a mirage spell to make people think he's a human, so she now has nothing to worry about.

"See, Pamela?" he said as he took his seat opposite of her. "We have nothing to worry about. We can enjoy our romantic outings together without any interruptions." Pam smiled in reply as he placed his hand on hers.

"I know," she replied, looking up at his fuchsia eyes. "You're just so amazing. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well," he purred with bedroom eyes, "I can't enjoy my day without seeing your adorable smile, my little croissant."

"Oh, _Sacre Bleu_," she giggled. "I had no idea you spoke French."

"Oh, trust me, _ma petite_," he replied, lifting her chin up with one claw. "I am full of surprises." As this was going on, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd were watching them from behind the screen of a private booth they're hiding in.

"Okay, serious," Lloyd said with a wrinkled nose, "if those two say anymore French mushy stuff, I'm gonna throw up on the snails."

"It's pronounced escargot, Lloyd," Jay replied.

"What's the difference? The French are just plain nuts."

_***Worse than Detention **__(Deleted Fan-Scene from _Double Trouble_)__*****_

"Ow…my aching head…"

"Well, well, well…it looks like Mr. Chumsworth is awake." Recognizing the voice as Brad from the garden, Pythor shot his eyes open to find himself tied up and lying on the floor in one of the classrooms. And he's surrounded by Lloyd's old classmates…but where's Lloyd?

"Boys?" he asked, not liking the look they're giving him. "What is this, a made up custom for Ninja Day? Where's Lloyd?"

"I'm over here!" Pythor looked up to find the Green Ninja tied onto a chair.

"What is going on here?" he then demanded. "Why did you tie us up like this?"

"It's an intervention," Gene answered. "We want the old Lloyd back."

"Intervention? But Lloyd isn't that kind of a boy; he's destined to be a hero. And what does this have to do with _me_?!"

"Let's say we want payback for what you did to us a while back," Brad answered with a sneer.

"Oh, come _on!_" he replied with agitation. "I said I was sorry!"

"Doesn't matter," a blond boy answered. "Time for your punishment!" Pythor just smirked in reply.

"What are you going to do? Give me detention? Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Uh, Pythor?" Lloyd replied as the Serpentine laughed at his own joke. "I think it's gonna be _worse _than detention." The Anacondrai stopped laughing and turned to his little brother with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd gulped in reply.

"That!" Pythor turned to the boys to see that they brought out a weird machine of some kind with large feathers.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see soon enough," Gene answered. "It's a new device of torture I built." He then set the machine besides Pythor's stomach and pressed a green button. The snake's eyes shot up wide with horror when the feathers lowered themselves onto his exposed abdomen.

"No! Wait! Don't let it—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, I CAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pythor was cut by his own laughter as the feathers began moving about against his stomach, tickling him much to his own dismay. And since the ropes have pinned him down to the ground, he couldn't move or roll away.

"It works!" Gene cried with delight. "My Tickle Torture 2000 works!"

"TURN IT OFAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pythor begged, tears starting to form in his eyes. "SOMEBOHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Guys, stop it!" Lloyd cried angrily. "He hates that!"

"Don't worry, Lloyd," Brad replied as Gene turned it off by pressing the red button on the machine. "It's just an example of what will happen to those who mess with us."

"You…you boys…are…are evil," Pythor replied in between pants.

"How polite of you to have noticed, Mr. Chumsworth," Gene replied with a menacing grin. "But you better keep quiet. One word out of you, and you'll be going through that torture for a full 1.5 minutes, no less than that." Pythor gulped in reply as Brad walked up to the tied up Lloyd.

"C'mon, Lloyd," he said to him. "Doesn't a part of you miss being bad?"

"Of course not!" Pythor snapped, forgetting about the threat. "Lloyd would never—PFFFHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Third oneshot contains two yaoi pairings! Feel free to skip. If not, you've been warned. Sorry for the delay btw; having a hard time logging in.

_*****__**The Big Surprise **__(starring my OC)__*****_

Fangtom stretched with relief from the tiresome day he had. Despite that relief, however, he couldn't help but think about his beloved wife Alura. She has been acting rather strangely lately. She appeared tired and weak throughout a whole month and a fortnight. It's almost like she's ill. The Fangpyre General could tell Skales or Pythor about her condition, but the last thing he wants to do is worry his brother-in-law and bother the Snake King during his royal duties.

"I guess I should talk to Alura before I do anything drastic," he said to himself as he approached the door to his and Alura's apartment. He then took a hold of the knob and entered the household.

"Alura, I'm ho—"

"Oh, Fangtom! Welcome home, darling. How was your day?" Fangtom blinked with surprise as Alura quickly covered her lap with a blanket…all over her stomach?

"Uh, dear?" he then asked. "Is everything alright? You're acting a little…nervous."

"Oh, I'm fine," she answered with a smile. "I'm just surprised to see you back home so soon." Fangtom was about to explain about that when he spotted something sticking out from under the blanket next to her. They look like…knitting needles.

"What's with the knitting needles?" he asked, pointing at them. Alura turned to them with shock.

"Oh, uh…I'm practicing knitting," she answered. "It's not as easy as it looks though." Fangtom then placed his Staff in its holder before slithering up to his wife.

"You wouldn't know unless you have another's opinion," he stated matter-of-factly. "Let me see."

"Fangtom, no! It's—" But it was too late. When Fangtom picked it up, he was surprised to find three to five little knitted garbs under the blanket, made for baby Serpentine.

"Alura," he said in awe. "Are these…?" The Hypnobrai sighed in defeat before removing the blanket from her stomach, revealing that it's now bulging. And he knows what that means!

"Yes, Fangtom," she answered with a blush on her face. "I'm pregnant." Wanting to make sure, the two-headed snake sat next to her and placed his hand on her stomach. Sure enough, he felt slight movement inside.

"So…I'm going to be a father?" Alura nodded in answer, and Fangtom hugged her in reply.

"Oh, Alura, you've made me happier than when you said yes back at the Frozen Mountains!" he cried with delight. "I can't wait until we tell the others. Oh, Skales will be so psyched! How many are we expecting?" Alura turned to him with surprise.

"So…you're not upset?" He looked at her with surprise.

"Why would I be upset? I was actually concerned about you because you were acting strangely that I thought you'd be sick or something. And besides…I was going to ask you if you feel like starting a family together." Alura smiled with tears before hugging her husband.

"Seven."

"Huh?"

"Seven eggs. That's how many we're expecting a month and a half from now." Fangtom smiled in reply before resting one head on her stomach and nuzzling her cheek with the other head.

"I can hardly wait…"

_***Waiting for Elaine **__(after _Asking Her Out_)__*****_

"Lloyd, will ya stop wringing your hands like that?" Cole asked the younger boy. "You're make _me _nervous."

"Sorry, Cole," Lloyd replied, quickly pulling his hands apart.

"Why are you all riled up all of a sudden?" the Black Ninja asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous because this is his first date with a fine young lady such as Elaine," Pythor explained, taking a sip of his soda.

The three of them are waiting for Elaine in Cole's room. Cole has offered his bathroom to his little cousin to get changed in before Lloyd and Pythor came along to pick her up. Right now, they're waiting in his sitting room with some soda for her to finish getting ready.

"Don't worry about it, Lloyd," Cole said to the Green Ninja. "You're gonna do just fine. Even Pythor's gonna go along as chaperone to make sure it goes smoothly."

"I know," Lloyd grumbled. "I'm just making sure you're not gonna try and kill me." Cole blinked at him in reply.

"What makes you think I'm gonna kill ya?"

"The whole Jay-Nya-Kai scenario," Pythor answered matter-of-factly. Cole then laughed in reply.

"Lloyd, I'm not as overprotective as Kai is," he assured him in between giggles. "Sure, I care a lot about Elaine, but I know she's quite capable of taking care of herself."

"So…you're not upset about me taking her out?"

"If he _is _upset, I'd be giving him a severe sitting-down." The three boys turned to see Elaine dressed in her bright green glittering top and black jeans. Lloyd was just in shock at how cute she looks that all he could do is let out a squeak.

"Why, Elaine," Pythor said to her as he got up from his chair. "You look positively adorable; I just couldn't help myself." Elaine blushed in reply.

"Thank you, Mr. Chumsworth," she replied shyly. "You're too kind." She then turned to Lloyd. "Ready to go?" Lloyd quickly snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, quickly hopping off of the couch and over to her. Before Pythor and the kids left, Cole stopped the Anacondrai.

"Just be sure to be back at around ten, okay?" he asked. "You _know _how Sensei gets."

"Got it," he answered before they left the room.

_***Awkward Moment***_

Pythor rubbed his head with a groan as he slithered down the hall of the _Bounty_. It's not because he had a tiresome day; he has to put up with Skalidor and Cole's romance. About an hour ago, as he was passing through, he came upon the Earth Ninja sitting on the Constrictai's lap and making out with him passionately while the black snake held him in his arms and coils. He just had to get out of there to give those two more privacy…and to avoid watching it more.

"I just don't get those two," he sighed to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. "Sure, they're in love with each other, but _seriously_! It's like watching that movie in real life. Uh, what was that name? Something to do with a mountain…Crowhack? No…Shookshack? No…Well, whatever the name is, I'm glad Lloyd didn't see those two in that position. He'd be scarred for life."

Pythor then opened the door to enter another room…only to get the shock of his life. Lying on the couch together were Skales and Fangtom…and they're making out! Fangtom held Skales in his arms while kissing him passionately with one head and suckling on his neck with the other head. And the Hypnobrai himself was running his hands up and down the Fangpyre's back while their tails were wrapped around one another. That moment was cut short when Skales opened his eyes slowly and spotted Pythor at the doorway gawking at them.

"PYTHOR!" Skales' face blushed like crazy as Fangtom's heads shot up and turned to the Anacondrai as well. There was now a slightly wet and noticeable hickey on the blue snake's neck, but Skales made no attempt to sit up on the couch. All he did was hold up his hands over his mouth to unsuccessfully hide his blush as Fangtom tried to explain.

"Uh, I was…we were…uh," he started as wiped the slight drool from one of his bottom jaws.

"Sorry, boys," Pythor said quickly. "Wrong room." He then left the room quickly and closed the door.

"Something tells me he must have found this awkward now," Skales then whimpered. Fangtom simply looked down at him slyly.

"_I _don't," he purred before lowering his heads to the Hypnobrai's blushing face…

"_Brokeback Mountain_! That's the name of the movie!" the two Serpentine heard Pythor cry outside. Deciding not to ask, they brushed it aside and resumed to their passionate moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Just to let you know, the first oneshot isn't a Lloyd/Pythor yaoi. So please don't get any bad ideas.

_***Staring Contest***_

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Come off it! How can you win a staring contest when you got eyelids?"

"Well, snakes are known to have no eyelids. Although we Serpentine _have_ eyelids, we are really good at staring contests."

"Then why don't you prove it?" Pythor smirked at the young Green Ninja slyly.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"You bet! Staring contest?"

"Staring contest it is."

"Alright! Ready…go!" The two of them then started to stared down at each other to begin the staring contest. Human verses Serpentine. Green versus Fuchsia. Hero verses King.

"Hey, guys, I—WHOA!" As Kai was coming in, he tripped and bumped into Pythor's back, causing the Anacondrai to lean forward. He then stood up again.

"Sorry 'bout that, I—" He stopped with a gawking face to see that he had caused Pythor to lean forward and kiss Lloyd…on the lips!

"Aw, dude! Gross!" Lloyd cried, pulling away from Pythor with a wrinkled nose. "Why did you do that?!"

"It wasn't _me_!" Pythor protested, wiping his lips and spatting to the side. He then turned to see Kai staring at them with a sweat-drop.

"Uh…oops?"

"Kaaiii…" Pythor growled, clenching his fists.

"Uh, I think I hear Sensei calling," Kai gulped before dashing out of the room screaming.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Pythor roared as he chased after him.

"I think I'm gonna be scarred for life," Lloyd said to himself before throwing up into the nearest trashcan.

_***Meeting Malcho**__(starring my OC)__*****_

"What's all this about?" asked Fangtom as Pam and the Ninja led him, Pythor, and the other Generals over to the Slither Pit Arena.

"We want you to meet Malcho," Pam answered. "He's my guardian and means of transportation…when I'm not using the _Bounty_, of course."

"You make it sound like we're going to like him," replied Acidicus.

"You are," Pythor replied. "He's a Quetzalcoatl."

"A what-now?" asked Skalidor as they reached the arena where Malcho was waiting for them. He then held up his wing in greeting when he saw them.

"_Hola_, _amigos_!"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" The four Generals screamed with terror when they saw the giant snake before them and jumped into the Ninja's arms: Skales into Kai's; Fangtom into Jay's; Acidicus into Zane's; and Skalidor into Cole's. Malcho was surprised at their response.

"What's with them?" he asked Lloyd.

"Sorry, Malcho," Lloyd snickered. "They've never seen a Quetzalcoatl before, especially one of your size."

"PYTHOR, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE WAS _THAT _HUGE?!" Skales yelled.

"You never asked," the Snake King snickered.

_***Pet/Mascot**__(deleted fan-scene from_ Ninja VS Pirates_)__*****_

"Are you guys _sure _this is the place?" Pythor asked as he and the ninja got off the bus and looked up at the dojo. "I'm having my doubts about it."

"I'm sure Sensei wouldn't think about sending us out on a wild goose chase, Pythor," Zane answered.

"I know," the snake replied before pointing up at the sign. "I'm talking about the title. 'Grand Master Dareth's Mojo Dojo?' Sounds like something out of a Voodoo ghost story."

"Yeesh," Lloyd replied with a wrinkled nose. "Just thinking about it got me thinking about dolls. Freak-y!" They entered the dojo anyway, and Pythor was a little impressed by the setup. The only drawback was the beaded curtains.

"If this Dareth guys has long hair, small shades, and a tye-dye t-shirt," he whispered to Jay, "I'm _so _out of here!" Jay snickered and elbowed the Anacondrai as Master Dareth passed through the beads, revealing himself as a man with short brown hair looking like Elvis Presley's, brown eyes, and a brown karate robe.

"Welcome to Master Dareth's Mojo Dojo," he said to them all cool-like. "I am Master Dareth, the All-Powerful Karate Machine of Ninjago City. Please note my trophies." Pythor gave himself a face-palm as the dojo master showed off his trophy case.

_Oh, no! It's worse than I thought! He's a chocolate-flavored Elvis Presley!_

"We're the Ninja," Cole said before holding his hand out to Lloyd. "And this here's Lloyd, the destined Green Ninja. We want to borrow your dojo to help train him to go up against his father Lord Garmadon. I'm sure you won't mind since we saved Ninjago from the Great Devourer."

"As I recall," Dareth replied unimpressed, "it was _Lord Garmadon _who destroyed the Great Devourer."

"Uh, yeah," Jay chuckled indignantly, "that's not how—"

"Actually, he's right," Pythor interrupted. "Lloyd's father _was _the one who destroyed the Great Devourer. All we did was first expose its weak spot for him with the Sonic Raider."

"PYTHOR!" the ninja yelled at him.

"I'm just saying…"

"Whoa! Awesome!" Dareth said. "I didn't know your pet or mascot or whatever it is can talk! Oh, can you make him roll over?" Pythor turned to the older man sharply, rage forming in his eyes.

"Pet? Mascot?! DO I LOOK A _DOG _YOU?!"

"We'll have you know," Kai quickly said before Pythor could kill him, "we're really good."

"I dareth you to take me on," Dareth replied, taking a cheesy fighting pose. "I know the Tiger…" He crouched down on all fours and snarled like a tiger. "…The Snake…" He then stood up and swayed his arms around with hissing sounds.

"As if being called a _pet _wasn't offensive enough," growled Pythor as Kai pulled his mask over his face. The Red Ninja then pulled his Tornado of Fire on Dareth, who screamed in terror before collapsing to the ground.

_Apparently, he knows the Howler Monkey too_, Pythor then thought with a stifled laugh.

"But _we_ know Spinjitzu," Kai then said after he stopped his Spinjitzu Tornado. Dareth then stood up with an impressed smile.

"You're welcome to use my dojo as much as you wish," he then said.

"And I also would _appreciate _it if you don't call me a pet or a mascot again," Pythor added. "I prefer to be called 'Pythor', thank you very much."


	14. Chapter 14

Before we start, I just want to let you know that the Skales/Fangtom yaoi was in _no way _related to the oneshot with Alura's babies. I only did it for fun. Anyway, sorry for the mix-up.

_***Pythor Meets Garmadon **__(deleted fan-scene from _The Green Ninja_)__*****_

As Pythor was cleaning up the last of the training equipment on the deck, he felt a familiar presence suddenly make its way onto the ship. That sort of presence he learned to feel from a wise mentor of his and the ninja.

"Sensei?" he asked, turning around only to see no one there. He then shook his head with a realistic sigh. "No, it couldn't possibly be—"

"I am home!" Pythor shot his head up at the voice and looked up at the upper deck. Sure enough, there stood Sensei Wu.

"Sensei!" he cried, slithering as fast as he could to the upper deck. "You're home! You had no idea how much we've missed you!"

"It's good to see you too, Pythor," Sensei said to him as they hugged and Nya and the Ninja joined them.

"Welcome home, Sensei," Zane greeted their mentor.

"Oh, Sensei, have you missed a lot!" Jay said to him in excitement. "Pythor's a sorcerer! Zane's a robot! Nya's the Samurai! Cole's a dancer—"

"Zane is a _what_?"

"It's a long story," Pythor explained with a laugh. "But to make things a bit shorter, all the Ninja have discovered their true potential."

"Except for Kai," Cole reminded the Anacondrai.

"He'll get there," the violet snake stated with confidence. "I'm _sure _of it."

"Where _is _Kai?" asked Sensei. Before anyone could answer, the Red Ninja rushed up to join the group.

"Sorry," he panted before turning to the wise man. "Welcome back, Sensei." Pythor was about to ask Sensei how his trip went when a dark shadow stepped out from behind him…with red eyes and _four arms_!

"Sensei, watch out!" Kai cried. Everything went into slow motion as Kai jumped at the shadow with his Fire Sword and Zane jumped in front of Sensei and cried out his name. Pythor was in complete shock as Kai and the shadow struggled with each other.

"So we meet again," the shadow snarled at Kai, who then gave Pythor a quick glance.

"Pythor, get a spell ready!" Pythor was about to raise his hand up to do so when Sensei spoke up.

"Kai, he is the reason I left!" The Anacondrai turned to him with confusion.

"But who is he?" Sensei then turned his attention to him.

"Pythor, allow me to introduce you to my brother Garmadon," he said. "Lloyd's father." His fuchsia eyes went wide with surprise before turning to Garmadon.

"You're Lloyd's father?" he asked as Kai quickly got off him.

"I am," he answered as he got up. "And you must be Pythor. Wu told me you were the one who was there for Lloyd." Pythor looked down in shame.

"Until Ourobourus…" he mumbled.

"Either way," the Dark Lord replied, holding up his upper arm to him, "thank you for watching over him." Pythor was surprised as he then took the hand and shook it. "It is good to hear that someone is willing to care for my son besides my brother."

"Well," Pythor replied humbly, "Lloyd's pretty important to me too…" The Ninja then started to yell at him in protest.

"Pythor, what's the matter with you?"

"He's got _four _arms!"

"He'll try to swipe the Golden Weapons!"

"This is the Dark Lord you're shaking hands with!"

"ENOUGH!" The Ninja shut up at Sensei's outburst.

"Sorry, Sensei," they replied simultaneously.

"I don't care about the Golden Weapons right now," Garmadon then explained to the Ninja. "All I care about now is getting my son back."

"Well, with your help, we _will _get him back," Pythor replied before turning to the Ninja firmly. "_Right_, guys?"

"Well, actually," Kai replied angrily…before Cole quickly slammed his heel onto his foot. "—Yes, we will." His answer came out in a squeak.

"In the meantime," Sensei then added, "Garmadon here will be my guest here on the _Bounty_. So I expect all of you to treat him with respect. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," they replied, bowing with reluctance in their voices.

"We should discuss things better in the brig," Pythor stated before he, Sensei, and Garmadon left. "That way, we can discuss our next plan of action."

"Dude, what did you do that for?" Kai growled as he rubbed his now throbbing-in-pain foot.

"Do you _want _Pythor to put your underwear on fire?" Cole hissed back.

_***Coil Cuddling**__(starring my OC)__*****_

Alura groaned as she started to come around. She started to recall slithering away from her new fiancé Fangtom (yes, she's still feeling shy around him) to try and avoid him, so she hid behind a boulder. Then she started to smell a sweet scent and got drowsy before she fell asleep.

The Hypnobrai then looked around to find herself still behind the boulder, but for some reason she couldn't move. She started to feel scaly hands massaging her shoulders, snake fangs gently biting into her neck and suckling on it, and a snake head nuzzling into her hood opposite of the hickey.

"I see my little Hypnobrai's awake," the head then whispered into it. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Fangtom! But how—"

"Poppy pollen," he explained. "They can make any Serpentine drowsy temporarily. He then hugged her with his coils wrapped around her body as he continued to massage her shoulders and suckle on her neck. "You're just so cute when you're surprised."

"Fangtom, not here!" she hissed to him as she struggled to get out of his grip, despite feeling good from his gentle touch. "Skales will find us!"

"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "Your brother's at a meeting at the moment. He'll be busy for quite a while, so we have some time to ourselves." He then nuzzled into her hood. "Now stop worrying…enjoy yourself…my cute little cobra." He then ran his hands gently down her back and to her sides, which he began rubbing soothingly.

"F-Fangtom…" she whimpered, his touch making her shiver. The Fangpyre General immediately noticed this.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked her as he stopped his massage. "I'm not going to tickle you."

"I'm just…I'm worried that this massage…what if it goes too far? I…I don't want to go through something I'm scared of yet…" Fangtom just smiled at her softly before hugging her fondly.

"Hey, I'm not that sort of male," he whispered to her. "I'm more than willing to wait until after the wedding to make that sort of commitment. Besides…I'm nervous about it too. But we'll make through together when the moment's right. So relax and not worry about the future. Think about the happy moments of right now…" He then started to constrict his coils around her waist down to massage her (her favorite massaging spot/technique), and she pressed her back into his chest with a smiling sigh.

"That's my girl…" He then lowered his one head back to her neck.

"Fangtom…can you do me this one thing?"

"Anything…"

"Could you whisper what you love about me into my hood?" Fangtom's other head smiled before pressing into her hood.

"Where would like me to start?"

_***Cute Animal Lover**__(starring my OC)__*****_

Skalidor sighed as he watched Fauna stroke a bunny in her arms affectionately and hummed softly to it. Pythor was right; his sister has a wonderful way with animals. And just looking at how she cuddles with a lovable animal makes him want to hug her and kiss her lips like crazy. Fortunately, he restrained himself from doing something others might find drastic at first.

When Fauna gave the bunny a little Eskimo kiss on its little nose, he failed to keep back a chuckle, causing her to turn to him.

"Oh, Skalidor," she said to him. "I didn't see you there. What was that chuckle for anyway?" The Constrictai blushed in reply and looked away timidly before giving his answer reluctantly.

"I just couldn't…couldn't help but see how…cute you are when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Give your little bunny friends Eskimo kisses." He then shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for a slap in the face…only to get a kiss on the cheek instead.

"You say the sweetest things," she giggled sweetly. Skalidor then fainted in reply with a lovestruck sigh.

_I should call her cute more often._


	15. Chapter 15

In the third story, I do not own the characters or movie that will be mentioned in it. Also, the scenes in the first two are parodies of scenes from the old Mary-Kate/Ashley sitcom Two of a Kind. Enjoy.

_***Snakes of a Scale***_

"Kai, for the last time," Skales growled as he slammed his book onto his lap with annoyance. "Will you _quit_ worrying? Jay's a responsible guy; I'm sure he'll take good care of Nya. He saved her back at that amusement park, remember?"

Kai didn't answer. He just sat there, bouncing his knee up and down as he waited for Jay to come and take Nya out for their date. The Hypnobrai just rubbed his eyes with a groan.

"I'm glad I wasn't like _that_ with Alura," he sighed.

"Oh, really?" Fangtom replied, looking up from the coffeepot. "As I recall, you've been scaring off any male Hypnobrai who would come as much as a foot near her."

"Only because she's _your _girl from the start!" Skales protested with a glare. "I've told you that already."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kai finally asked the two Serpentine.

"Well, for starters," Fangtom answered, "Nya's _not _our sister."

"Second," Skales added as he returned to his book, "it's just a dinner party."

"_Just_ a dinner party?" Kai replied indignantly. "He's taking her to that art exhibit at the Ninjago Needle, one of the most romantic spots in Ninjago City, and all you can say is 'It's just a dinner party'?!"

"Hey, I don't make the rules, alright?" Skales answered calmly. "I just live here."

"He's got ya there, dude," Fangtom replied as he poured himself a cup of joe.

"Shaddup." The three of them then turned to see Nya walking into the living room in her red dress with a red shawl.

"What do ya think?" she asked, twirling around slowly.

"You look gorgeous," Skales answered with a smile.

"Bet ya ten bucks you'll be leaving Jay speechless," Fangtom chuckled.

"I _still _think you should call it off," Kai answered.

"Kai," Nya and the Serpentine replied in warning.

"Alright, I'm shutting up," Kai replied before Jay came in wearing his tux.

"Hey, Nya," he said to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," she answered before grabbing her purse and turning to the guys. "See ya later."

"Have a good time," Fangtom called after them as they left. He and Skales then turned to Kai to see him glaring at them.

"What?" asked Skales.

"If it's 'just a dinner party'," the Red Ninja asked, "then why are they dressed like that?"

"Nya probably wants to look her best for when Jay proposes to her," the Hypnobrai answered as he returned to his book.

"JAY'S GONNA WHAT?!" Skales then looked up at Kai with a smirk, causing Fangtom to snort back a laugh. Kai then glared at him before throwing one of the throw pillows at him.

"Don't do that!" he snapped before the two Serpentine burst out laughing.

_***Telescope**__(starring my OCs)__*****_

"Wow, this telescope's awesome," said Skalidor as he looked through the new telescope that Acidicus just got. "You're lucky, Acidicus. Thinking about using it to spy on Flora?"

"What?" the Venomari cried indignantly. "No! I'm merely using it for the night sky. Such as that meteor shower that's coming up next week?"

"Too bad," Skalidor replied with a hint of humor, "because I can see her sunning herself alongside Fauna in those cute blue bathing suit they were talking about." All four yellow eyes shot open wide at the sound of Flora's name.

"What?! Let me see!" He then pushed the Constrictai out of the way to look into the telescope. Sure enough, the Chumsworth twins were lying on beach chairs, wearing matching blue bikinis with skirts for the bottoms.

"Oh, my gosh…" Acidicus said as his face went warmer with bashfulness. "Flora looks so cute in that shade of blue…" Behind the two Serpentine Generals, Pythor was passing by as he was going over some documents when he overheard Acidicus and turned to see the two Generals looking through his new telescope. Are they checking out his sisters while they're sunning themselves? He then slithered up to them to listen in on them more, looking a little annoyed. Skalidor looked up to see the Snake King right behind them and tried to warn Acidicus.

"Uh, Acidicus?"

"Wow, Skalidor," the Venomari said to him, oblivious to the taller Serpentine behind them. "You were right; their bathing suits _do _match."

"Acidicus…"

"Hold a minute; I think I see something else here."

"Acidicus…"

"Oh, it's Pamela. She's going to sun herself as well in that bathing suit Pythor got her. The violet one with the diamond-shaped hole to show off her belly button?" Pythor's eyes went wide with a bright blush on his face.

"She's wearing it?!" he cried, pushing Acidicus out of the way and looking into it. Sure enough, he spotted her lying down on her beach towel in the cute bathing suit that the smart Serpentine was talking about.

"Hel-looo, gorgeous~"

_***Comments on Rattlesnake Jake***_

The ninja and the Serpentine were watching _Rango_. They hear it's a good movie and decided to see for themselves. What also intrigued them was one of the characters Rattlesnake Jake.

"You know," Kai said, "I gotta admit that Rattlesnake Jake's pretty cool for an outlaw."

"Yeah, especially with that gun/rattle of his," concurred Jay.

"How exactly did he get that anyway?" asked Skales.

"Probably from a hawk biting his old tail off," Fangtom said. "Must explain his fear of hawks."

"Well, hawks are a snake's predator," Cole stated. "At least _you _don't have to worry about them because of your large size. I for one dig how he looks in that hat."

"Ya know," Skalidor stated, "whenever I see that snake in that hat, the first thing that came to mind is Steve Irwin. Ya know, the Crocodile Hunter from Australia?"

"Personally, I admire his sense of honor when he tips his hat to Rango," Zane stated. "It makes me think he should be considered the Samurai of the Old West rather than the Grim Reaper."

"I have to admit that his fiery eyes are intimidating," Acidicus stated. "When I looked at them, all I can think of was Sauron from _Lord of the Rings_. If looks can kill, his eyes would be on the list of deaths by Rattlesnake Jake, along with his venomous bite and his Gatling gun/rattle."

"Ya know," Lloyd said, "if they do make a sequel, I'm betting they'll have Rango and Rattlesnake Jake partner up. They can ride through the desert like that one scene from _Ghost Rider_."

"The one with the Ghost Rider on the motorcycle and the Ghost Rider on the horse?" asked Pythor. Lloyd nodded in reply.

"What do you think, Pythor?"

"Long story short?" the Anacondrai replied before turning back to his book. "After seeing that movie, I can understand why he has a lot of fan-girls for a secondary antagonist."


	16. Chapter 16

_***Date-Snooping (**__starring Amber)__*****_

Within Ninjago City Park, the fireflies were up and about, performing their natural lights display for a couple watching them. As they sat on their picnic blanket, Skales wrapped his arm around Amber's waist and his tail around her ankles. The lovely brunette simply laid her head on his shoulder in reply with a smile on her face that made the Hypnobrai smile.

Unknown to them, however, three other Serpentine Generals and their leader were watching the couple from a good distance behind some trees. Well, except for Pythor; he's invisible.

"You guys _really _think this is a good idea?" asked Skalidor quietly.

"We're only checking up on them to make sure that their date's going well," Acidicus answered.

"I thought we're spying on them for the fun of it," replied Fangtom.

"Uh, that too…I guess."

"Will you three keep it down?" Pythor hissed. "You're going to get us caught!"

However, the couple has overheard them and is quite annoyed.

"Should've known they'd be 'checking' on us," Skales growled softly. A smirk then on Amber's face.

"Why don't we let them watch?" The blue cobra looked down at her and noticed the mischief in her eyes. He then returned the smirk knowingly before pulling her into a kiss. Amber then returned it, moaning so that it would sound passionate to the others.

"Are they doing what I _think _they're doing?" asked Pythor.

"I didn't know Skales was taking French lessons," Acidicus replied.

"If that's how they kiss in France," Skalidor stated, "then they really are crazy." The four of them then watched as Skales moved his head to block their view of Amber's head. But her moaning and whimpering made them think that it's starting to get even more passionate.

"Oh…Skales…yeah, right there…" Skales then moved his hand up to her, but they couldn't tell where he's moving it…until now.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Skales! Take me now, baby!" Fangtom totally lost it before the others can start blushing.

"SKALES HYPNOBRAI, YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF AMBER RIGHT NOW!" The couple then turned to the Generals with sly smiles.

"Gotcha…" Skales said before revealing that his hand's just around her waist. Pythor then became visible again before giving his second-in-command a scolding glare.

"Was that really called for?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be spying on us while we're dating," Amber stated in a teasing tone.

"Technically, she's right," Acidicus replied.

"Shut up!" Skalidor snapped.

_***Matador **__(starring my OCs)__*****_

"Skalidor, I _seriously _don't think this is a good idea," Cole said to the Constrictai as they made their way into the Slither Pit Arena of Ourobourus in their matador costumes.

"C'mon, this is the one opportunity to show Fauna how easily I can handle a bull," Skalidor stated as the Serpentine in the stands cheered and threw flowers at them.

"Why can't you just pet a cow?" the Black Ninja asked before a rose landed on his montera.

"Not challenging enough."

"And _why _am I in this sort of mess with you?"

"Sensei recommended you, remember?" Cole groaned in answer.

"I was hoping you forgot." They then looked up at the royal box, where Pythor, his sisters, and the Ninja were sitting. Skalidor then spotted Fauna sitting between Flora and Vipera as she waved to him. The Constrictai then winked at her with a tiger growl, causing her to giggle as she hid her blushing face behind a fan made of peacock tail-feather down.

"My money's on the outfit if you ask me," Cole stated, looking down at his matador costume with the cape. "I feel like a rodeo clown."

"If you were, I'd be laughing my head off," Skalidor replied, waving at Fauna. "Besides, it's just one little bull." The trumpets then sounded, and one of the gates then opened. Out of them then stepped forth a large, raging black bull with blood-red eyes, large razor sharp horns, and scars from past battles all over his body. The frightened Cole is certain that he saw a flaming skull tattoo on the animal's right shoulder. Seeing the bull, Skalidor gulped. It even got worse when two more bulls just like the first one stepped out as well, one at each side.

"Oh, boy…"

"Just one little bull, huh?" asked Cole as they scraped their hooves into the dirt. "Okay, genius, what's the plan?"

"Okay, I got it," Skalidor whispered with sweat. "You go over and pet one of them…and…I'll…RUN!" As he said the last word, he slithered as fast as his coils would go. Cole then ran after him with a scream before the bulls ran after them.

"Bad bulls! Bad! Down, boys, DOWN!" In the royal box, Acidicus and Kai facepalmed themselves as Jay laughed his head.

"I thought I told you to use _one teenage _bull with _no _horns," Pythor said to Skales as Fauna covered her eyes and Flora covered Vipera's. "Not three adult ones with horns."

"I think Snike got his Spanish/bull events mixed up again and thought this to be the Running of the Bulls," Skales replied with a gulp.

"Oh, Cole and Skalidor are _so _gonna kill us…" Fangtom whimpered.

_***Hideout Make-Out **__(Starring my OC)__*****_

"Oh!" Pam cried as something coiled around her waist and pulled into a clean alley next to the café. Before she knew it, she was pressed gently against the wall and with a familiar pair of smooth, scaly lips pressing into hers for a kiss.

_Pythor_…she thought, smiling through the kiss before returning it. The Anacondrai then pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Minty mocha," he purred, referring to her drink that she had. "My kind of flavor to enjoy in the morning…"

"And you almost made me spill it," she stated with a playful glare. Pythor just smiled at her before gently removing her coffee cup from her hands with his tail.

"Well, you didn't," he stated softly, "so it perfectly fine." He then leant closer to her to kiss her again, but Pam stopped him by turning her head away.

"Pythor, no," she hissed. "What if someone might see us?" He simply tilted her chin up with one claw while smiling down at her.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have made yourself cute enough to eat then, my little love muffin," he cooed before leaving light kisses on her neck to tickle her.

"Oh, you…" she giggled. Just across the street, Skales was watching them.

"Kind of an odd spot to be making out, isn't it?" he asked Lloyd who's with him. The blond only answered by throwing up into a nearby trashcan.


	17. Chapter 17

Just a minor note: If you would please review my Rango fanfics _One Legend to Another _and _Little Toy for the Grim Reaper_ and tell me what you think, that would be greatly appreciated. Oh, but be sure to read the warning **_before_**you decide whether or not to read _Little Toy for the Grim Reaper _since it's rated M. Thank you and enjoy.

_***Great Dinner Indeed (**__starring Elaine)__*****_

"Wow, I can't believe Pythor got us this reserved table at a really nice restaurant," Elaine said as Lloyd pushed her chair in for her.

"Yeah, well," he explained to her nervously, "he wants the two of us to have a good first date. But I heard some good stuff about this place. I hear it's got good music performed here."

"You are just too modest," Elaine giggled in reply as he took his seat next to her, "but at least you're still sweet. Where is Pythor, by the way?"

"He's at the table just behind us," Lloyd answered, thumbing to the back of him for her. "He's trying to keep an eye on us, but I think his female fans have other plans."

Elaine turned to the direction and snickered. Five or six teenage girls were crowding around Pythor, begging for him to autograph the books he had written and they have with them. The kids almost lost it when the fangirls let out a squeal of delight when he flashed a killer smile at them.

"Ho-ho-holy cow," Lloyd laughed. "I heard he's got fangirls, but I didn't think he'd be a lady killer too."

"He sure has a way with girls, huh?" Elaine giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I made the right choice in asking him for advice." Elaine turned to him with a combination of confusion and interest.

"Advice on what?" Realizing what he just said, Lloyd started to blush like crazy.

"Uh…well…ya see…"

"Lloyd Garmadon," Elaine then asked him with a smile, "do you have a crush on me?" Lloyd was about to deny it when he saw that look on her face, telling him that she want the truth. He then sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I do. You're just so…amazing."

"I knew it," she replied with a smile. "I had a feeling you did when you gave me that goofy smile when I first came to the _Bounty_."

"Are you…mad at me about it?" Lloyd asked with a gulp.

"Why would I be mad?" she answered before blushing herself. "Truth is…I was hoping you would ask me out because…" She then leant into his ear. "I think you're cute." Hearing this confession, Lloyd just wanted to take Elaine into her arms and kiss her right in front of everyone in the whole restaurant…

"Hey, hey! No kissing on a first date, you two." Lloyd turned to Pythor with a glare at his teasing. He just smiled with a shrug as his fangirls giggled at how cute the younger couple is.

"So…" Elaine then asked with a laugh, "what do you want to order?" Lloyd then decided to let it slide for now.

"Well, I hear that the shrimp alfredo's good."

"Wow, I love alfredo!"

"You too?" Lloyd replied with a smile. Something tells him that this is going to be a great dinner indeed.

_***Older Lloyd **__(deleted fan-scene from _Child's Play_)__*****_

As the Grundle (?) crumbled into dust, Sensei, Nya, Kevin (the comic store guy?), and the Serpentine Generals shielded their eyes to protect them until the dust had settled. When it did, they looked up to see that the Ninja are now back to their proper age.

"Guys, are you okay?" asked Skalidor.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kai answered.

"And we're grown up again!" Jay cheered.

"But where's Lloyd?" Pythor asked, worried for his little brother. "Is he alright?" His question was answered when Lloyd stood up…or should I say _Teenage _Lloyd. He's now as tall as the ninja and very much muscular.

"I'm…older," he said, looking himself older.

"Wow…" Skales said with wide eyes. "I heard that kids these days grow up so fast, but…this is…wow…"

"Something tells me…that Lord Garmadon's…gonna be bummed out…about all those birthdays…he missed out on," Fangtom said, one head at a time.

"Whoa, check out his muscles!" Skalidor chuckled. "He's gonna be making all those girls squeal."

"Yes, he certainly does look handsome," Acidicus concurred. Pythor just looked up at his little brother with a sad smile.

"I guess my little brother is…not so little anymore," he finally said. Lloyd just walked up to him with a knowing smile.

"Just because I'm a teenager now," he stated, "doesn't mean you have to stop being my big brother." Pythor smiled back at him before hugging him.

"I had hoped you're still you deep inside."

_***How We Met **__(Starring Amber)__*****_

"Woo-hoo!" Jay cried as he delivered a flying kick into the face of a mummified cat-creature. You guessed it; the ninja were sent on another dangerous mission alongside their new allies, the five Serpentine Generals. Their mission: to retrieve a magical artifact hidden within an ancient tribe's cat-god temple, an artifact if fallen into the wrong hands will turn the villagers of the jungle into were-cats of every breed, from tabbies and gingers to tigers and lions.

Yes, I know; it sounds a little Indiana Jones-ish, but what can I say? The guys were complaining about being bored, and it was driving Skales and Fangtom to the brink of strangling them. Plus, Sensei believes this sort of assignment to this secret organization he and Garmadon has connections with will be good training for Lloyd. So consider it a good explanation so we can get back to the story.

"Oh, this is just great!" Pythor growled as he fired an energy blast from his staff at mummified tiger in a loincloth. "Just when I thought things couldn't possible get any worse than this, mummified cat-creatures come out to destroy us in order to protect the relic they've sworn to protect. _How _did I know _this _was going to happen? How…did I…know?"

"Pythor, you can complain about it later!" Kai yelled. "But right now, we need your help getting rid of these guys!"

"Fine, but you owe me one of those drinks that come in those coconut shells and with the little umbrellas." The others turned to him with weirded out looks, annoying the Anacondrai even more. "Oh, come on! Like you humans don't love those things in the tropics!" They decided to just let it slide for now as they finished off the rest of the cat-mummies. A few minutes later, the jungle ground was littered with beaten up cat-mummies.

"Well, that went well," Cole said, dusting his hands off. Just then, there was rustling in the ferns that only Skales detected.

_So they want a second helping, do they? _ He then shot his tail forward and pulled the figure out of the ferns before holding him to the ground with his tail _and _his hands.

"Hey, let go of me!" Skales' eyes went wide when he saw that he's actually a _she_. She's a teenage girl with long black hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She has on blue jean shorts and a grey t-shirt with a grey sweater tied around her waist by its arms. And in her hand, she held a scythe.

Skales blushed as he looked down at her. He had no idea a human like her would look this…cute. No, not cute…beautiful!

"Uh, hi…" The girl looked up at him and blushed as well.

"Uh, hi…" They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours…actually, it's been about fifteen seconds.

"Eww, if those two start kissing, I'm just gonna hurl," Lloyd groaned, looking away. Skales and the girl quickly snapped out of it.

"Uh, sorry," he said, getting off of her and helping her up. "Uh, what are you doing out here?"

"Let's just say I want some excitement in my life and decided to tag along when I heard your looking for the Were-Cat Relic," she answered with a smile.

"And what makes you think you can help us?" asked Kai smugly. The girl then swung her scythe and held it at the startled ninja's throat.

"Does _this _answer your question?"

"Completely," Kai whimpered.

"Can we just go in the temple now?" asked Acidicus, slapping his arm. "I'm getting eaten by mosquitoes in places I didn't even know I have."

"Right, let's go!" Cole concurred, and the team rushed into the temple. As it was, Skales then turned to his newest teammate.

"I, uh…don't know what to address you by," he said to her nervously. She just smiled in reply.

"Amber. My name's Amber." Skales smiled in reply to her lovely name.

"Name's Skales of the Hypnobrai."


	18. Chapter 18

_***Tuxedo***_

Pythor sighed as he tapped his tail and looked at his Rolex impatiently. Ten minutes. Usually it takes shorter for someone to try on a tux. He then knocked on the door to the changing room.

"Lloyd," he called through it, "is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, fine," the Green Ninja answered from behind it.

"Well, I asked because you've been in their for ten minutes now. You need help with your tie or something?"

"Why would I need help with a clip-on?" Pythor's face sudden became paler.

"Uh, Lloyd? It's not the…zip of trouble, is it?"

"Pythor, I'm even screaming my head off."

"Well, if that's not the problem, then what is?"

"…I feel like an idiot in this thing, okay? I'm afraid the guys are gonna laugh at me." The Serpentine then sighed with relief that it's not the zip of trouble.

"Don't worry. If any of them do, I'll punch him in the nose for you."

"Hey!" Kai snapped from his chair as the others looked up at the Anacondrai nervously.

"Well, if you don't want that," Pythor said to him with a look, "then _don't laugh_!"

"Alright," Lloyd sighed before the door opened. He then came out dressed in a white tuxedo complete with a yellow rose. The others just stared at him in awe.

"Somebody say something," Lloyd then asked half a minute of silence later. "Don't leave me hanging here."

"Wow," Jay said.

"Lloyd, you look good," Cole stated.

"My calculations indicate that you now have a 87.5% greater chance of attracting some lovely ladies at the party," Zane concurred.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lloyd groaned.

"You're don't still have issues with cooties, do you?" Kai asked with annoyance.

"No, I'm over those," the blond answered. "It's deciding who to dance with first I'm worried about."

"Oh…"

_***Lab Explosion **__(parody of the Penguins of Madagascar episode _Jiggles_)__*****_

Pythor jumped with a cry of surprise when there was there was a muffled _BOOM_ that shook the house, almost spilling his coffee all over the newspaper. He let out an irritated growl before turning to the living room.

"Skalidor," he called to the Constrictai lying on the couch reading a magazine, "what did I say about weapons-testing in the house?"

"It wasn't me," he answered, not taking his eyes out of the book.

"I think it was Acidicus, Pythor," Skales explained before he, Fangtom, and Pythor turned to the armored door across the hall from the kitchen and living room.

"Yeah, now that I think about it," the Fangpyre stated, "he's been in his lab all night." Pythor then got up from his chair.

"Acidicus?" he called. "Is everything okay in there?" The door then opened to reveal a black, smoking Acidicus coming out.

"Everything's under control, guys," he answered in a dazed state. "Just used too much…nitro…glycerin…uhh." He then fainted facedown.

"I think I better get the first aid kit," Fangtom said before slithering off.

_***Belly-Flop Buck***_

"WHOA-AAOO-OOOAAA!"

"Hang in there, Cole!" Jay called out to the Black Ninja. "You got him on the ropes now!" Cole obeyed and took a strong grip on the reins. The wild palomino continued to buck, wanting to get him off of his back. Pythor pulled his tan cowboy hat over his eyes.

"I can't watch," he whimpered. "Tell me when it's over."

"Hey, guys!" Cole then called out to the other Ninja and Serpentine Generals. "I got it! I got it! I—DYAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Cole screamed as the horse bucked him off so hard that he flew right over the fence and did a flailing belly-flop right into the lake on the other side with a loud _SMACK!_

"Ooooooohh…" the group groaned with winces as the Black Ninja slowly sank into the watery surface.

"He got it," Lloyd and Skales groaned with the "Yeesh…" look as Pythor lifted his head up.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. "What did I miss?"

"You don't wanna know," Kai and Fangtom answered simultaneously.


	19. Chapter 19

Realized a while ago that my fanfic here hit the 100 reviews mark, so thank you everyone! I'll let you know when we hit 200 reviews, so keep reviewing. Warning: the first one-shot of this chapter is yaoi. So if you're not comfortable with malexmale romance, feel free to skip it and move on to the second one-shot.

_***Rocky Terrain Pursuit **__(deleted fan-scene from _Darkness Shall Rise_)__*****_

Lloyd panted with exhaustion as he hid behind a large rock. He can't believe this is happening. One minute he was playing video games back at the condo. The next, he was trying to escape Skales who pursued him on a motorcycle turned Serpentine-like from Fangpyre venom. He dodged him the best he could until he came to a rocky area just outside the city. Unfortunately, Skales had followed him here.

"You can run, Lloyd," the Hypnobrai called from the other side of the rock, "but you can't hide!" There was then the sound of the motorcycle's engine running before Lloyd heard said vehicle drive off, the sound fading away. He finally let out a sigh of relief.

_I ditched him…_

"Gotcha!" Lloyd cried out when the Hypnobrai grabbed him with his tail, pinning his arms to his sides. Sneak attack!

"No!" he cried, struggling in his grip. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid not," the Hypnobrai hissed, bringing the poor boy closer to him and hissing into his ear that it tickled. "I have so much planned for you. I know how fond your father is of you. Well, he's not the only one…Pythor was too." Lloyd opened his eyes and turned to him.

"What?"

"That's right; I saw it in his eyes. That whole I-don't-care-about-Lloyd act was all it was…an _act_! He loved you like the little brother never had. He even placed a spell sticker on the inside of your old cape that will protect you from harm, like the booby traps in the pyramid and the lava in the Fire Temple. The Generals and I found out ourselves that Anacondrai are known by their power through their sorcery."

"But if you don't like me," Lloyd demanded angrily, "then why didn't you _remove _the sticker?"

"Because it can only be removed by the Anacondrai who placed it there in the first place alone," Skales answered before giving him an evil grin. "And I never _said _I never liked you. Remember when I said that your father _is _not the only one fond of you instead of _was_?" Lloyd's heart started pounding harder as the blue cobra's tail caressed his chin.

"Oh, you're sick!" he cried with disgust, struggling to get out of his grip again. Skales only chuckled as he gazed into his green eyes, activating his hypnotic gaze.

"I couldn't help myself," he purred seductively as Lloyd started to get woozy. "You…amaze me."

"But…I'm too young for you…" Lloyd answered in a tired voice. "And…I'm a boy…like you…It's just…wrong…"

"Maybe, Lloyd," Skales whispered, bringing his lips closer to his. "But it soon feel—"

THWACKAM! Skales suddenly fell to the side into an unconscious heap, freeing the dazed Lloyd from his grip. Shaking his head to clear it, the boy looked up to see another familiar Serpentine standing over the knocked out one, a police club in his hands.

"Pythor?" The violet Serpentine then turned to him, his angry scowl becoming a gentle frown.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" he asked. As a few police officers hurried over to apprehend Skales, Lloyd immediately recalled what said Hypnobrai told him

"_He loved you like the little brother never had." _Immediately, Lloyd threw his arms around the taller snake's waist and hugged him.

"I…I thought you were dead!" he cried. "How did you…"

"Same way your uncle survived," Pythor answered, hugging him back. He then turned to one of the officers. "Please keep a close eye on Skales, Commissioner."

"Will do, Pythor," he answered, "and thanks for your help." Pythor then picked the boy up and slithered over to Skales' bike.

"Come along, Lloyd," he said. "I'll take you back to the others."

_***Pardon Fangtom's Interruption***_

"Oh, Jay," Nya sighed, resting her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder. "I can't believe you did all this for me." Around them, the room was dark with only some scented candles as their main source of light. And on the coffee table in front of the couch they're on were: a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries; two tall glasses of soda; and a thin vase holding three red roses.

"Only the best for you, my beautiful Samurai," the Blue Ninja replied, looking deeply into her eyes before the two of them fell into a deep kiss…

Suddenly, a light came in as the door to the living room opened, and they pulled apart and looked up to find Fangtom at the doorway, holding a basket of folded laundry in his arms.

"Why are the lights off in here?" he asked, looking around the room in confusion.

"Fangtom, I'm trying to enjoy some alone time with Nya here," Jay whined in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry," the Fangpyre replied with realization. "My bad." He then closed the door to leave them alone again. Jay then rubbed his forehead with a groan.

"I'm never gonna get used to having him a roommate." Nya just giggled before hugging him gently around his neck.

_***Nice Save **__(parody of the opening scene from a _Teen Titans _episode)__*****_

The summer sun shown high above the dojo as the ninja and Serpentine were enjoying their new pool. The ninja, Nya, and the Serpentine Generals were playing pool volleyball with a beach ball; the ninja were on one team, and Nya and the four Generals were on another team.

Pythor just reclined on a beach chair at the side, sunning himself while wearing his sunglasses. Looking so relaxed and cool when sun-tanning, any girl who passes by him would swoon or giggle at how sexy he looks. A truly relaxing day indeed…

"Pythor, heads up!" Lloyd cried out in fear as the spiked ball started to fly straight for the Serpentine to hit him at full impact. He didn't move a single muscle in his upper body, but he shot his tail up as quickly as a lighting strike to smack the ball right back into the pool…except it didn't hit the water but slammed into Skalidor's gut to knock the wind right out of him.

"Thanks…" he gasped in a higher-pitched voice. "Nice…save…" He then crumbled into the pool, the others wincing with an "Oooooh…"

"I am _so _not gonna perform CPR," Kai said, holding his hands up in protest.


	20. Chapter 20

Before we begin, I just want to let you know that I'm just going to pause with my Ninjago fanfics for a bit (except the oneshots) so i can work a bit more with my True to Your Heart series, but I'll get to it asap. Also, please review my Rango fanfics (but read the warnings first before you decide to do so).

_***Uncle **__(sequel to _Big Surprise_)__*****_

"Do you really think we should tell them _now_?" Alura asked her husband as they slithered over to the council room where Pythor and the Generals have their meetings. "It just feels so soon."

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later, dear," Fangtom answered with a reassuring smile. "Your brother was getting worried about you, so telling him these great news will assure him that everything's fine. Besides, I'm dying to see his reaction when he finds out that he's going to be an uncle." Alura smiled in reply.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I shouldn't leave Skales hanging like this. How do you think he'll take it?"

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," he answered before they opened the door and entered the room. Pythor and the other Generals looked up from their work to see the couple entering. They haven't noticed the bulge on Alura's stomach because of her bathrobe.

"Alura," Pythor said to her with an arched eyebrow, "why are you slithering around in your bathrobe?"

"Are you alright, sis?" he asked, slithering up to her and placing his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick? Do you need anything? Tea or—"

"I'm fine, Skales," she answered with a laugh. "In fact, I feel wonderful."

"Are you sure?" the male Hypnobrai asked. "I mean, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Oh, I've been have a little bun in the oven." Acidicus, Skalidor, and Pythor's eyes went wide with surprise, realizing what she's really talking about.

"Well, yes," Skales replied. "We all know you're good at baking, but that doesn't explain what's going on."

"Uh, Skales," Pythor stated, "I'm afraid that's not what she's talking about."

"Yeah, she's expecting," Acidicus stated.

"There's a delivery truck coming?" asked Skales. "Alura, that's not a good idea; if anyone—"

"Not _that _kind of expecting," Skalidor interrupted with a groan.

"Then what is she talki—Wait a minute." Skales slowly turned to his sister and brother-in-law with wide eyes. "Fangtom…Alura…you…"

"That's right, old chum," Fangtom answered, wrapping a loving arm around Alura with a smile. "You're going to be an uncle."

"Congratulations!" Pythor replied, going up to them and hugging Alura. "Oh, Alura, I am so happy for you! I can't wait to see them! You are so lucky, Skales!" No answer. "Skales?"

"He's on the floor," Skalidor explained. Pythor turned and saw that Skales has fainted.

"I think I better get the smelling salt," Acidicus said.

"See, Alura?" Fangtom said to his wife. "I told ya he'd be thrilled. He was so speechless; he fainted."

_***First Step **__(Starring my OCs Boanya and Vipera)__*****_

"Alright, Vipie," Boanya said to her little sister. "Now the first step to a levitation spell is to think. Imagine the object that you want to levitate floating in mid-air. Think you can do that?"

"I think so," the younger Anacondrai answered with a smile.

"Okay," her older sister replied before pointing at the Hypnobrai Staff. "Let's practice with the Hypnobrai Staff." Vipera then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Just then, Skales came into the room.

"Boanya? Vipie, have either of you seen my—" He stopped when he spotted the Staff on the table. "Oh, there it is." He then slithered over to get it.

"Skales, no!" But Boanya was too late. Skales took the staff and started floating upward with it due to Vipera's spell.

"Whoa-ooh!" he cried as he held onto his floating Staff. "What's going on?! Someone get me down!"

"Vipie, stop your spell!" Boanya cried. Opening her eyes and see what's happening, Vipie stopped her spell, and Skales and the Staff fell back down to the ground, the Staff hitting the Hypnobrai on the head.

"Skales," Boanya cried, slithering over and bending down to gently pick his head up and place it on her lap. "Are you alright?" Skales slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her slowly.

"I think so," he answered, "but I might have bumped my head."

"Oh, poor baby," she purred before kissing him on the bumped head, making him blush indigo. As she did, Pythor came in.

"Skales, have you found your—Oh!"

"Pythor!" Boanya cried, lifting her head up with surprise. Skales face became pale as his superior looked down at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Hi, big brother," Vipera said. "Skales bumped his head, so Boanya kissed it to make it feel better."

"I see," Pythor replied with a nod. "Well, it's good to see that my sisters are looking out for my second-in-command. So I will be seeing you at the council meeting later, Skales?"

"Yes, sir," he answered quickly.

"Very good," the Anacondrai replied before slithering off. "Carry on."

_***Like Old Times **__(after _Child's Play_)__*****_

Pythor stayed invisible so as to watch the now grown up Lloyd as he trains on the deck of the _Destiny's Bounty_. Although he wanted to help his little brother whenever he gets into trouble, he knows that Lloyd has to do this on his own, especially since he's a teenager now and _not _a little boy anymore.

Pythor sighed as he recalled the good old days, back when Lloyd was just a preteen. When he first met Lloyd, he thought he would be easy to fool into gaining his trust and steal the map of the other Serpentine Tombs. But he started to become fond of the child as they started to have fun together. And back at the Tomb, when Lloyd hugged him and called him the best, Pythor felt in his heart that it's no longer revenge on the humans he wanted but someone to consider a family. And Lloyd is that family.

Since the two of them came to live with the ninja, Pythor has done his best to ensure that no harm will come to his new family. He felt as though he had let Lloyd down when Skales and the Generals kidnapped him, but he kept going with hopes that he'll save him. And they have gotten Lloyd back with Garmadon's help, only learning later on that Lloyd's the destined Green Ninja. Since then, Pythor has been doing all he can to help Lloyd make his father proud, although it is prophesized that his son will defeat him…

"HI-YAA!"

BAM! Pythor was snapped out of his daydreams when Lloyd ninja-kicked him in the face, forcing him to become visible again as he fell back onto the floor.

"Pythor!" Lloyd cried, rushing over to his side. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't—" Pythor just laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it, Lloyd," he answered. "I'm alright…although I wouldn't mind helping the Great Green Ninja with his training. Truth be told, Skales isn't the only one who knows Fang Kwan Do." Lloyd smiled in reply.

"I definitely would like that idea."


	21. Chapter 21

I just want to add on a side-note that that Flora/Acidicus oneshot I wrote is a parody of the scene from the MLP episode Hearts and Hooves day. Sorry I didn't add it on there sooner, but I'm putting this info in so to stop worrying about it. Anyway, enjoy!

_***A Steed of My Own **__(before _Ninjaball_)__*****_

Pythor hummed to the song playing on the radio as he waxed up the Sonic Raider. He had some spare time in his coils and decided to help out by giving some of the vehicles at the garage Nya's working at.

"_And that's Dark Monarch with his latest hit _Don't Leave Me in the Light_," _the DJ said when the song ended. _"Before we move on to the next of our Top Ten Favorites, we just want to remind our racing fans that the annual Ninjago Ninjaball Grand Prix is only two weeks away, and the grand prize is $100,000! So if you want to race your one-of-a-kind vehicle, sign up now! But you better hurry; entries must be in by the day before the race. And speaking of racing, here's Motorcycle Mayhem with their latest hit _Revving Up My Engines for You_!"_ Pythor let out a low whistle as the song then started playing.

"A hundred grand? That's quite a prize. But this race sounds more intriguing."

"Sure does," Nya said, looking up from under the hood before closing it. "Sounds like the sort of thing we could use to test out the upgrades I gave the Sonic Raider."

"Or maybe see how well Lloyd will drive the Hydro Dragon," Pythor replied with a nod before letting out a sigh. "You know, Nya, I can't help but envy my little brother. He has his own steed. I mean, not the horse kind; I meant the big, four-headed dragon kind. But what if the others have to go out to save the day again? I won't be able to fit into a vehicle with only four seats, and I _don't _want to ride the Hydro Dragon again (no offense). They told you what happened the last time I did so."

"Yeesh, don't remind me," Nya replied, wrinkling her nose. "Are you feeling left out because you don't have a vehicle of your own in case you want to help the guys?"

"Maybe a little," he answered with a shrug as he continued to shine up the Raider. "I may have sorcery powers, Nya, but there are times when I need to save their energy in case of emergencies, and using a flying spell _isn't _exactly going to help." Nya then thought about it.

"Ya know," she finally said. "I remember Jay telling me that his parents have this big old motorcycle in their junkyard. They never turned into scrap, but they don't know what to do with it. I'm sure they'll be happy to let you have it so we can fix it up if we ask." Pythor turned to her in reply.

"You really think so?"

"I _know _so. We can head over there once we're finished. Deal?" Pythor smiled in reply.

"Deal."

_***Air Sickness **__(deleted fan-scene from _Double Trouble_)__*****_

Pythor held on tightly to the back of the Hydro Dragon as it soared through the sky. Don't get him wrong; he's happy for Lloyd that he's getting this award from Darkly's Boarding School. But why do they have to take the Hydro Dragon?! Oh, right…Nya's still fixing up the Sonic Raider.

"Hey, Pythor," Kai called him from over his shoulder, "how are ya holding up back there?"

"Just praying that we reach the ground soon," the Anacondrai groaned.

"You can't tell us you're scared of heights," Jay replied with annoyance.

"It's not heights I'm worried about," he explained before covering his mouth with a groan. "It's the burritos Dareth made for us for breakfast." Kai edged away from the nauseous snake.

"Oh, don't you even _think _about throwing up on us!"

"Well, I won't if you brought a barf bag."

"Hey, you never _told _us that you get air sick easily!"

"Just remember to ease up on the reins," Cole called to Lloyd who's driving.

"Ease up on the what?" Lloyd called, pulling back on the reins to make the dragon do a nosedive down to the earth at an intense speed. They all screamed in horror, Pythor's scream like that of a little girl.

"Loosen up on the reins!" Cole cried.

"Huh? Oh!" Lloyd quickly eased up on the reins, and the Hydro Dragon went upward just in time to alight onto the ground outside Darkly's Boarding School with ease.

"Uh, sorry about that, guys," the younger ninja said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Cole replied. "But next time, let _me _drive!"

"Well," Zane finally said, "that wasn't so bad. Right, Pythor?"

"BLUUUEEEAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Kai quickly looked away with a grossed out expression.

"That will probably be his way of saying no," Jay stated with a "Yeesh…" expression.

"I just hope the refreshments include ginger ale," Pythor groaned with a burp.

_***A "Little" Fixer-Upper **__(after _A Steed of My Own_)__*****_

It was late afternoon as Nya and Pythor drove up to Ed and Edna's Scrap Yard in Nya's motorcycle. Pythor then looked up with a nervous expression on his face.

"Uh, Nya," he then asked the girl, "are you _sure _Jay's parents won't mind getting a visit from a Serpentine. I heard about their Fangpyre scenario."

"Don't worry," Nya assured him as they got out of the motorcycle. "I already told them that you're an Anacondrai and reminded them that you're the Serpentine that got them to safety while the guys were fighting the Great Devourer."

"So they won't freak when they see me?"

"They won't freak out when they see you."

"Nya, honey!" The two of them looked up to see Ed and Edna walking up to them before Edna hugged her.

"Oh, honey," she said. "It's so good to see you. How's my little Jay doing?"

"He's doing alright," the younger girl answered. "He's still training Lloyd. I heard he's gotten good with his lightning powers."

"That's my boy," Ed chuckled before he and his wife turned to Pythor.

"Oh, is this Pythor?" Edna asked before taking his head into her hands like a proud mother. "Oh, my goodness! I could've sworn you grew taller than the last time we saw you! I bet you must've gotten a lot of female admirers while you're with the boys!" Pythor's face flushed at the remark.

"Uh, well, not really," he chuckled. "I've been so busy with Lloyd that I haven't even thought about…dating."

"Oh, trust me, dear," the sweet lady replied. "A girl would love to date a tall, dark, and handsome young snake such as yourself. I think I know a daughter of a friend of mine whom you should meet."

"Uh, sugarplum," Ed then said to her, "don't forget the reason they came here."

"Oh, now don't you worry, Ed. I haven't forgotten; you even asked me to write the memo down for you." Ed chuckled before kissing his wife on the cheek.

"That's my girl," he replied before turning to Pythor. "Just wait until you see her, Pythor; she's a real beaut." Pythor and Nya then followed the couple to a part of the junkyard where the motorcycle stood.

When Pythor saw it, he was stunned. It was a large goldenrod Yamaha motorcycle with thin-looking wheels that would make it as light as feather for something of its size. Other than the dents, broken glass, and flat tires, Ed was right; she _is_ beautiful.

"Wow," Pythor said in awe as he admired the vehicle. "She gorgeous! I'm surprised anyone would want to throw this out like trash."

"Probably because it was getting old," Nya replied. "It looks like an old model to me. And it's been through some rough times."

"True, she needs a little fixer-upper," Ed replied, patting the back of the vehicle, "but with—"

BAM! Pythor and Ed jumped with surprise when the cover for the back wheel fell off and hit the ground.

"Yes, I definitely agree she needs some work," Pythor replied. "If it's not too much trouble, Ed, do you think you can help me fix her up and…give her some upgrades?" Ed smiled in reply.

"Just get me some blueprints and wild ideas, and you can even have her for free!"


	22. Chapter 22

_***Movie Night with the Generals***_

Lloyd couldn't believe his rotten luck. After loosing a bet with Skales and Fangtom, he is forced to watch a scary movie with him and the other Generals, one that's rated PG-13! He's not allowed to look away from the TV, shut his eyes, or even leave the room for a bathroom break. And the worst part? The movie dubbed _Abo Manor _is said to be this year's scariest movie!

According to the Generals, _Abo Manor _tells of a group of teenagers who go to this manor for a thrill of a party, to discover that they are the only ones in the party who are _not _vampires! And their host is the vampire leader who not only feeds on the blood of his victims but his victims' nightmares as well. He can even bring their nightmares to life and make them all real!

"Oh, man!" Lloyd groaned as he watched one of the teenagers go into a dark room. "Don't go in there! _Don't go in there!_"

"Dude, keep it down, will ya?" Skalidor hissed, leaning forward on the couch while munching on his popcorn. "This is getting good."

"Wonder what _his _worst fear is?" Acidicus stated, referring to the actor.

"Well, it could be spiders," Fangtom answered with a shrug. "I heard that a lot humans freak out at the sight of them."

"Or it could be bad haircuts," Skales stated. "I've seen this one woman with a beehive hairdo." He shuddered at the thought of it. "I had nightmares of myself _having _that sort of thing on my head for a week." Lloyd gasped when a clown with blood-dripping fangs came towards the screaming actor.

"Oh, no!" he whimpered. "Not a clown. _Anything but a clown!_"

"A clown?" Skalidor asked in disbelief. "Seriously? Ya gotta be kidding me?"

"Dude, those big red noses of theirs are just plain _wrong_!" the boy complained. He then watched in horror as the clown came closer to the actor…laughing his head off…mouth wide open…

Then light flooded into the dark room!

"AUGH! IT'S THE DEMON CLOWN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He then leapt from the couch and ran out of the room, running past Pythor who opened the door to let the light in. He watched in shock as the boy ran down the hall screaming his head off. He then turned sharply to the nervous Generals.

"Guys, what did you do—Is that _Abo Manor_?!" He then pointed at the TV.

"Uh, well, uh—" Skales started before the Anacondrai started smacking them upside their heads.

"You idiots! That's a PG-13 movie you made him watch! He's _ten _years old!"

"He just wants to prove his manhood!" Skales quickly said.

"No, he didn't," Skalidor replied. "We made him watch the movie with us after you cheated on that bet with him."

"SKALIDOR!"

"You cheated on a bet with him?!" Pythor yelled at the Hypnobrai. "How many time did I tell you that LLOYD HATES _CLOWNS?!_"

"I didn't _know _there was going to be a clown in it!"

_***Gold Flash **__(after _A "Little" Fixer-Upper_)__*****_

"I wonder why Pythor and Nya asked us to come out here?" asked Kai as he, the rest of the ninja, Dareth, and Sensei Wu stood outside of the dojo.

"They said they have a surprise for us," Zane answered. "Something about a new ride."

"But we already have the Sonic Raider," Cole stated, "and Lloyd already has the Hydro Dragon."

"And we know that Nya already has her Exo-Suit," Jay added all dreamy, making Lloyd want to gag.

"I guess we will have to wait until they have arrived with the surprise," Sensei Wu stated before they began to hear a roaring sound. It sounds like…a motorcycle?

"Hey, guys!" The ninja looked up and were in awe when they saw Pythor and Nya drive up to them on a shiny golden Yamaha motorcycle. It also has white flecks for an icy white snowfall; blue lightning volts; black boulders; red flames; and green twisters as its designs. At the back, a special mechanism shaped like a snake's tail swayed a bit. And at the front, the headlights have black slits painted on them to make them look like snake eyes.

Pythor then removed the black helmet that he has on his head and turned to the ninja with a smile as he and Nya got off.

"So what do you all think?" he asked, stroking his new bike like it was a tamed tiger. "Is she a beauty, or is she a beauty?"

"Whoa!" Dareth said, his jaw dropping to the ground. "That's…just…awesome!"

"I'll say," Zane concurred with a smile. "Did you build it all by yourself, Pythor?"

"Not really," the Serpentine answered. "I had some help from Jay's father and Nya."

"That's my sister," Kai chuckled. "Always willing to lend a hand."

"You saying my dad had _that _at the junkyard?" Jay replied, pointing at the Yamaha. "Who'd be _stupid _enough to throw out this baby out?!"

"That's what I said," Nya laughed.

"Killer ride there, Pythor," Cole stated with a tiger growl. "I _so _envy you!"

"We've even hooked her up with special gadgets as well," Nya added with a smile. "A communicator to talk with you while you're in the Sonic Raider; built-in wings to take flight and sled to travel through snow or water; a tracking device to locate Lloyd if he's with the Hydro Dragon; compartments for his weapons; built-in grappling hooks; laser beam headlights; the works."

"Oh, does it come with some high-speed chase music?" Dareth asked with excitement. The others turned to him with arched eyebrows. "Oh, come on! Like you guys wouldn't _love _to have that!"

"Dareth," Kai started, "I don't Pythor would—" He was suddenly cut off when rock music that would play in a high-speed chase movie scene started. They all turned to see that it came from the motorcycle, and Pythor (the one who turned it on) smiled.

"Comes in five different songs that never get old."

"It would appear that you are prepared for anything, Pythor," Sensei said with a proud smile.

"As long as I now have Gold Flash," he replied, returning the smile, "I'll always be there as the ninja's backup."

"'Gold Flash'?" asked Lloyd.

"My name for her," he explained, patting the motorcycle. "Pretty catchy, huh?"

_***Ole, Pamela! **__(after _Matador_)__*****_

"I _told _you this was a bad idea!" Cole yelled at Skalidor as they ran from the bulls.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know they were going the order wrong?!" the Constrictai yelled back. In the royal box, Pam had just returned with some popcorn and soda for Lloyd and the others.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully as she handed them the snacks. "I'm back, so what did I miss?"

"Three large bulls just started chasing Skalidor and Cole," Zane answered calmly as he ate a piece of popcorn. Pam's eyes shot wide with shock before turning to the arena.

"WHAT?!" She then jumped into the arena with the aid of her wind powers and landed gracefully between the two matador wannabes and the trio of mad bulls. Quickly, she held up her hand as if she were a traffic cop.

"¡_ALTO_!" Immediately, the three bulls stopped just a couple of feet from the Wind Ninja, causing the crowds to gasp with surprise at how they listened to her just like that. She then went up to the middle bull and started to talk to him in Spanish. Cole and Skalidor watched her as they caught their breath after stopping.

"What…is she…saying?" Skalidor asked in between pants.

"How should…I know?" the breathless Cole answered. "I don't…speak…Spanish." A short while later, the bulls calmly left Pam and headed back to their stables. Once they're inside, the crowds burst into cheers of "Ole, Pamela!" and threw roses to her. Cole and Skalidor then went up to her as she caught a rose and sniffed it.

"Okay, first question," Cole said to her. "What did you tell those bulls?"

"I asked them what their problem was," she answered, "and they told me they thought this was the place for the Running of the Bulls. I told them that they were sent to the wrong place, and they apologized. Oh, and they asked that I tell you they're sorry for the misunderstanding."

"That explains a lot," Skalidor replied with a shrug. "Oh, second question: Where did you learn Spanish?"

"I've been taking an online Spanish class in my spare time," she answered as a Fangpyre Scout ran up to her.

"Lady Pamela, you were amazing!" he cried. "Oh, I wish I can be as amazing as you are!" Pam just smiled at him in reply.

"I'm sure you will," she replied before kissing him on the head. In the royal box, Pythor shot up from his seat with rage in his eyes at what he just saw.

"What the—THAT GUY'S TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL!"

"No, he's not, Pythor," Boanya protested quickly as she, Lloyd, and Skales tried to calm him down. "She's just being nice to a fan."

"Whoa, easy, Pythor!" Lloyd said to the taller Serpentine. "Down, boy! Down!"


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: Second oneshot is a Yaoi; please skip if you're not comfortable with yaoi.

_***Soundproof **__(starring my OC)__*****_

As she walked down the hall, Pam read her book that she got from the book fair. She can tell that it's a good book and couldn't put it down. It could just be the thing she needed to get her mind off of Pythor. Just yesterday when she and her ninja brothers were fighting the Serpentine, that Anacondrai used his invisibility to catch her off guard and steal a kiss from her. Oh, why does he have to be a great kisser?

_Oh, stop thinking that! _Pam told herself as she shook her head. _He may be a great kisser, but he's still the ene—_

"WHOA!" Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when some force pulled her into a room and closed the door to lock her inside. It felt like…a coil around her waist. She then looked up from the floor as she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Pythor!" she cried before her lover-boy became visible before her.

"The one and only," he purred, giving her a sly smile. He then slithered over to her, causing her to scurry back before he wrapped his tail around her ankle to hold her still.

"You better let me go," she threatened with a bit of fear in her voice, "or I swear I'll scream!" His smile didn't falter as he leant closer to her.

"I've anticipated that you would say that," he said to her sweetly, "which is why I used a soundproof spell on the room. No matter what you cry out, it will never leave the room." Pam became even more scared at this realization.

"Pythor, please," she begged as he held her down, "just let me go."

"Oh, is my little angel feeling timid?" he asked her with a purr as he leant closer to her blushing face. "Well, I'm sure we can fix _that_." Before Pam could protest, he pressed his lips into hers.

Pam started to struggle in his arms and coils as he kissed her. He can't get away with this. He may have it bad for her, but that doesn't mean he should go and force her into loving him back…even if she _does _have a bit of an attraction towards him. Oh, no! She can't go thinking that…but it's too late.

As they began to have a tongue battle through their kiss, Pam returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. She can feel Pythor smile through it, but she doesn't care. A kiss such as this can silence her easily as well as put her under his spell. Oh, why does he have to be a great kisser?

_***Masseuse***_

Cole groaned before rubbing his shoulder.

"Stupid backache!" he growled as he sat down on the couch. "Sensei was right; I _shouldn't _overdo it on the weights. Now I'm probably going to ache for who knows how long."

As he was complaining, Skalidor came in reading a magazine. When he heard the Black Ninja complaining, an idea came to his head. Putting the magazine aside, he slithered over and sat next to Cole.

"Something wrong there, Cole?" he then asked, acting like he hasn't overheard his complaining. Cole then turned to him with a grimace from his aching shoulders.

"Oh, hey, Skalidor," he said to him. "Yeah, I got a kink from working out on the weights too much. I felt like I've been tackled by the Fat Lady from the circus." Skalidor chuckled at that comment a little.

"You know," he then said after pulling himself together, "I don't mean to brag, but I'm quite the masseuse." Cole turned to him slyly.

"Is this one of your attempts to cuddle with me or something?"

"You want to get rid of the aches or not?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Cole sighed before lying down on the couch.

"Fine, but you better try any tricks."

"Oh, no tricks," Skalidor assured him. "But I'm going to have to ask that you remove your shirt first. My massage can't work if clothes are in the way."

"Alright, alright," the human replied before pulling his shirt off. Skalidor shuddered a little at the sight of his muscular back. Oh, _this _is gonna be fun. Carefully, he placed his scaly hands on Cole's shoulders and started to massage them, his thumbs gently kneading into the back of his neck as well.

Cole groaned with a sigh at the pleasurable feeling on his shoulders and neck. He knew Constrictai were strong, but he wasn't expecting Skalidor to be _this _good at massaging aching joints.

_Skalidor was right; he _is _a masseuse. Guess I shouldn't have doubt him…_

Just then, he felt something brush against his armpit. It felt like…a snake's tail?

"Skalidor, what are you doing?" he asked before he felt the tail trail down his side. "It kinda tickles…" Skalidor smiled mischievously.

"That's the idea," he purred. Then his tail started to tickle his stomach when he reached it.

"AUGH! NOHOHOHO! SKALI-PFFAAAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHA!" Cole started to laugh his head off when the Constrictai started to tickle him. He _knew _that Skalidor would pull a stunt like this, but he was so focused on getting rid of his kinks. He then tried to push him away as Skalidor started to tickle his neck with his hissing tongue.

"NOT THEHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're just so cute when you're resisting," the Constrictai purred before pressing his lips into Cole's. He's so glad that he pulled this stunt on his Black Ninja.

_***Pythor's Lecture **__(deleted fan scene from _Once Bitten, Twice Shy_)__*****_

Pythor stood at the end of the table before removing the sheet revealing to Nya and the ninja a two-headed Serpentine skeleton.

"Some villagers have dug up this Fangpyre skeleton a few miles from our present destination," he began, feeling like a college professor giving a lecture to a history class. "Dating back to the Golden Age, I had estimated its age to be centuries old." He then shines his laser to point out one of the fangs of the skeleton as he went on, although Nya and Zane seem like the only ones paying attention. Kai was laying back, as if he doesn't care about this lecture. Cole was doodling in his notebook. And Jay was gazing at Nya with a lovey-dovey smile.

"The Fangpyre venom, as you already know, genetically mutates human cells into reptilian should it enter said human's bloodstream. However, after studying and researching a sample I have stolen from one of the Fangpyre Scouts, I may have found a solution to counter its effects without having to create the anti-venom on such short notice. If you simply raise your heart rate at a wild pace, it could possibly reverse the venom's effects, resulting in…diminishing…" He stopped and turned to Nya, who was sniffling as if she has a cold.

"Nya, are feeling alright?" he asked her with concern as he placed a hand on her forehead. "You sound like your coming down with a cold or something."

"Sorry, Pythor," she answered as her face flushed a little. "But it feels like someone's wearing perfume, and I'm _severely _allergic to perfume." Jay gasped in reply before turning to Kai.

"You told me it was men's cologne," he hissed.

"Eh, I get 'em mixed up," the Red Ninja explained, his tone apparently saying "Gotcha!" He laughed with Zane and Cole before giving the Nindroid a high-five. Pythor, however, was not amused.

"Well, Kai," he said to him, crossing his arms across his chest, "since you are so interested in playing jokes instead of taking this lesson seriously, then you can enjoy writing for me a 300-word essay on why it is _never _a good idea to pull one on your friend that would result in causing serious damage to your sister." Kai turned to the Anacondrai in shock and disbelief.

"Aw, c'mon, Pythor!" he protested. "Can't you take a—WHOA-OOH-HEY!" He was suddenly cut off when he started flying around in the air. Pythor simply watched as his head-crystal was glowing.

"Care to repeat that, Kai?" he asked with a smirk.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" the human cried. "I'll knock it off! Just PUT ME DOWN!" Pythor then released him, and Kai landed back onto his pillow on his butt.

_Sometimes, I _wish _his tribe didn't have sorcery powers_, he thought, rubbing his sore rear with a grumble.


	24. Chapter 24

_***Coil Massage **__(sequel to _Soundproof_)__*****_

Pythor lifted his head up to break the kiss and smiled at Pam's blushing face.

"Someone must missed me~" he purred as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You're…so full of it," she breathed huskily. He only smirked at her before using his coils to gently turn her around so she's lying on her stomach.

"I know a special Anacondrai technique that will make you admit it," he teased with a tiger growl. Pam's face went wide with fear.

"No, DON'T!" she cried, struggling and catching Pythor by surprise.

"Pamela, I'm not going to tickle you," he assured her, thinking that's what she's upset about.

"It's not that," she explained as she calmed down a little. "I'm afraid you're going to…well…" Her face flushed with embarrassment as he understood.

"Pamela, I would do no such _thing _to you," he explained, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her fondly. "I'm not some lustful savage." Although comforted by his words, Pam was still worried.

"Then…what _are _you going to do to me?" Pythor only smiled before slipping his hands onto her shoulders.

"Have you experience the best thing you ever felt after your stressful day," he answered softly. He then began rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs pressing softly into the back of her neck.

Pam sighed in reply, making him smile. He knew that his tribe's special technique would work, and this is only the _first _part of it. Slowly, he began to gently squeeze her body with his coils before loosening them again, causing Pam to groan with pleasure.

"Oh, man," she sighed as he repeated the process. "Now _that _feels good…smart thinking…massaging my whole body with your coils…" Pythor smiled as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"That's the beauty of the Anacondrai Coil Massage," he purred seductively. "Even the females of my tribe enjoy it when we males give them this sort of treatment." Pam just cracked an eye open at him with a smile.

"I don't see how any human could pass this up," she stated with a giggle. "This would outdo _three _masseuses." Pythor then began to kiss her neck in reply…

"Now who would want t—PYTHOR!" The two of them turned to see Lloyd and the ninja at the now-open door, their bottom jaws literally at the ground.

"And on that note," Pythor said, "I'm outta here." He then released Pam and dashed out of the window before the boys could stop him.

"Pam, are you okay?" Zane cried, rushing to his sister's side. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, Zane," she assured him quickly. "He didn't really hurt me. All he did was give me a massage." The others turned to her with confusion.

"Seriously?"

_***Bedroom Makeout **__(starring my oc)__*****_

Alura opened her eyes to find herself in a red bedroom with black-and-white designs. Immediately recognizing this as the trademark colors of the Fangpyre tribe, she looked around to find that she's lying on a large red bed…and she's _not _alone. Lying just behind her is a sleeping Fangtom, her fiancé chosen by her brother General Scales.

Now she's really nervous. She really _does _like Fangtom ever since they were teenagers together. But being _this _close to him…being _betrothed _to him…Oh, it just made her feel somewhat uncomfortable.

But how did she end up here you might ask. Well, she was slithering down the corridors of the Hypnobrai Tomb when she suddenly felt sleepy. Then she just…blacked out. Alura spotted a vase of poppies on a table at the far end of the room. Of course; Fangtom used poppy pollen on her. That sort of pollen can make any Hypnobrai drowsy if used properly and with the right herbs.

_I have to get out of here_, she thought to herself as she slowly and carefully moved so she can get out of the bed. But before she could sit up, a pair of arms and a red snake tail wrapped around her and pulled her back in.

"Going somewhere…my blushing bride?" Fangtom's voice hissed into her hood. Oh, no…he's awake!

"Fangtom, let go!" she protested. "I really don't think we should do this sort of thing before we're married."

"Oh, poor baby," he purred, rubbing one of his cheeks into hers. "Are we still feeling intimidated?"

"Uncomfortable, actually," she answered with a slight gulp. "I'm just too nervous; it makes me dizzy." He only gave the blushing Hypnobrai a loving hug.

"It's alright to be nervous…even though I agree _not _to do that sort of thing to you…until _after _the wedding. And…I know how to…help you relax." He then started to squeeze her and loosen up on her with his coils as he stroked her sides and kissed her neck.

Alura sighed and moaned in reply. It just feels so good. Shivers went through her body when one of his heads gently blew into her hood. She couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed that head and started to kiss its lips deeply. His other head smiling, Fangtom moved his front a bit so he can face her before kissing her passionately again. Alura just wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

_***Pythor's Secret **__(deleted fan scene from _Tick Tock_)__*****_

Pythor sighed sadly as he, Kai, Cole, and Jay made their way out the door in the large tree. He's just as shocked as Zane is about finding out who—or what—he is. Makes him wonder how the ninja will react if they found out _his _secret.

"Pythor," Cole said, snapping the Anacondrai out of his thoughts. "Are you feeling okay? You haven't said a word after we got out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cole," he answered sadly. "I'm just…concerned for Zane. He must be devastated to find out he is a robot."

"Uh, _Nindroid_," Jay corrected him.

"Jay," the Serpentine replied, holding his hand up to silence the Blue Ninja, "right now, I _don't _want to hear this sort of nonsense." Kai just patted his scaly arm with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Pythor," he said to him. "Zane just needs some alone time to think this whole thing through. It'll be okay; I promise." Pythor smiled in reply and opened his mouth to reply before he heard a sound.

"You guys hear that?" he asked, whipping around as the sound happened again…this time all around them.

"Uh, must be birds," Jay answered nervously as he and the others got out their weapons. Cole looked up with shock.

"Those aren't BIRDS!" he yelled as giant, white, long-legged insects of some kind soon surrounded them. Pythor then turned to the robot that Zane deactivated.

"Why do I get the feeling _that_ was suppose to keep these things at bay here?" he asked with a gulp.

"I think you might be right, dude," Kai cried before he and the other ninja began to battle.

Pythor simply stared after them in shock. There is no _way _that the three of them can take on _this _many of these creatures as tall as the trees themselves. They'll get clobbered. But…if he does help them in the only way he can, will they hate him?

Meanwhile, the ninja are doing everything they can to fight back the creatures. But no matter what they do, the creatures would only kick them back with their long, thick legs. Even their Spinjitzu Tornado attacks weren't working. Kai then found himself knocked into the ground. Looking up, he saw the creature about to crush him with his foot. He then shut his eyes, preparing himself for his end…

"KAI!" He shot his eyes open again when he heard Pythor cry out to him, just in time to see a stream of fire shot at the creature, causing it to stumble back with a roar of pain.

Looking behind him, the Red Ninja saw that Pythor was the one who did it. His head-crystal was glowing white as were his eyes, and his held up hand was glowing with flames that did it no harm. Lowering his hand and stopping the glowing, the Anacondrai rushed to his side.

"Kai," he asked with worry, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kai answered as his friend helped him up, "but…how did you do that?" Pythor gave him a sheepish frown.

"There is a reason we Anacondrai are the most feared and powerful of the Five Tribes," he answered. "My tribe is known by the other four for their sorcery powers through our crystals. We kept it hidden from the humans out of fear that they will try to hurt us, including those still very young. You're not…upset, are you?" Kai just smiled in reply.

"After what we found out about Zane," he stated, "I think it's obvious that we should expect the unexpected every day." Pythor smiled in reply, relieved that he and the others are not upset about his secret.

"Hey, it's great that you have sorcery powers, Pythor," Jay called, "so could you HELP US OUT HERE PLEASE!" Almost forgetting what they are still fighting, Pythor quickly rushed over to help the others, no longer holding back his magic.


	25. Chapter 25

Happy Mother's Day! I just gave my mother a framed photograph which she loved, and I made her waffles for breakfast! Have a great day for all of you mothers out there!

_***Hero's Reward **__(starring my OC)__*****_

Pam watched in horror as the giant stone wolf ran towards her. Of all the missions she had to go on, why did it have to involve an animal that won't listen to her just because it's a living statue and _not _an animal?! She can tell that she's dead meat, especially when she has her ankle caught in a bear trap. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the final blow…

SMASH! Hearing the sudden noise, she shot her eyes open and turned. Standing between her and the blown back statue is Pythor, holding his staff up like a sword. The scarf flapping in the wind like a superhero's scarf brought out his glowing head-gem. He then turned to Pam.

"Pamela," he asked, "are you alright?"

"Uh, besides my ankle, yeah," she answered, awed at his heroic action. He then looked down at the bear trap and poked it with the glowing end of his staff, breaking it into two pieces in a nano-second before lowering himself to her level.

"Don't worry," he said to her in a loving tone. "We'll get it fixed up." Pam was about to respond when she saw the stone wolf standing behind him in anger.

"PYTHOR, LOOK OUT!" Not bothering to look behind him, the Anacondrai grabbed her and ducked down with her just as the stone creature swiped his paw over their heads. Pythor then spun around quickly and shot another spell out of his staff and under the creatures jaw in an uppercut, knocking him back again before he held his dream girl closer to him.

"Hold onto my neck," he instructed, "and whatever happens, don't let go." Finding this a bad time to be romantic, Pam reluctantly obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His gem started to glow before black-and-gold wings appeared out of his back, making her eyes grow wide with surprise.

"What the—WHHOOOAAAAUUUGGH!" Pam screamed when the wings gave out a strong flap and shot them off the stone floor and out of the ruins in which she was fighting the stone wolf. She then held onto her hero's neck tightly and shut her eyes tightly as the two of them flew over the jungle and into safety by the river. After landing beside the bank, Pythor looked down at the Wind Ninja as his wings vanished.

"We're on the ground now, my dear damsel in distress," he said to her soothingly. She opened her eyes and saw that he was right before sighing a sigh of relief. She then looked up at Pythor.

"That magic stunt of your was just plain nuts," she stated. He simply laughed before setting her down onto a log.

"True," he replied as he performed a healing spell on her ankle, "but it _was _very effective." Pam shrugged in reply, knowing she can't argue with that and deciding not to complain. She was surprised when Pythor's tone suddenly became firm while looking up at her like a scolding parent.

"Just what were you _doing _out in those ruins all by yourself?" Pam blinked with realization before turning to her pack on her side. She then put her hand inside and sighed with relief as she pulled out a diamond wolf head.

"I was retrieving this," she explained, showing it to Pythor. He blinked with impressiveness but still stayed firm.

"It _still _doesn't explain your going off by yourself."

"Kai _tricked _me into going off by myself. Then again, he probably didn't know about the giant statue coming to life and attacking me."

…

"Remind to give that guy a severe sitting down when I get you home," he said. She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yeah, I'll make a note of that," she replied…right before she noticed a small red scar on his cheek just next to the corner of his mouth. "Omigosh! Pythor, you're hurt!"

"Huh?" he replied before touching his cheek. He winced a little when he touched the tiny wound.

"Must have been from when that wolf took a swing at us."

"Does it hurt that badly?"

"A little, but it's only a small scratch. It will heal up soon." Pam just smiled when an idea came to her head.

"Well, I know what will help it heal faster." Pythor gave her an arched eyebrow look.

"And what would that be?" His eyes went wide with surprise when she took his head into her hands with a loving look in her eyes.

"This." She then pressed her lips into the corner of his mouth, just over the scratch. She felt his face get warm with a blush but held back her smile the best she could a few more seconds before pulling away. She then smiled at him and his redder face.

"A hero's reward from his damsel in distress." Pythor then smiled back at her.

"I'm feeling better already."

_***Prank Calls***_

"_Hello? _Destiny's Bounty _kitchen?"_

"Hi, this is the appliance store where you have bought your refrigerator. We just want to know if it's running."

"_Hold on; I'll check…Yes, it's running good."_

"Then you better go catch it!" Lloyd then hung up the phone quickly before he and Pythor burst into laughter.

"Ohohoho, my goodness," Pythor laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't believe Zane actually _fell _for that one!"

"I know," Lloyd chuckled. "It's practically the oldest trick in the book; you'd think he'd be smart enough to remember that one."

"I guess he never heard of prank calls before."

"Okay, okay," the boy said, handing the snake the receiver. "Your turn." Pythor took it and thought about which one to do.

"Oh, I have a good one," he said before dialing the number. He then listened to the ringtone for three to five seconds before someone answered it.

"_Hello?" _It's Kai. Oh, this is gonna be good…

"Listen here, pal! I don't care if you have freedom of speech! No one talks to my wife like that!"

"_Huh? Wait, what are ya talking about?"_

"You called my sister a wimp, ya creep!"

"_But I don't know your sister!"_

"If you so much as come near her again, I'll sick my Rottweiler on you and let him tear you apart! He's got good taste for blood!"

"_Dude, seriously! You got the wrong guy! I would _never _call a woman a wimp!"_

"_That's not what you said about Nya," _Jay said in the phone.

"_Will ya shut up?! This guy's threatening to kill me here!" _Pythor smirked at how freaked out Kai sounded.

"Wait, wait, wait…is this Eric Sleeze?"

"_No, this is Kai, the Red Ninja of Fire! I've been trying to tell ya that!"_

"Sorry, wrong number. Must have gotten the numbers mixed up again…have a nice day." Pythor hung up the phone, and he and Lloyd burst into laughter again, harder than last time. Lloyd practically fell off his seat and onto the floor.

"OMIGOHAHAHASH! THAT LAST PART WAS AWESOME!"

"I know," Pythor wheezed in between giggles. "Kai must be wanting a new pair of underwear right now!" They laughed a good ten seconds more before the phone itself rang, making them stop. Looking at each other and shrugging, they answered it with Pythor picking it up and holding the earpiece between his head and Lloyd's.

"_Destiny's Bounty_."

"_Hi, I'm doing a survey for my class, and I'm wondering if you'd like to answer a few questions?" _a woman's voice asked.

"Uh, of course, my friend and I would be happy to."

"_Great. Okay, first question: Name three of your favorite pastimes."_

"Well…I enjoy reading, chess, and fencing."

"I like video games, practicing Spinjitzu, and practical jokes," Lloyd added.

"_Good. Okay, second question: Who is your favorite movie star?"_

"Most certainly Sean Connery," Pythor answered with a smile.

"I don't know the name of the actor," Lloyd answered, "but I definitely loved him when he played Wolverine in _X-Men_."

"Oh, that would be Hugh Jackman, Lloyd."

"_Very good. Last question: Do you like prank calls?"_

"I enjoy them."

"You bet!"

"Then congratulations, boys," the voice replied, this time behind them. "You just got punked." The two of them spun around, and there stood Nya, holding her cell phone with a smirk on her face.

"Gotcha…" Her only response came from Pythor.

"Oh, you're good…"

_***Starting Line **__(deleted fan scene from _Ninjaball Run_)__*****_

The spectators cheered as the racers lined up at the start/finish line. Lloyd with his Hydro Dragon and the Ninja with the Sonic Raider were the first to arrive. After them came: Cruncha and Nuckul with some bone-structured sand racer; Captain Soto and his pirates with some large van; Ed and Edna in their steampunk automobile; Lou and the Royal Blacksmiths in their fancy float-truck; and the Darkly Schoolboys in a school bus.

"Looks like we got us quite a variety of racers," said one of the announcers at the main box.

"It sure does, Hank," the other announcer replied, "but it would appear that we're a racer short. I was told that one of the racers would be driving a golden motorcycle."

"Wait, what's that in the air?" Everyone looked up to see some golden object flying around before floating down towards the area. As it came closer, they can hear No Doubt's "Hey, Baby" playing from it. When it was only a few yards from the ground, they all saw that it's Pythor on his motorcycle Gold Flash, flying about one plane wings with rockets. He has on a yellow jacket with a black stripe on each arm and a matching helmet, making him look somewhat like a male Serpentine version of Beatrix Kiddo, the Bride from _Kill Bill_. He also has on a pale yellow scarf flapping in the wind.

"That's the motorcyclist!" the second announcer cheered as did the other fans, mostly the girls. "That's Pythor P. Chumsworth riding his killer Yamaha, dubbed Gold Flash!"

"I can see why he called it that, Tom," the first announcer said as Pythor removed his helmet to show that he was wearing sunglasses underneath. "That ride of his gives a whole to meaning to the term 'dazzling'!" Pythor then turned to three teenage girls that Gold Flash is flying in front of and tilted his glasses down, giving them a flirty look with a smile. With a wink and a _kik-kik_, he caused them to squeal with delight and blushing smiles.

"The girls seem to agree with you on that one there, Hank," Tom said as Pythor then flew down and landed onto the ground, the rockets turning off and the wings retracting into the vehicle when it did.

"Show-off!" Kai called out to him with a teasing smirk. Pythor just waved at him before driving up and in between the steampunk automobile and the float-truck.

"How's it going?" he greeted them.

"Looks to me like Gold Flash is workin' like a charm there, Pythor," Ed answered with a smile. "I'm so proud of ya!"

"Now don't you forget to put your helmet back on, dear," Edna said to the Serpentine. "Don't want to go scratching that sweet gem of yours, do you?" Pythor simply chuckled in reply.

"Don't worry, Edna," he said to her as he put his helmet back on. "I won't forget." He then turned to the Royal Blacksmiths. "How's the band doing?"

"Do-ooo-ooo-ooo-ing great~" they answered in their barbershop singing. Pythor smiled in reply.

"And it looks like you still got it too," he said before giving Lou a high five. He then turned to the front of Gold Flash and flipped his helmet's face-shield down, ready to rock and roll.


	26. Chapter 26

Just hit 200 reviews, people! Thank you! Wait until we get to 300! Enjoy!

_***Skales' Joy**__(sequel to _Uncle_)__*****_

"_Skales…Skales, can you hear me?_" Skales slowly opened his eyes to the sound of Pythor's voice…and to the smell of something weird. He then pulled away from the smell held up to his nostrils.

"Ugh, what _is _that stuff?" he asked with a grimace.

"Smelling salt," Acidicus answered.

"Well, get it out of face, will ya? The smell's freaking me out." He then sat up as Alura lowered herself to his side.

"Are you alright, Skales?"

"I'm okay, sis," he assured her before he remembered what he found out before he fainted. "So…you're really gonna have a baby?"

"_Babies_, actually," Fangtom answered. "She told me we're expecting seven eggs."

"Oh, right," Skales chuckled. "I forgot that we have multiple offspring like other snakes. Well, is it alright if I…" Alura nodded with a smile, and Skales placed a gentle hand on her stomach. He smiled at the thought of his sister having babies. It makes him wonder what they will look like when they're born. He hopes that one of them will look just like its mother…

His eyes shot wide with a gasp!

"What's wrong?" asked Skalidor.

"I felt one of them kick!"

"You did?" Fangtom asked with smiles.

"Oh, can I feel?" asked the delighted Pythor.

"Whoa, one at a time, boys," Alura laughed.

_***Birth's Beauty **__(starring my OC)__*****_

"Okay," Skalidor soothingly said to the black she-wolf resting her panting head on his coiled up lap. "Easy, girl…it'll be okay…" Fauna smiled up at him as she was getting ready to help deliver the pups.

"I really appreciate you helping me, Skalidor," she said to him. The Constrictai General smiled back with a slight blush.

"For you, Fauna," he stated, "I'd do anything." Fauna blushed a bit before she spotted the first of the pups starting to come out.

"Oh, I think she's pushing the first one out! Skalidor, keep her steady until it's completely out." He nodded before looking down and stroking the wolf's neck.

"Easy there, girl," he cooed. "You're doing good…here we go…"

As they were helping the wolf bring her cub into the world, Acidicus and Pythor were passing by. When they saw what was going on, Acidicus crossed all four of his eyes before fainting, causing Skalidor to turn to them with surprise.

"Uh, sorry, you two," Pythor said as he used a levitation spell to lift him up. "I guess Acidicus isn't used to the beauty of childbirth." He then left with Acidicus, and Skalidor turned to Fauna, who's helping the new mother with cleaning her newborn pup.

"Maybe when we're done," he stated, "we should make a sign for the next time we're helping with a birth." Fauna nodded with a smile before they returned to the rest of the process.

_***Green Ninja Makeout **__(sequel to _Great Dinner_)__*****_

Lloyd led Elaine into the living to find that there's no one in sight.

"Huh," he said to her, "I guess everyone else is out." She nodded in reply as they sat down on the couch. They had just gotten back from their third date, and Pythor had left them alone after they got back from the _Bounty _to check up on a few things.

Once they're on the couch, Lloyd turned to his new girlfriend.

"So what do you want t—" He was suddenly cut off when Elaine threw herself onto him and kissed him right on they lips. The Green Ninja would have pulled away, but it felt so right that he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He then leaned forward and so that he's kissing her as she's lying against the arm of the couch, feeling like they're floating on cloud nine…

"Lloyd, I got a note from your uncle sayi—OH, MY GOODNESS!" The two humans looked up to see Pythor standing at the doorway with a gawking mouth at their making out on the couch. There was an uneasy pause before the Anacondrai finally spoke up.

"Uh, your uncle said that he and the ninja will be back at nine; thought I give you the heads-up. Sorry for the interruption." He then left the room before Lloyd and Elaine looked at each other.

"Awk-waaard…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: **Third oneshot contains ninja/snake yaoi. If you are not comfortable with it, feel free to skip. Thank you.

_***Lloyd's Question **__(sequel to _Skales' Joy_)__*****_

Carefully, Skales smoothed out the cushiony quilt in the new cradle. It has been at least a month since Alura and Fangtom told him and the others that they're expecting, and he's doing everything he can to ensure that they have everything they need for when the eggs arrive.

The cradle he has gotten for the eggs is large enough to hold human baby triplets, but he knows that it will have enough room for eight to ten Serpentine eggs. It is white, and the quilt inside is red and blue. And the tiny pillows are bright and/or pale yellow.

Suddenly, he felt a strange presence…but he smiled softly.

"You can come in, Lloyd, just as long as you're careful. I just redecorated the room." The young Green Ninja looked into the window and carefully slipped in so as not to break anything.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked before removing his mask.

"Like you, I have skills in the martial arts," he answered as he smoothed out the wrinkles in one of the pillows. "So I'm able to sense your Green Spinjitzu aura. Anyway, I hope you don't mind the new look to the room; I was just fixing it up for Alura and Fangtom."

"Oh…" Lloyd replied, looking around the redecorated room. "Uh…what for? What's the occasion?" Skales smiled in reply before turning to him.

"Alura," he answered. "She's gonna have a baby." Lloyd's eyes went wide with shock.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Well, _seven_, actually. I keep forgetting that we Serpentine have multiple offspring."

"Wow." He then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, can I ask you something, Skales?"

"Sure," he answered, picking up his drink to take a sip. "What?"

"Where do babies come from?" Skales nearly spatted/choked on his drink before turning to the boy in shock.

"Wh-What?!"

"I'm just curious," he answered with a shrug. "I mean, if I went over the line or something, I—"

"Skales, is everything alright?" The two of them turned to see Alura come into the room, her stomach getting bigger from the babies forming inside of her. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Lloyd.

"Lloyd, I didn't know you were visiting."

"Oh, yeah," Lloyd replied with a chuckle. "Just practicing my ninja skills…and also asking Skales where babies come from. Congrats, by the way, Alura." Skales facepalmed himself as his face went red. Talk about embarrassing…

"Oh, that sort of thing's easy, Lloyd," Alura answered. "See, when a man and a woman get married and go off on their honeymoon together, they follow a healthy routine at said honeymoon that will determine their possibilities of conceiving a child. And after some time after getting back from the honeymoon, they will visit a doctor and find out about whether or not they're expecting yet."

"Is that all?" the boy replied. "Well, I better keep that in mind then. Thanks."

"And thank you as well for the congrats, Lloyd." The boy then headed out the window.

"Let me know when the eggs are here." And with that, he was gone. Skales then sighed with relief.

"Talk about a close call. Thanks for the save, sis."

"No problem," she replied with a chuckle. "I know how embarrassing it is for you to explain _it _to a boy his age."

"Oh, don't get me started."

_***Rogue Hypnobrai **__(starring the OC of one of the reviewers)__*****_

Lloyd found himself up against the wall that's really a large rock with a smooth, flat side. The young boy shivered as the Serpentine advancing towards him came closer, a psychotic sneer on his face.

Lloyd has heard plenty about Cobra from Slithraa and Skales. He is a rogue Hypnobrai Soldier with a scar on his right eye that the entire Tribe despises. They had every right to. About a decade ago (probably when Lloyd was only about a year old), Cobra got into a fight with Skales' brother, a Hypnobrai Warrior named Delvo, and deliberately killed him out of rage. Skales (he was a teenager at the time) was greatly devastated, more than thrice than Slithraa, who was a dear friend to Delvo. As punishment, Slithraa took out the rogue's right eye and forbade him from coming anywhere near Skales.

That was why Slithraa and Skales told Lloyd to stay away from Cobra. They fear that he would harm the boy not from his hatred for humans but because he hated his father Lord Garmadon as well as his uncle Sensei Wu with a passion. The rogue blames them for his humiliation from the ninja. As a result, the other Hypnobrai mocked him, including the new General who's the brother of the Serpentine Cobra murdered years ago.

"You should have known better than to come here all by your lonesomeness, little one," he hissed at the small boy cowering before him. "I'm sure your father will be greatly devastated when he finds out his little boy's murdered."

"K-Keep away from me," Lloyd stuttered as he tried to fight back his tears. Cobra only gave him a mocking smile as he came closer.

"Be sure to give Delvo my regards when you see him…"

THWAKAM! Lloyd jumped with surprise when a blur of gold struck the Hypnobrai down. He then saw that it was Skales, who used his Staff as a club to strike at the rogue.

"Skales!"

"Stay behind me!" the Serpentine General ordered, and Lloyd obeyed, standing close to Skales' back like a frightened child to his protective father. The two of them watched as Cobra stood up and glared at Skales.

"I should've known _you _would stand up for the boy," he growled.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him," Skales shot back. "As General of the Tribe, I hereby banish you for the attempted murder of a minor and the murder of my brother Delvo!" As he said this, Slithraa and two more Hypnobrai Soldiers came to his side in case Cobra should attack. The rogue just growled in reply.

"You may be the new General, Skales," he growled, "but be back to finish you off like your brother."

"And I'll be ready," Skales hissed back before the banished rogue turned and ran off. Lloyd then pressed his face into the General's side and sobbed out of relief and fear. Skales simply looked down at him calmly and softly stroke his hooded head. Go ahead and call him soft, but he can't stand the thought of the boy suffering the fate of death at the claws of Cobra…not like his brother…

_***Why Me? **__(Inspired by Applebucker77's _Touched by the Hand of Serpentine_)__*****_

Cole stood at the edge of the forest where the new Hypnobrai General Skales was waiting for him. He couldn't believe he was seeing him alone like this. After that whole scenario with Lloyd's treehouse, he couldn't stop dreaming about Skales. As a result, he's been having…feelings for the snake, and it disgusts him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake his feelings off for Skales. Even his new body after transforming into a General had made him more handsome in Cole's eyes.

He was so deep in thought that Cole didn't have time to react when Skales shot his tail out at him, wrapping it around his body before pulling him into his chest.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," he purred, tickling the slightly struggling human's cheek with his tongue. "People will talk about us…" He then started to nuzzle his cheek into Cole's, covering his blushing face with his hood.

"I want to know why…" Skales looked up to see the determined look in the ninja's dark eyes.

"Why what?" he asked with a teasing smile, making Cole scowl at him.

"Why _me_?" he answered with a growl. "There are others out there who you can turn into your little toy…but you chose _me_! I want to know why!" Skales only chuckled softly before moving Cole and pressing his back into a tree. The Earth Ninja's heart thudded harder into his tail as the Hypnobrai gazed at him with his swirling red eyes, causing Cole to shut them. He doesn't want to fall under his spell…not again.

"You really want to know why?" Skales purred into his ear to make him shiver with a moan. "It's because you're special. You're strong, tough, a born leader…_everything _I want in someone like you. We _may _be of different Attributes, Cole…but that won't stop my attraction towards you." He then gave Cole's hand a squeeze that caused him to shoot his eyes open. When he did, he locked eyes with the Hypnobrai's as they started to cast their spell on him.

"No…"

"Now…look into my eyes, my Black Ninja…"

"Please…don't…" Cole weakly begged as he started to get woozy.

"You _know _you can't resist…" Skales smiled when Cole's eyes became red like his leaning forward.

"You will always be mine," he whispered before pressing his lips into the human's. The dazed Cole simply returned the kiss, moaning for his master…his lover…


	28. Chapter 28

Just to let you know, the books and passage at the end of the third oneshot I don't own; they belong to their respected owners. Happy Memorial Day!

_***Seven Small Treasures **__(sequel to _Lloyd's Question_)__*****_

Alura sighed as she gazed down at what she had delivered into the world. After all that waiting, they have arrived: her seven eggs nestled in her tail and coils snuggling around them so motherly as she laid on the bed like a proud mother puma. Next to her sat Fangtom, feeling like the luckiest Serpentine in the world.

The eggs in her coils were like smooth, round jewels the size of a human fist. One egg was sapphire blue, and the second one was ruby red. The third is white with red swirls like the spirals in a Hypnobrai's eyes, and the fourth is yellow with white fang pairs. The fifth is blue with white spirals, and the sixth is red with blue fang pairs. And the last one is red and blue and sparkles like a Faberge egg.

Fangtom couldn't help but nuzzle his wife's cheek, causing her to smile alongside him.

"It seemed like only yesterday that we found out that you were going to be a mother," he sighed softly. "And now look…our eggs are hear." Alura nodded with an agreeing hum of content.

"Of course, we have to wait for some time before the little ones hatch," she said to him. "Our eggs take six months, more or less, to hatch after they're laid. These things take time but are very unpredictable."

"Such as now?" Fangtom asked, pointing at the nest. His surprised wife turned and saw that the blue-and-red "Faberge" egg is already hatching. The two of them watched as the eggshell broke, freeing the little baby into the world.

The baby Serpentine is to them the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. She is a Hypnobrai like her mother, but she has her father's glowing white eyes. Her golden spirals on her hood were replaced with red fang markings.

"Oh, Fangtom," Alura said as she took the baby into her arms with tears of joy. "She's so beautiful…"

"Yes," he purred, hugging her with a smile. "Just like you…what shall we name her?" Alura then looked down at her daughter as she sucked her thumb-claw. Her scales are as blue and sparkling like the waters of the vast ocean.

"I'm thinking…Ocea."

"That's a great name for her," her husband replied, lovingly stroking his new daughter's head. "Our little Ocea…" He then turned to his wife before kissing her on the cheek. "I love you both so much…"

"We love you too," she whispered softly as she nuzzled into his cheek.

_***A Father's Love **__(scene in _The Green Ninja; _Pythor's POV)__*****_

I turned and gasped at what I saw over my shoulders. The black samurai with four arms, whom I understood from Lloyd is his father Lord Garmadon, was braving the erupting volcano and chasing after us! I understand why he is; he wants Lloyd. Trust me. Whether he's good or evil, nothing can overcome a father's love for his child. I _know _what I had to do.

"Loose the boy!" I yelled to the Serpentine holding the cage on the rod. He obeyed…

Wait…what is he—oh, no! _Lloyd!_ As the boy cried out to his father, the fool threw his cage so that it's hanging from the rod over the lava! I didn't mean like _that_!

But what can I do? If I rush in and save Lloyd, they'll know of my treachery. But if I don't, Lloyd will—

"Master Pythor, aren't you coming?" a Fangpyre Scout asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. A plan then came to me at his words.

"I'll stay behind and make sure everyone else gets out," I answered him quickly. "You and the others just keep going!" He nodded without a word and left through the exit. When he did, I turned to Lloyd and concentrated on a spell through the gem on my head. With it, I can protect Lloyd from the lava rising up to him as he was climbing up to its round top.

I'm very fortunate that my tribe knows some magic of its own. It is a secret kept hidden from humans _and _Serpentine. And if anyone should notice my gem glowing, they will probably think it is a trick of the light from the rising lava.

I looked up to see that Garmadon has throne the last of the Serpentine over his shoulder with his lance. Oh, please, let him…_Yes!_ The Dark Lord has made it just in time to lift Lloyd's cage out of the lava just as it had just dissolved the bottom. I then watched as he swung the cage to the safety of the steps.

"Dad!" the boy cried as he flew into his father's arms.

"Son!" he cried, hugging his child lovingly. As I watched Lloyd hug his father back with a huge teary smile, I myself feel like crying. Lloyd is safe, thanks to his father. True, I have helped, but I prefer to keep it to myself.

It's like I've mentioned before: Whether he's good or evil, nothing can overcome a father's love for his child.

_***Skales' Visitor **__(deleted fan scene after _Darkness Will Rise_)__*****_

Skales sat alone in his prison cell, coiled up comfortably on the floor in a meditative state. Despite believing that the others will come and bust him out, the Hypnobrai also knows that it will take some time…especially with _Garmadon_ as the new Serpentine leader. And there's not much to do here in this wretched cell except wait and meditate. Boring, true, but what can he do about it?

Skales was so focused on his meditating that he failed to have noticed one of the prison guards going up to his cell.

"Skales Hypnobrai?" The Serpentine opened one eye to see the guard at the cell door, wearing dark shades to shield his eyes from his hypnotic gaze. Got to admire the humans' cleverness.

"What?" he asked, sounding rather bored and yet annoyed at the same time.

"You have a visitor," the guard answered, unlocking his cell door. Confused at this answer, Skales got up and slithered behind the guard to the visiting room. Who would be visiting _him _in prison? Fangtom? Nah, if it were, he'd be thrown in here with him by now.

When they got there, Skales saw who it is visiting him…Pythor! The Anacondrai sat behind the viewing window, wearing dark shades the guards provided for him to protect him from Skales' hypnotic powers. Angry as he is (considering he got him locked up her in the first place), Skales reluctantly slithered over to his seat in front of the viewing window.

"Ten minutes," the guard said to him.

"I won't be long," he replied dryly before sitting down. He then took the phone as Pythor did a moment ago.

"What do _you _want?" the blue snake asked the other one coldly. "Came to rub your victory against me in my face? Well, don't bother! I—"

"I came to say I'm sorry." Skales blinked with surprise at what Pythor just said. Why would he be apologizing to him?

"Sorry? But…I was the one who tried to—"

"No, I'm sorry that…you lost your leadership over the Serpentine to Garmadon."

"Huh? How did you—"?

"I found out from Fangtom, Acidicus, and Skalidor. You probably wouldn't believe me, but they blame _me _instead of Garmadon for your loss. I think it might have to do with my loyalty to the ninja instead of you."

"Well," Skales replied with a reluctant sigh, "I wouldn't be surprised. You _did _turn your back on us…and all because of his son."

"What can I say?" Pythor replied with a shrug. "Lloyd has quite the effect on me." That comment made Skales chuckled before Pythor went on.

"Also, I came to say that I talked to the ninja about getting you out of here on parole." Skales felt his heart stop at his words that he almost dropped the phone.

"Wh-What?!"

"I know it's crazy, but just hear me out," Pythor said, holding up his free hand. "Sensei and I think that if I can consider myself a good guy in the eyes of other humans, there might be hope for you. We are even considering asking the warden to let you out and asking the ninja to be your parole officers. If we're lucky, we could even get you to learn and understand more about humans than you let on through community service."

"But…why would you do all of that for me?" Skales asked. "After all I've done to you, why?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," Pythor answered. "Even Nya and Zane agree with me; they asked me to give you these." He then pushed through the small hole at the bottom of the window two items. One is a red tin box. The other is four books tied together with a rope.

Skales took the items with a speechless expression on his face. He'd never thought he would receive such gifts from humans, let alone from the ninja. He then looked up at Pythor.

"Uh, thanks…"

"I'll be sure to tell Nya and Zane that you said that," he said with a smile. "I'll give you plenty of time to think about our offer. In the meantime, I'm sure that you'll enjoy the books Zane picked out for you." With a respectful nod goodbye to each other, the two Serpentine hung up and went their separate ways.

Once in his cell, Skales placed the items on his cot. Curious, he gently opened the tin box. Inside were delicious chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked by the looks of it. He then untied the rope and looked at the titles of the books: _Jungle Book; Beowulf; Dracula; _and _The Vampire Lestat_. He has heard that these books are rather intriguing, but he'd never thought that he would get the chance to read them now.

_Guess Zane is _one _humans I can get along with_, Skales thought to himself, _if I ever get out of here as Pythor said. Maybe I should learn more about these humans than I heard or know. But first, maybe I should look into this Dracula and find out what makes him so popular._

So he sat down onto the cot and opened the book to the first page before helping himself to one of the cookies.

"_Jonathon Harker's Journal: 3 May – Bistritz_

"_Left Munich at 8:35 P. M, on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning…"_


	29. Chapter 29

Only two weeks and a day (not counting today) until my birthday. Anyway, just wanted to give you the heads-up that the second oneshot is another ninja/Serpentine yaoi, so feel free to skip it if you're not comfortable with it.

_***Hot Wings***_

The ninja and Serpentine were holding up a picnic party in the park as part of the celebration of the founding of Ninjago City. The ninja's families were there too, including Cole's father.

At one of the buffet tables, Skalidor couldn't help but check out the wings: teriyaki; buffalo; barbeque…even those hot wings look pretty tasty. Cole noticed this as he was bringing in a bowl of potato salad.

"Skalidor?" he then said to the Constrictai. "If you're going to try one of those hot wings, then be careful. They're so hot; they'll feel like a hot coal lathered with lava in your mouth."

"Nah, I'm sure it can't be _that_ hot," Skalidor replied with confident shrug. He then took one of the hot wings and popped it into his mouth. Bad idea…

"AUUGGH!" he cried, his entire head red as steam shot out of his nostrils like a couple of teapots. "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" She then sped past Pythor and the other Generals, causing them to watch after him with surprise before he stuck his head into the water basin of the fountain nearby. The four Generals turned to Cole with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. "I warned him about the hot wings." Skalidor stuck his head up out of the water, steam billowing out of his mouth.

"I wondered why Jay asked me to bring the blue cheese dressing," Acidicus said, looking down at the dressing bottle in his hands.

_***Keeping Warm***_

Zane shuddered a little as Skales brushed the fallen snow off of the bench. Although it had just started snowing about five to ten minutes ago, the Nindroid couldn't help but feel chilly. Probably from the winter air flowing through the park.

"What's wrong, Zane?" Skales asked, giving his fellow Attribute a concerned frown when he turned to him. "Are you cold? You're shivering."

"Yeah," Zane answered, rubbing his arms to keep warm. "Even though I am wearing my coat and scarf, I'm still freezing my gears off. And Ice is supposed to be my Attribute. I'm surprise that you can handle the cold when you're a reptile." Skales chuckled in reply.

"Well, when you've been locked away inside of a tomb in the Frozen Mountains for as long as I have," he explained, "you learn to tolerate it that you barely even _notice_ the cold." He then thought of something. "I think I have an idea on how to warm you up more." He then laid his body across the bench and backed up against it the best he could. Then he patted at the spot in front of his waist to indicate to Zane where to sit. Getting the idea, the White Ninja sat down on the spot on the bench and held still as Skales wrapped his tail around his waist and down around round his legs.

"Does that feel better?" the Hypnobrai then asked.

"A little," Zane answered, "but I'm still a little cold at the upper body." Skales smiled before wrapping his arms around him and giving him a gentle hug.

"How's that?" he purred.

"Much better," Zane replied, resting his head into his scaly shoulder and against his hood. Skales simply smiled down at him before pressing his lips against the Nindroid's forehead.

_***Made Ya Look **__(sequel to _Telescope_)__*****_

"You sure it's a good idea?" Acidicus asked as he sets up the telescope.

"Trust me," Skales answered. "It'll be so good; you'll be laughing your head off." He then looked into the telescope until he got it aiming at a familiar couple he knows very well: Lloyd and Elaine. As he was checking it out, he saw Cole coming up to them.

"Oh, this is just cute," Skales cooed to Acidicus as he then looked into the telescope. "Lloyd and Elaine are making out." Cole looked up in reply.

"Aw, I trust Lloyd," he replied with a wave. "He's got a crush on her since she came here, so he'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Whoa, boy!" Skales suddenly said with a bit of worry in his voice. "They just went from Step 2 to Step 5 in a matter of seconds!"

"WHAAAT?!" Cole rushed over and pushed the Hypnobrai aside before looking into the telescope. Through it, he saw that Elaine was just talking with Lloyd and laughing at his jokes.

"What the—"

"Made ya look!" Cole turned to Skales and Acidicus as they started to laugh their heads off at the Black Ninja's reaction.

"Omigosh, Skales!" the Venomari laughed as he clutched his sides. "You were right; that was just hilarious!"

"You should've seen your face, Cole!" Skales laughed, pointing at the flushed Black Ninja. "The whites in your eyes were practically the size of dinner plates!" They stopped laughing when Cole took out his scythe.

"You are _SO _dead meat…" He then started chasing Skales as he dashed down into the _Bounty_.

"Cole, hold on! It was just a joke!"

"Maybe playing that joke on Cole _wasn't _the best idea," Acidicus said with a sweat-drop.


	30. Chapter 30

Just to let you know, the third oneshot is another parody of a scene from the Hearts and Hooves episode of MLP. Enjoy.

_***Hallway Surprise **__(sequel to _Made Ya Look_)__*****_

"Oh, my gosh, Pythor!" Garmadon laughed as he and Pythor were walking down the hall with their tea and coffee. "I can't believe that you caught Lloyd and Elaine kissing last week."

"I know what you mean," Pythor sighed, a little annoyed at the thought of it. "I don't know if they were embarrassed or if they found it awkward."

"Well, I'm sure that—"

"HEELLP!" The two of them jumped to the side and watched with surprise as Skales dashed down the hall with Cole right behind him, scythe in his hands and murder in his eyes.

"SOMEBODY STOP COLE; HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" The Anacondrai and the former Dark Lord watched after them with wide eyes.

"What in world just happened?" asked Garmadon as Acidicus went up to them. Pythor turned to him sternly.

"Acidicus, what did Skales do to tick Cole off?" he asked in warning tone.

"Oh, he pulled a little joke on him," the Venomari answered. "Made him think that Lloyd and Elaine were kissing and went from Step 2 to Step 5 in seconds when they were really just talking and laughing." Pythor and Garmadon's eyes went wide when he mentioned the making out part of the joke."

"Ooooo-kay," Pythor replied, "that's too much information for _me_."

"Ditto," Garmadon replied, walking off with him and leaving behind a confused Acidicus. Truth is, he didn't get the joke.

"What? What did I say? What's 'Step 2 to Step 5'? Aw, c'mon, you two; don't leave me hanging here."

_***Date-Saver Pythor (**__deleted fan-scene from _Once Bitten, Twice Shy_**)***_

Pythor and the Ninja (save Jay) were busy searching for any signs of the Serpentine when Jay entered the brig. Cole and Pythor then looked up to see that he's dressed in a tuxedo, complete with a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Well, look at you," Cole chuckled. "Where are you off to, Mr. Snazzy?"

"Didn't you hear?" Jay answered proudly. "I'm taking Nya out to dinner at a restaurant. A _nice _restaurant."

"Seriously?" Pythor replied before hugging the Blue Ninja with a smile. "Good for you, Jay! You should've come clean sooner."

"You might want to cancel those plans, Jay," Kai said solemnly before showing them the screen. "There are Serpentine spotted at Mega-Monster Amusement Park." Pythor looked up at the screen to see Fangtom taking a picture of Scales with a human family like he was some mascot in the park.

"I never depicted Skales as one to pose for a picture," he stated, trying unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh.

"Skales and the Generals cannot be there for fun, Pythor," Zane explained firmly. "There must be a Fang Blade in the park."

"We gotta stop them!" Jay concurred before it hit him. "Oh, but my date…"

"Jay," Kai protested, "if the Generals get their hands on the four Fang Blades, they can unleash the Great Devourer. Get your priorities straight, man!"

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, Kai," Pythor asked him, "but didn't you and the others mentioned the park having a restaurant there? Jay and Nya can have their date there." Jay perked up at the idea before pulling Pythor into a huge hug.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Pythor!" he cried. "You're a date-saver! I'll go talk to Nya about it!" He then ran out of the brig to find Nya. Once he was gone, Kai turned to the Anacondrai with a glare.

"You just _had _to mention that, didn't you?" he growled.

"Not my fault you have serious letting-go issues," Pythor replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

_***Baby Talk **__(sequel to _Killing Suspense_)__*****_

"You know, Acidicus," Flora said to the Venomari General. "I have a feeling that those boys aren't going to leave us alone until we start 'getting romantic' or something."

"You want me to scare them off?" he asked with a smirk. She just smirked back.

"Actually," she answered, "I have a better idea." She then placed her hand under his chin to hold his head up and pressed her lips into hers for a kiss, surprising her "date".

"Yes!" Lloyd cheered, punching the air in victory. The two Serpentine parted so as to look into each other's eyes.

"You're my shnoopie-doopie, sweetie-weetie snaky-pie," Flora cooed, tickling under Acidicus' chin. The Green Ninja then looked at Brad and Gene, each of them with a "say what-now?" look on his face. Acidicus immediately got the idea and smirked at Flora.

"_You're_ my shnoopie-doopie, sweetie-weetie snaky-pie," he cooed back, tickling under her chin. She simply giggled at him.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Brad whispered to Lloyd.

"You're my cutie-patootie, lovey-dovey honey-bunny," Flora said to him sweetly as he edged closer to the Venomari.

"You're my hearty-smarty, smoochie-woochie baby-waby," Acidicus replied, forming a heart around the female Anacondrai.

"General Acidicus!" Gene cried before the boys rushed over to the table. "Hey! Hel-lo-ooh!" He then his hand in front of the General's face, but he didn't flinch. All he did was stare into Flora's eyes affectionately.

"What's going on?" asked Brad, scratching his head.

"Uh, Miss Flora?" Lloyd then asked the Chumsworth Serpentine. "Are you…feeling okay?"

"I have a special someone," she answered before giving Acidicus an Eskimo kiss. "A kissy-wissy, snuggy-wuggy sugar bear." The Green Ninja and Gene then turned Brad, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think I might've put a bit too much passion fruit juice into the smoothies," he explained with a slight gulp.

"You're my cuddly-wuddly, poopsie-woopsie pumpkin pie," Acidicus cooed at Flora as he nuzzled affectionately into her cheek. Seeing this, the boys stuck their tongues out with gags.

"Ya think?" Lloyd asked before they ran off to throw up. Seeing that they're gone, Flora and Acidicus pulled apart with laughs.

"Boys," Flora giggled. "They're just so _cute _at that age."

"Not a cute as _you _with that baby talk," Acidicus replied slyly.

"Oh, you," she laughed, giving him a playful punch.


	31. Chapter 31

Well, tomorrow's my birthday, but I highly doubt I'll be doing anything to celebrate. Knowing my parents, probably nothing but watching my niece and nephew. Sure, my mother bought me and my siblings dinner and a show as a birthday present, but I can't help but get the feeling she's trying to be cheap with me. Personally, I wouldn't mind going out for karaoke with my sister and brother, but they're probably busy and couldn't come take me.

Anyway, enjoy this week's chapter of oneshots.

_***Sweet Revenge **__(sequel to _Hallway Surprise_)__*****_

"Cole," Elaine whispered to her older cousin as they and Lloyd hid behind the corner at the end of the hall. "Are you sure _this _is a good idea?"

"Trust me," Cole answered with an evil grin. "It's gonna be fun as it's gonna be sweet!"

"But," Lloyd started, "how do we know if Skales is—"

"Shh!" the Black Ninja answered sharply. "Here he comes now…get ready…" Skales was indeed heading down the hall. He has a nervous look on his face as if someone was going to jump out at him. Of course, he wouldn't be surprise. After that prank he pulled on Cole a couple of days ago, he's afraid that the Earth Ninja is really get him good.

_Just relax, buddy, _he tells himself with a breather. _You're just overreacting like Cole was…_

"Now!" Skales couldn't react sooner as Cole, Elaine, and Lloyd suddenly tackled him to the floor.

"Hey, what the—"

"Payback time…" Cole whispered evilly into his ear. Then he and the kids began to wiggle their fingers against the Hypnobrai's stomach and sides.

Pythor was reading a book and passing one of the halls when he heard a sound.

"PPHHAAHAHAHAHA! NOOO! STOHAHAHAHAHA!" He looked up to see Cole, Elaine, and Lloyd holding Skales onto the floor and tickling him. The Anacondrai just looked at them for five seconds before speaking up to himself.

"I'm not even _going _to ask."

_***Gingerbread-Phobia***_

"Thanks for helping me with these gingerbread cookies, guys," Pam said as she, Pythor, Skales, and Lloyd were decorating the gingerbread cookies.

"Glad we can help, Pam," Skales replied before the timer went off.

"I'll get them," Pythor said, setting the icing down and putting on his oven mitts. As the Anacondrai was getting the cookie tray out of the oven, Kai was passing by the kitchen when he took a whiff of the cookies.

"Hey, what smells good?" he asked, poking his head into the doorway.

"Hi, Kai," Pam said, turning to the Red Ninja. "The guys are helping me decorate these cookies for this bake sale I volunteered for. Wanna help?" As she was asking this, Lloyd had just finished his gingerbread man, which he had decorated to make it look like Kai in his Fire Ninja costume, before holding it up to Pam.

"Hey, Pam, what do you think of—" He was suddenly cut off by a girly scream from Kai and turned to see him run from the kitchen entrance.

"Uh…he could've just _told _us that's he's allergic to ginger," Pam stated with an arched eyebrow.

"Actually, Pam," Pythor explained sheepishly as he set the cookies on the rack to cool, "we forgot to mention…Kai's scared of gingerbread men." Pam and Lloyd turned him with awkward glances.

"Seriously?! How did _that _happen?"

"I asked Nya myself," Skales answered. "Said he had nightmares after first hearing the story of Hansel and Gretel. Dreamt the witch threw him into the oven, and he came out as a gingerbread boy, which she started eating one limb at a time."

"Yeesh!" Pam replied. "That _is _scary."

"I'll say," Lloyd replied, looking down at his latest gingerbread creation. "I can't believe I did _too _good of a job on my Gingerbread Kai."

_***Uncle Skales **__(sequel to _Seven Small Treasures_)__*****_

Pythor, Skales, Acidicus, and Skalidor have just made their way to the door of Fangtom and Alura's apartment when the Fangpyre General came out. In his arms, he held bundle wrapped in a pale pink blanket. Skales' mouth fell wide open and the others' eyes went wide.

"Fangtom…" he then said in whisper. "Is that…"

"Our firstborn," he answered with a smile before gently lowering one of the folds to reveal Ocea's smiling face. "Meet our daughter Ocea."

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Skalidor said with a small smile.

"She's has her father's eyes," Acidicus concurred with a slight chuckle.

"She's going to breaking a _lot _of hearts before she hits puberty," Pythor murmured with a smirk.

"What was that, Sire?" Skales asked, turning to his king.

"Uh, nothing!"

"Skales," Fangtom then asked his brother-in-law. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?" he asked with a smile. Fangtom nodded before gently handing his new daughter to the Hypnobrai. Skales then looked down at his new niece with a teary smile.

"Hello, Ocea," he said to her. "I'm your Uncle Skales." Ocea simply cooed as she gently wrapped her tiny fingers around Skales' claw.

"Awww…" Skalidor and Acidicus said in unison.

"Oh, great," Pythor said, wiping away a stray tear. "Now you got _me _tearing up, Skales."


	32. Chapter 32

Warning: second oneshot a yaoi. Feel free to skip.

_***Scared **__(sequel to _Rogue Hypnobrai_)__*****_

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Skales yelled at Lloyd who flinched at his outburst. "You could've been killed! You came close to letting Cobra kill you!"

Lloyd tried to hold back his tears but was having very little success. He knows that Skales is right, but he didn't have to yell at him like that. It makes him fell scared and weak.

"I'm really sorry," the boy choked. "It's just that…when you've beaten Slithraa in the Slither Pit…I thought you were going to order the others to kill me, so I ran off. And…I was afraid you might've ordered Cobra to hunt me down and kill me." Skales couldn't believe what he has heard.

"Lloyd, I would _never _hire Cobra to do that," he stated calmly. "I still hate him for what he did to my brother."

"Well," Lloyd stated, wiping his tears with a sniff, "at least _you _weren't scared of him."

"Actually, I was," the new General sighed, causing the boy to look up at his frowning face. "I thought he was really going to hurt you, and it reminded me too much of what he did to my brother. That was why I leapt in there to stop him."

"Then I guess…even we all get scared in order to get brave, huh?" Lloyd replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being scared of Cobra," Skales said, hugging him gently in comfort. "He won't be hurting you again now that he's gone." Lloyd smiled up at him before hugging him back.

"Thanks, General."

_***Wrong Idea (**__sequel to _Masseuse_)__*****_

"So what should we do about reloading?" Jay asked Acidicus, looking into a blueprint as he and the Venomari enter a room.

"Well, I'm thinki—" He stopped when they saw the scene before them. Cole was lying on the couch with his shirt off, and Skalidor was lying on top of him and making out with him!

"GUYS?!" they yelled in unison. The two Earth lovers broke the kiss and looked up with surprise.

"Guys, we can explain!"

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Never mind!" Jay replied. "We'll come back later!" He then rushed out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Acidicus groaned, covering his mouth as he followed Jay.

_***Creativity Block **__(sequel to _Date-Saver Pythor_)__*****_

"At last," Skales said to Fangtom as he slowly picked up the Fang Blade, "the first Fang Blade is ours!" The two-headed General smiled in agreement before the room suddenly lit up. The Serpentine turned to see that the light came from the fire of Kai's Fire Sword as he, Cole, Zane, and Pythor stood before them, ready for action.

"Not so fast, boys…" Pythor said in a low suave tone. Kai and Cole then looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Really?" Kai asked in disbelief. "That's the best you can do?"

"I, uh…couldn't think anything up at such a short notice," the Anacondrai explained. "Serious creativity block. Suggestions?"

"Well, there's 'Let's fire it up!'" Kai suggested.

"Oh, what about 'Time to rock!'?" asked Cole.

"I can't use those," Pythor explained. "They're _your _lines."

"What do you mean 'our lines'?"

"'Fire it up'? 'Time to rock'? They're your lines because they're of your _Attributes_."

"He's got a point there."

"You could've told us that sooner, Pythor."

"I didn't know you _wanted _me to be specific."

"Uh, guys?" Zane finally said. "Can we discuss this later?" The others looked up to see the Serpentine ready for a fight.

"Agreed," they answered in unison. "NINJA, GOOO!"


	33. Chapter 33

Just hit three hundred reviews! Thank you, everyone! Now let's try to get to 400! Enjoy.

_***Change of Heart **__(deleted fan-scene from _Never Trust a Snake_)__*****_

"Get some rest," Pythor said to Lloyd with excitement. "Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone. And if you're going to rule the world…" The Anacondrai then chuckled with delight before finishing. "You'll need to get your sleep. Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes?" Lloyd asked with a hopeful smile.

"_I'll _be your friend." In reply, Lloyd hugged him with a smile and a yawn, causing Pythor's eyes to widen. He had never let anyone touch him like this out of fear of getting tickled. But…this feels…nice. He then returned the hug with a gentle hiss, enjoying the feeling of Lloyd hugging him like the brother he never had.

"Oh, Pythor," the boy then said, looking up at him as the Anacondrai placed him back on the ground. "You're the best." Pythor savored the compliment as the boy laid down on the ground with another yawn and fell asleep.

Then he saw the map peeking out of the boy's pocket and chuckled. Now's his chance…he reached out to grab the map…

Pythor stopped when Lloyd turned on his side and placed his hand on his tail, giving it a loving squeeze. Feeling that love through its strength, Pythor pulled his hand away with a frown. He just couldn't do it. Lloyd means too much for him now more than just some stupid plan for the Serpentine he has in mind. So what if they do not unite as one to unleash the Great Devourer.

It's their problem, not his; they don't understand Lloyd like he does now. He talks to Pythor about his problems and understands what he's been through being alone.

_Oh, Lloyd_, the Anacondrai thought with a sighing smile as he coiled up around the boy. He then placed his arm over his small body and encircled his head with his long neck. _Your father is very lucky to have a devoted son like you_. He then nuzzled his then nuzzled his cheek into Lloyd's, causing him to smile a little in his sleep.

_***Belching Contest***_

"Wow," Skalidor said with wide eyes. "That's a lot of soda."

"You're not chickening out on us now are you?" Cole asked, giving the Constrictai a smirk.

"No way!" he replied indignantly. He then took one of the bottles on the table, popped the bottle cap off, and downed it with loud gulps with everyone watching him. When he emptied the whole bottle, he let out a loud and low _BUUUUUUURRRP!_

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Jay replied with a laugh. "Nice one!"

"Yeah?" Cole replied smugly before taking another bottle. "Well, check _this_!" He then downed the soda and let out a _Bur-Bur-Bur-BUUUUUUURP!_

"Nice one!" Acidicus laughed before Pythor stuck his head into the dining room.

"What is that disgusting noise going on in here?!" he demanded. "It sounds like a gas bomb in here!"

"We're having a belching contest," Kai answered, making Pythor wrinkle his face before an evil smirk came to his face.

"Well, I know how to end it," he replied, slithering up to the table. "By winning it myself."

"Yeah, right," Skales chuckled. Pythor just ignored him before picking up three bottles of soda and popping the caps off of them. Everyone then watched in shock as he covered the mouths and shook them up.

"Uh, Pythor," Zane said, "I don't think that's such a good—" He stopped when Pythor aimed the bottles into his open mouth and fired the contents into his mouth. Their jaws practically dropped when he swallowed it, the gulps going down his throat in a row of large bumps. When the bottles were all drunk up, everyone then started to hear Pythor's stomach gurgle…

"Oh, this isn't good…" Fangtom gulped.

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRP!_

Everyone fell off of their seats and fell back from the intense outburst and looked up at Pythor in shock. The Anacondrai simply polished his claws against his chest-gem with a smug smirk and an "Mm-hm" before leaving the room.

"I am _so _glad that we didn't challenge him to burp the alphabet," was all Jay could say before Lloyd got up and ran after Pythor with an excited smile.

"Hey, Pythor! If I get my camera, will you do that again?" The others' faces went pale.

"NO!"

_***Music***_

As Zane was walking out onto the deck of the _Bounty_, he heard lovely music. It sounds like someone's playing a flute. He then looked around and spotted Pythor at the upper deck. He also saw that the Anacondrai is playing a flute under the sky colored by the setting sun, the White Ninja's falcon watching him on his perch. Intrigued, Zane made his way up the steps quietly so as not to disturb him but get a better look.

When he got there, however, Pythor stopped when he heard the falcon chirp up. He then turned around and saw Zane.

"Oh, Zane," he said to him. "I didn't hear you; I was just playing a little music."

"It's alright," the Nindroid replied. "I didn't want to disturb you, and my falcon seems to enjoy it." Pythor smiled before turning to the flying raptor.

"Yes, he does," he concurred, stroking the bird's head gently. "I've sometimes been coming out here lately to do a little flute-playing. Helps me think a bit."

"About what?" Zane asked, walking up to his side.

"What we've been through," he answered, "what we've overcome, the good and bad times we've faced…it's hard to believe that so much has changed."

"I know," Zane replied, looking out at the horizon alongside the Serpentine. After a short pause, Zane spoke up again. "Think you can play us another melody?" Pythor smiled in reply before playing on his flute again.


	34. Chapter 34

_***That's Cold **__(deleted fan-scene from _Once Bitten, Twice Shy_)__*****_

Pythor glared alongside the Ninja at the Serpentine keeping them from getting the Fangblade. There just has to be some way to get it…

"Allow me, brothers," Zane then said to him, Cole, and Kai. Turning to him, they saw that he's glowing, about to unleash his Full Potential attack upon their opponents. Pythor quickly slithered behind them as the other Serpentine cowered back slowly. They all shielded their eyes as there was a bright flash…

Pythor then looked up but saw that the Serpentine aren't trapped in ice. Instead it was the ninja!

"Oops…" Zane said sheepishly through the block of ice. Pythor gave himself a face-palm as the Serpentine laughed at them and made a break for it.

"Looks like you need more work with that attack of yours, Zane," he sighed. "Well, Pythor to the rescue…"

"Again," the ninja said in unison as the violet Serpentine prepared a heating spell.

_***Protective Boyfriend (**__starring Cobra__**)***_

Pam growled as she glared at the rogue Hypnobrai called Cobra. She has heard a lot about him from the Skales and the Generals, and frankly she's not too happy to see him.

"Let me go, you creep!"

"I don't think so," Cobra purred with a sick grin. "Not when I just caught you for my new master."

"New master?"

"Your father…Lawrence." Pam felt her heart stop at the mention of her disowned father. This scumbag's working for him? Oh, this just got a whole lot worse!

"True, your father wants you out of the way so he can take over all of Ninjago," the exiled Serpentine stated, brushing his claw up her neck. "But I'm thinking about asking him if I can make you my little toy instead." He then brushed his tongue up her cheek, making her cringe with disgust. "What do you say…"

THWACKAM!

"I say back off, you disgusting excuse of a Warrior!" Pam opened her eyes and saw what happened. Pythor had come up from behind Cobra and struck him in the back of the head with his Staff, knocking him out but good. Did he also see Cobra try to kiss her? Pam then looked away as he turned to her.

"You okay?"

"I wish I was," she whimpered, hugging herself with a shudder. Pythor simply went over and held her in his arms in comfort.

"Don't worry," he cooed. "I won't let him hurt you again…"

_***Pizza-Tossing***_

"Okay…" Pythor said once the dough has been flattened down a bit. "What's next?" He then looked into the book and read the instructions.

"Mm-hmm…toss into the air…Maybe it'll be easier if I toss it up a little at a time…" He then took the dough into his hands and tossed it up gently with a twirl, spinning it a bit before catching it again. "That's not so bad." He then continued to toss it until he was tossing it higher like a pro.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

"Hey, Pythor! What's up?" Taken by surprise, the Anacondrai threw the dough up so hard that it stuck onto the ceiling.

"Whoa!" He then turned to find Jay at the kitchen door, looking up at the pizza with surprise.

"Whoops," he said, looking back at Pythor. "Uh, sorry, dude. I didn't know you were making pizza." Pythor sighed in reply.

"Well, at least it couldn't get any—"

SPLAT! Before Pythor could say "worse", the Pizza fell off the ceiling and fell on his head. Jay just laughed his head off before quickly getting himself together, not wanting to tick the Anacondrai off.

"Uh, sorry…you okay?" Pythor simply lifted the part of the dough over his eyes up slowly to look at Jay.

"Let's just say that pizza-tossing is a lot harder to do than it looks in the book."


	35. Chapter 35

_***Hand-Gliding (**__Parody of a scene from _Surf's Up, Scooby Doo_**)***_

"Wahoo!" Jay cheered as he soared through the air via hand-glider. Next to him flew Acidicus on his own hand-glider. He was nervous at first about soaring for the first time out of fear of falling to his death, but now he's starting to like it just as much as Jay is.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he cried, turning to Jay with a smile. "So how do we land when we want to get down?"

"I don't know," the Blue Ninja answered. "I haven't gotten to that part of the instructions yet."

"WHAAAT?!"

_***Skales and Fangtom's Promise (**__deleted fan-scene from _Ninja Vs. Pirates_**)***_

Skales, Pythor, and the Ninja looked up as the _Bounty _started to float away, Garmadon and the other three Serpentine Generals standing at its half-wall.

"Take my advice, Lloyd," Garmadon called down to his son. "Give up while you have the chance!" Lloyd frowned in reply before Skales placed his hand on his shoulder, a determined look on his face.

"Not going to happen, Garmadon!" he called up to him. "I'm going to stay with the Ninja and help your son become the best there ever was! And learn more about humans than I thought I knew!" Garmadon watched in surprise as the Hypnobrai then looked up at Fangtom, who's standing next to the Dark Lord.

"Fangtom," he called up to him. "Take care of the Hypnobrai for me, will you?"

"No way, Skales," the two-headed Serpentine cried. "I'm sticking with you!" He then jumped out of the ship and landed onto the ground with ease before slithering up to Skales. "I mean, someone has to keep you out of trouble since you're my best friend." Skales smiled in reply before clasping hands with the Fangpyre.

"Thanks, Fangtom…"

"Skales! Fangtom!" The two Serpentine then looked up at Garmadon. "If you insist on helping the Ninja in training Lloyd, then I'm counting on you to take really good care of him!"

"You can count on us, Lord Garmadon!" Skales replied before turning to Skalidor and Acidicus. "You two are in charge of our Tribes while we're absent."

"Will do!" the two Serpentine replied with salutes before the _Bounty _flew off. Pythor then turned to Skales and Fangtom.

"You sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"Let's just say we want to look at humans at a different view," Skales answered before turning to Lloyd, "thanks to a few ninja we know." Lloyd smiled before there was a sudden cry that made him and the Serpentine look up. They then saw that one of the ninja had just judo-threw Dareth over his shoulder when he tried to grab him from behind.

"Aw, c'mon, you guys," the Elvis impersonator begged in a dazed tone. "I dareth you to forgive me." The others laughed in reply.

"That human is a little…odd," Fangtom said to Pythor.

"I know," Pythor groaned with a roll of his eyes, "and don't get me started on his interior decorating." He then shuddered at the thought of the beaded curtains in Dareth's training room.

_***Tails (**__parody of a strip from _Calvin & Hobbes_**)***_

"Hey, Pythor, I'm just curious," Lloyd said, looking down at the Anacondrai's tail, "but…why do you and the Generals have tails instead of legs like the other lower-ranked Serpentine?" Pythor looked down at his tail in reply before moving it to his side.

"Not exactly sure myself," he answered with a scratch of his head. "It's just a little something we get when the our Tribes' Staffs has been passed down to us. Maybe it's to symbolize our leadership over the Tribes, or perhaps it's a fashion trend for the high-ranked Serpentine."

"So in other words," Lloyd asked, giving him an arched eyebrow, "it's a necktie for you butt?"

"Oh, don't give me that!" the Serpentine scoffed, sticking his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous!"

"Not really. I prefer legs any day; moving around on a snake tail looks harder for me."


	36. Chapter 36

_***In it Together (**__after _Skales and Fangtom's Promise_**)***_

Skalidor sighed as he looked out across the clouds as the _Bounty _flew through them in the night sky. A short while ago, Skales and Fangtom left Garmadon to live with Pythor and the Ninja and help Lloyd prepare to fight his father. When they did, the two Generals left their Tribes into the care of their fellow Generals, Skalidor and Acidicus. Garmadon then placed the Hypnobrai into the care of Acidicus, while Skalidor cares for the Fangpyre.

Despite the honor, the Constrictai has his doubts…

"Mind if I join you?" He turned to see Acidicus slithering up to him.

"Not at all," he answered calmly, and the Venomari went up to his side to look out at the night clouds. Of all the Generals, Skalidor gets along the best with Acidicus. He can really talk to the smart Venomari about his problems, and he would come up with the best advice.

"Something bothering you, I take it," his comrade stated, turning to him with his four golden eyes.

"Yeah," Skalidor answered. "It's the new responsibility we have. I mean, _us _being in charge of the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre? Can we really do that? Sure, we're great leaders of the Constrictai and the Venomari, but…they're _our _tribes. How can we handle new tribe members that aren't of our species?"

"I'm sure we can," Acidicus answered. "Fangtom and Skales believe in us; that's why they put us in charge. If they think we can do this, we'll do our best not to let them down…Either way, we're in this together." Skalidor smiled with a concurring nod.

"Thanks, Acidicus."

_***A Little Help (**__after _Pizza-Tossing_**)***_

SPLAT!

"Darn it!" Pam turned to see that the pizza dough has landed on Pythor's head…again.

"Having a little trouble there, Pythor?" she asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong," he groaned, helping her peel the dough off of his head. "I've been following the instructions."

"Maybe you should take it one baby step at a time," she giggled, gathering the dough into her hands. She then showed him by tossing it lightly until it's flat enough and placing it on the pizza dish. Pythor sighed in defeat.

"Guess I'm still out of practice."

"Don't worry," Pam replied, hugging him. "You'll get the hang of it. Right now, how about I help you bake it?" Pythor smiled down at her in reply.

"That would be greatly appreciated."

_***I Won't Let Him (**__after _Protective Boyfriend_**)***_

"It's not okay," Pam sobbed into Pythor's chest. "Pythor, he told me that he's working for Lawrence, and…Cobra wanted to make me his 'toy'!" Hugging her, Pythor turned to the unconscious Cobra with a growl of anger. He dares to touch her and try to have his way with her? Not while her number one's around!

"Don't worry," the Anacondrai purred, stroking her hair as she shook with sobs. "I won't let him…I won't let him…"


	37. Chapter 37

_***Not Again***_

Pam opened her eyes to find herself in her room and in her bed. But…what is she doing in bed when it's still daylight outside? She then started to crawl out of bed…only to be pulled back in by a pair of strong violet arms.

"Not so fast, pretty girl," a male voice purred.

_Oh, no…not again…_

"Pythor, let go!" the girl groaned, struggling to get out of Pythor's grip as he wrapped his coils around her while still holding her.

"Oh, but I just got you in my embrace," he playfully whimpered as he nuzzled his cheek into hers.

"I gotta get ready for training," she protested. "If I'm not out there five minutes after the guys get there, they're gonna come in here to make sure I'm alright. And let me tell ya…it _won't _be pretty."

"Oh, you're worrying too much," he chuckled, giving her a loving squeeze with his arms and coils. "Especially when they're out for the day."

"Say what?"

"Sensei gave them some time off at the last minute; has to go out for more tea."

"Great…" she groaned with sarcasm. "What a time for him to run out…"

"Let's just enjoy our time together," Pythor purred before kissing her neck and squeezing his coils to massage her body.

_***Meet Shawna (**__after _Truly Blessed Uncle_**)***_

Everyone stood up when the door finally opened. And out stepped Kai holding his new niece Shawna in his arms. He then looked up at them with a smile.

"Everyone," he said to them, "meet Shawna." He then lowered his arms a bit so that they would see her sleeping face.

"Aaawww…" the Generals cooed when they saw the baby.

"She's so beautiful," Pythor said softly. "Oh, who's eyes does she have?"

"Her father's," Kai answered.

"Ha! I knew it!" Cole chuckled before turning to Skalidor and holding out his hand. "Pay up."

"Last time I'll ever bet on babies," the Constrictai grumbled before handing him a twenty.

"Kai, I am so proud of you, Jay, and Nya," Garmadon said to the Fire Ninja.

"So…will she be considered my niece or my baby sister now?" asked Lloyd since the ninja are considered his brothers.

"I'm computing you're more of her potential role model," Zane answered.

"Cool." Kai just smiled before looking down at his niece. He can understand why they've mentioned the role model part; Shawna's got quite a future ahead of her as the daughter of the Samurai and the Blue Ninja of Lightning. Who knows…she might inherit their smarts.

_***Alura's Personal Bodyguard***_

"Hey, Alura," Lloyd said to her as they sat in the snow together to look out at the mountains. "I couldn't help but notice that your brother seems a little…edgy whenever a male Hypnobrai approaches you or tries to talk to you. Why is that?"

"Oh, he's just trying to be a good big brother," she answered casually. "Ever since our parents passed away, he's been protecting me from all those other males wanting to woo me. I guess it's because my heart belongs to another."

"Another Hypnobrai?"

"Serpentine, yes. Hypnobrai, no." Lloyd arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I…I'm in love with this other Serpentine _outside_ of the Tribe," she explained nervously. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but—"

"Lady Alura!" The two of them turned to see a Soldier Hypnobrai approaching them. "I apologize for disturbing you, but—"

"HIII-YAAAAAH!" The Soldier was cut off when Skales jumped out of nowhere and kung fu kicked him to the side. Seeing that, Lloyd's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Wow…just…wow…" Skales then brushed his palms together before turning to him and Alura.

"Everything alright, little sister?" he asked calmly. "He wasn't bothering you or anything?"

"No, I'm alright, Skales," she answered with a smile. "Thanks." He returned the smile before walking away, and Alura turned back to the shocked Lloyd. "What can I say? He's my personal bodyguard."


	38. Chapter 38

Part of the first oneshot is gonna be a bit of a parody of a scene from Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy

_***Big Plans***_

"What do you think of this one?" asked Lloyd, pointing at photo in a book. Pythor looked at it as well.

"Yes, I was thinking about that as well," he replied.

"The perfect setting," concurred Skales.

"Well, we'll need to decorate it a bit," stated Acidicus. "Uh, what if we make it look like the flowers are blinking like fireflies in the summer evening."

"Oh, yeah," Skalidor replied, "and we can set the gazebo up like that scene from _Lady and the Tramp_."

"You _watched _that movie?" asked Fangtom in disbelief.

"Can I help it if I like dogs?" The two-headed Serpentine shrugged in answer.

"Guess I can't argue with that."

"So we'll be making for them a spaghetti dinner?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes," Pythor answered, "just as long as it's Zane doing the cooking and not Cole."

"Don't worry," Skalidor assured his leader. "He said he's still working on his triple berry sauce."

"If he puts it on the spaghetti," Skales replied, "I call dibs on smacking him." The others laughed in reply, but Skales wasn't amused. "I'm serious…"

"Lloyd? Generals?" The group looked up and gasped when they saw Sensei Wu and Garmadon behind them.

"D-D-Dad!" Lloyd cried as Fangtom and Acidicus hid the book behind their backs. "Uncle!"

"Ho-How are you, gentleman?" Pythor asked politely as he tried to stay calm.

"Is everything alright?" Sensei asked, arching an eyebrow at them suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Skales answered with a slight gulp. "Everything's fine. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well, you six are acting like you're up to something," answered Garmadon.

"Up to something?" replied the surprised Skalidor.

"Up to something?" replied the surprised Fangtom.

"Up to something?" replied the surprised Acidicus. Pythor and Lloyd turned to them like they've said something random.

"Okaaay….that was weird," Pythor replied as Lloyd and Skales snorted.

"Are you _sure _nothing's wrong?" asked Sensei.

"Everything's fine, Sensei," Pythor answered. "We were just, uh…just, um…duh…"

"Looking through costumes!" Skales said suddenly, holding up a Halloween costume magazine. They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"But…October won't be for about three more months," Garmadon pointed out.

"We wanted to get a head start," Pythor explained with a grin. The two brothers do not seem convinced but decided to play along.

"Alright, if you say so," Sensei said before he and Garmadon left the room. Once they were gone, Lloyd and the five Serpentine sighed with relief.

"That…was _too_ close," Fangtom sighed as Pythor turned to Skales.

"Halloween costumes?" he asked. "Really?"

"Oh, come on!" the Hypnobrai protested. "I panicked."

"Well," Lloyd said, wiping the sweat off of his brow, "at least they don't know about the surprise we're planning for our favorite pair of lovebirds."

_***Twins (**__Sequel to _Uncle Skales_**)***_

Alura and the Generals watched as ruby egg and the sapphire egg hatched at the same time. Out of the red egg came a two-headed Fangpyre with blue scales, and out of the blue egg came a two-headed Hypnobrai with red scales.

"Wow," Skalidor chuckled as the parents wrapped the twins up in their blankets. "Looks like they take after you, Fangtom."

"Looks that way," the Fangpyre replied as he held his blue two-headed son. "But you know what they say: Two heads are better than one."

"I agree," Pythor chuckled, smiling down at the red baby held by his mother. "Either way, they're both beautiful."

"Like gems," Acidicus concurred.

"Then that's what we'll name the twins," Alura said with a smile. "Rubius and Sapphiro."

"They are both perfect," Fangtom said to his wife as he kissed her on the cheek.

_***Community Service (**__fan-scene from _Double Trouble_**)***_

"Darn it!" Skales heard Lloyd cry out as he came into the training room. He then saw that the floor was littered with pieces of light bulbs, as if they exploded from the inside. Judging by the frustrated boy they're surrounding, he can guess how.

"Too much energy again?" he asked, looking up at Lloyd.

"Yeah," he sighed with frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Don't worry, Lloyd," Jay said as Skales grabbed a broom. "You'll get the hang of it."

"He's right, little brother," Pythor said with assurance as the Hypnobrai started to sweep up the pieces of glass. "In fact, I think you almost got it with the last one."

"No use trying to cheer me up, guys," Lloyd grumbled before going up to the punching bag and started hitting and kicking it.

"Poor Lloyd," Jay sighed. "He thinks _he _doesn't know what he's doing wrong? _I _don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Well, Sensei did say these things take time," Skales stated as Fangtom and Nya came in. "Don't worry; he'll get better."

"Nya," Pythor said as he went up to the girl, "how did your job interview go?"

"Great," she answered as Fangtom went through the mail. "I got the job. Now I have someplace to work on the Sonic Raider."

"Congratulations, Nya," Skales replied, looking up to give her a smile. "We should celebrate."

"Make that _two _celebrations," Fangtom said, holding up a letter. "Look at this." He then handed it to Pythor, and the Anacondrai read through it.

"Wow," he saw with awe. "It's from Lloyd's old school, only it's been reformed to Darkly's Boarding School for _Good _Boys. Says here that Lloyd has been such an inspiration that the school wants to give him an award!" They all looked up at Lloyd when he gave out a grunt from the punching bag knocking him down from that powerful punch he gave it.

"Are you sure they're talking out _our _Lloyd?" asked Skales with a sweat-drop. Pythor slapped him in the arm with his tail. "What?"


	39. Chapter 39

_***Dr. Pythor***_

"Pythor, will you _please_ let me get up?" Pam grumbled as he took the thermometer out of her mouth. "I need to—" She was cut off when she started coughing loudly, covering her mouth as she felt her throat burn.

"I'm sorry, Pamela," Pythor said, looking at the thermometer, "but you're _not _getting out of bed any time soon. You're burning up at 101."

"So I'm about three degrees above my normal body temperature," Pam grumbled. "I can't let that—"

"No arguing," he said sternly, gently pushing her back into the bed. "You're sick; you need to stay in bed."

"But I have a to-do list to finish today. I have to do some shopping and—"

"Well, you have a _new _to-do list now," he interrupted. "Stay in bed and rest." Pam looked away with a "Humph!"

"Meanie…" Pythor just smirked at her.

"That's _Doctor _Meanie to you, my little patient." Pam just pulled the cover over her head to hide her blush.

"If I want a doctor," she mumbled, "I'd ask him to get me a book to read and some tea for my throat."

"Will do," he purred before he left the room. Hearing that, she threw the cover off her head and turned to the door.

"Is sarcasm such a foreign language to you?" she called before falling into another fit of coughs.

"Just stay in bed," Pythor called from the hallway. "I'll be right back." Pam sighed before snuggling back into her bed.

"He's so lucky he's a charming cutie," she mumbled lowly.

_***Big Trouble (**__Sequel to _Hero's Reward_**)***_

Kai had just made his way to the upper deck as Pythor and Pam landed there as well. With his back at them, he didn't notice their presence.

"I wonder how Pam's doing at that temple," he asked himself out loud.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Pam asked as he took a sip of his soda. With wide eyes, Kai turned and spatted a mouthful of soda all over the floor when he saw Pam and Pythor before him, folding their arms across their chests and glaring at him.

"P-Pam!" he stuttered. "You're back already?"

"Thanks to Pythor here," Pam said, turning to the Serpentine. "You were lucky he got me out of there before that stone wolf would tear me apart."

"Huh?" he replied with surprise. "There _was _a guardian at that temple. Man, I _knew _I shouldn't have cheated on that bet!"

"You _cheated_?" Pythor growled. "And that what's almost gotten my Pamela killed?!" Kai covered his mouth with a gulp.

"I…take I'm in trouble?"

"_Big _trouble," Pam mumbled. And on that note, Kai ran for it, screaming like a little girl as Pythor gave chase to strangle him.

_***Belly Dancing***_

Pythor turned his head and stopped when he saw Pam in the room, dressed in a golden veil, a yellow bikini, and a golden veil skirt and dancing about like a belly dancer to some exotic music playing on the radio. He just had to gawk at her in awe. She looks hot, especially with her bare belly button showing and holding a topaz gem snugly inside of it. She swayed like a cobra with the grace of a swan. And her hair draped over her right eye ever so neatly.

Pam would have noticed her audience if here eyes weren't closed. She was also too focused on the music's rhythm. Soon the music ended, and she stopped to turn off the radio. When she did, she turned and cried out when she saw Pythor gawking at her.

"Pythor! Were you watching the whole time?"

"Uh-huh…" he answered, still in a daze. She then gave him a "Yeesh…" look in reply.

"I guess my costume was a bit much." He then snapped out of it quickly.

"What are you talking about? You look cute."

"Yeah, but…" She then pointed at her nose. "Ya got a nosebleed." Blinking, the Anacondrai tapped his nose and looked at it. Sure enough, there was a bit of blood on the fingertips.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that."

"Tissue?" Pam then asked, holding a box of tissues up to him. He then took one with a "Thank you" and placed it on his nose to catch the blood.

"Memo to self," she then said to herself. "Close door before practicing belly dancing so that Pythor won't get nosebleeds from watching."


	40. Chapter 40

Warning: second oneshot is a yaoi; skip if you're not comfortable. Enjoy.

_***Pythor's Neck Massage***_

Pythor groaned as he lied facedown on the couch. His neck has been hurting all throughout the morning, and he can't get it to stop. Even an icepack didn't do the trick.

As he was groaning, Pam came in reading a book when she heard him and turned to him.

"Pythor," she asked, "what's wrong? Did you have a bad morning?"

"You have no idea," he whimpered. "My neck is hurting, and I can't get it to stop." Pam frowned in reply and put her book away before going up to him.

"Oh, poor baby," she cooed, gently lifting his head up a bit so that she can lay it onto her lap. Pythor smiled with a purr as she then stroked his head like a cat. As she stroked him, a thought came to her.

"I think I know just what you need." She then placed her hands on his neck and started to knead it gently. Pythor groaned with content at the magic through Pam's touch going through his neck.

"Oh, Pamela," he begged softly. "A little lower, please…and to the right?" Pam obeyed as she moved her hand closer to the base of his neck and over to its right side, where she started to massage again to make Pythor sigh with a smile.

"Oh, that's the spot…" Pam smiled in reply; he just looks so cute like that.

"I should massage your neck more often," she said. "You just look so cute with your head on my lap." Pythor smirked up at her.

"I would like that _very _much."

_***Kimonos***_

"I still don't get why we have to wear these things," Skalidor grumbled, looking down at his silver, yellow, and black kimono he has on. "I feel ridiculous…"

"Skali, it's a festival," Cole said from behind the bathroom door. "We have to dress in these sorts of outfits for it. Besides, you won't go tripping over it when you move around."

"That's because I have no _feet_," the Constrictai complained to his boyfriend. "And how long does it really take for a human to try on a robe. Let's go-oooooh!"

"Hold on; I'm almost done," Cole laughed. "It's not as easy as you might think tying it on right."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that myself," Skalidor replied with a shrug. "I'm never always good with knots. That's why I prefer buckles or buttons. Give me a nice leather belt any…day?"

He was suddenly left in awe when he saw Cole step out in a twilight-colored kimono, looking like a dazzling prince from a Japanese fairytale.

"So what do you think?" he then asked.

"I think you've gone and made twilight more radiant," his snake beau answered.

"Figured you love it," Cole replied with a smile before going up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

_***Momma Pythor (**__sequel to _Doctor Pythor_)__*****_

Lloyd headed into the kitchen where he spotted Pythor at the stove, stirring some soup in a pot and checking the teakettle to see if the water's ready.

"Hey, Pythor," he said to him as he went to the fridge to get an apple. "What's with the tea and soup?"

"Pamela's got a cold," he answered, tasting the soup. "Ah, just the right amount of herbs."

"Really?" the Green Ninja replied, taking a bite from his piece of fruit. "That must be why I didn't see her at her at her art spot. Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine, my boy," Pythor answered, spooning some soup into a bowl with a ladle. "Like I said, she just came down with a cold. She just needs some rest, some herbal tea and soup, and she'll right as rain."

"Well, just don't go kissing her on the lips or anything," Lloyd said with a wrinkled nose. "You'll catch it yourself if you do."

"C'mon, Lloyd," he chuckled as he poured some water into a mug with a teabag. "Do I look like the kind of person who would do that?"

"Well, you do have a habit of giving her your cooties," Lloyd mumbled with a smirk as he left the kitchen. Pythor shot his head up at the boy angrily.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."


	41. Chapter 41

_***Sick Pythor (**__sequel to _Momma Pythor_**)***_

Pam came into the bedroom just to hear Pythor cough loudly and frowned. It's been a day since she recovered from her cold, and she feels as right as rain. But today is not Pythor's day because she caught her cold. Still holding the tray with his tea and soup, she then looked up to see him holding his tissue over his mouth to cover his coughing mouth.

"Jeez," she said as she walked up to the side of the bed to give him his meal. "With a cough like that, you're likely to hack up a lung."

"I can't help it," Pythor grumbled as she placed the tray on his blanket-covered lap. "My throat hurts. I should've listened to Lloyd about kissing you and catching your cold."

"I don't remember you doing that," she replied with confusion.

"You were asleep at the time," he explained with a sheepish blush. Pam glared at him in reply.

"Real smart."

"I couldn't help it; you looked so adorable when sleeping there." Pam smiled at those words.

"That's so sweet," she cooed before taking out a bottle of cough medicine and becoming more serious. "But you're _still _taking your medicine." The Anacondrai groaned as she poured some of it into an extra spoon she brought.

"But that stuff tastes _awful_," he whined.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she replied before gently shoving the bad-tasting spoon into his mouth.

_***Horseback Riding***_

Pythor hoisted himself up to mount the back of his palomino. He then turned to see the other Serpentine mount their horses.

"I _still _don't get why we have to learn how to ride horses," Skales grumbled, looking down at his white stallion. "I mean, sure, they're strong looking, but…still…"

"I've always wanted to try it," Acidicus replied with a shrug before stroking his bay.

"I don't know," Fangtom said, looking down at his horse with a gulp. "This chestnut here's been giving me that wild look in his eye."

"I just hope I'm not too heavy for _my _horse," Skalidor said, looking down at his black mare.

"Just remember to hold onto the reins and your tail around the waist," Pythor instructed, "but not too tightly." With a click of his tongue, Pythor coaxed his steed to walk forward. The others did the same to follow him in suit. A short while of careful riding later, Skales finally spoke up.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Good," Pythor replied with a smile. "Now we'll move on to the next step: trotting."

"Say what?"

"I take it these saddles don't come with cushions for our rear," Skalidor groaned, looking down at his saddle.

_***Puppy Pythor (**__sequel to _Pythor's Neck Massage_**)***_

Lloyd was passing a room when he heard moaning coming from inside it. It sounded like Pythor; he was complaining lately how his neck's been hurting. The boy then poked his head in to make sure the Serpentine's doing alright.

What he saw surprised him. Pythor was lying on the couch on his stomach, and his head was resting on Pam's lap as she sat on it with him. She was massaging her fingers into the back of his neck, and he wagged his tail in response with a smile on his face. Pam was also smiling, probably thinking how cute he looks.

Lloyd then snorted to keep back his laughter, making the two of them turn to him with surprise.

"Lloyd?" Pythor asked with an arched eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry," the boy snickered, "but…you look like a puppy when you wag your tail like that." The couple looked down at the tail and saw that he's right about it.

"Well," Pam giggled as she tilted Pythor's chin up at her and started to scratch under it, "at least you're a big, handsome puppy."

"Woof," he replied with a flirty tone, making her giggle harder.

"Okay, now it's getting gross and awkward," Lloyd groaned before leaving the room.


	42. Chapter 42

Passed the 400 Review Mark! Yes! Let's see if we can make it up to 500 this time! Thanks, everyone!

_***Cute as You (**__sequel to _Puppy Pythor_**)***_

As Lloyd left to avoid watching them further, Pam and Pythor laughed at his reaction to their little "puppy love".

"Kids these days are so cute, aren't they?" Pythor then asked, turning his body so that his head is looking up at Pam.

"Not as cute as _you_," she replied, looking down at him with a smile. Pythor only chuckled before he lifted his head up and kissed her on the lips.

_***Wedding Planning (**__Parody of scene from Kung Fu Panda Episode _Shifu's Ex_**)***_

The Ninja and the Serpentine Generals (save Lloyd, Jay, Nya, and Pythor) were at the kitchen table for dinner, a book, or a game of chess when said Green Ninja and Anacondrai came in with excitement in their expressions.

"Guys," Lloyd cried with delight, "you're not gonna believe what Pythor and I found out about Jay and Nya!"

"Don't you think it's best to just leave them alone and mind your own business?" asked Skales, not looking up from his book.

"Skales, just hear us out," Pythor answered with annoyance.

"Well, what have you found out?" asked Zane.

"We think Jay's going to propose to Nya!" Lloyd answered. "We saw him buy a ring from the jewelry store." Kai sputtered on his drink as Cole and Skalidor turned to him with surprise.

"Seriously?" the two Earth Attributes asked in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fangtom said, holding up his hands in a calm-down gesture. "You might want to slow down there, Speedy Gonzales."

"Yes, we know we shouldn't rush it," Pythor replied calmly before taking out a scroll. "~But that doesn't mean we can't map out the wedding ahead of time…~"

"You're kidding, right?" Kai asked with annoyance before the snake opened the paper on the table for everyone else to see. They then saw that it's a drawing with pink and/or white cherry blossom trees and with the Ninja and Generals wearing tuxedos, each the same color as their respected outfits.

"First off," Pythor explained, "I was thinking we'd go for a cherry blossom theme; they should be lovely this time of year."

"I'm thinking about asking Brad and Gene if their sisters can be the flower girls," Lloyd pointed out.

"Your classmates from Darkly's have sisters?" Skales asked, looking up from his book with surprise. The boy blinked in reply.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Anyway, guys," Pythor said with a smile. "I was also thinking we can be the groomsmen. And Zane, you can take care of the cake. No offense, Cole, but the others warned me about your obsession."

"It's not an obsession," the Black Ninja protested. "It's just an impossibility to resist! There's a difference!"

"And Acidicus," Lloyd said with a smirk, "you can be Jay's best man~! Am I right? Huh? Huh?" The Venomari just looked at him like he's gone nuts. "Oh, c'mon! Who wouldn't _want _to be the best man?"

"Why can't _Fangtom_ be the best man?" the green Serpentine asked, thumbing at the Fangpyre.

"He's not a Lighting Attribute like you and Jay are," Pythor answered.

"What's that got to do with—"

"Actually," Fangtom interrupted, "he's got a good point now that I think about it." Kai just buried his face into his folded arms with a groan.

"I _told _you not to let Pythor watch _My Fair Wedding with David Tutera_…"

_***Another Kidnapping Attempt (**__sequel to _Worse than Detention_**)***_

Lloyd struggled in his chair as he tried to loosen the ropes. His former classmates had left a while ago to find out what that racket they heard was coming from. Now all he and Pythor need to do is try to get out of here and go help the other ninja. Lloyd then turned to his big brother figure.

"You okay, Pythor?" The Anacondrai turned to him slowly, showing him the tear streaks on his face from all that laughing from the tickle torture he went through.

"Well, other than having a bunch of feathers torturing my exposed stomach," he answered, "yes. Though I wish that Skales and Fangtom had come with us."

"Hey, like Uncle Wu said," Lloyd explained, "they still need to do some community service. From what I heard, they're helping Nya out with the Sonic Raider. I just hope Fangtom doesn't flirt with Nya while Jay's away, that's all I gotta say." Pythor snorted to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, I can imagine what sort of trouble he'll get himself into if he does that." He then started to struggle in his bonds before a thought came to him. "Wait…oh, how forgetful of me; I forgot about my magic. If I could just—"

"Don't even try it," a voice said as a spear was held to his long neck. The two of them turned to see Skalidor and Acidicus standing beside the trapped Anacondrai.

"Huh?" Lloyd cried with shock. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your father learned about you being here from his dark ninja clones," Acidicus answered. "So while they take care of the real ninja, we thought we'd stop by as well and take you to him."

"Ninja clones?" Pythor cried as Acidicus slithered up to the tied up boy. "Aw, man…" Skalidor turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"I think you've been hanging around those ninja for too long." He then noticed Gene's tickling machine. "Hey, Acidicus! Check this out!" With the trapped Lloyd wrapped up in his tail, the Venomari slithered over to observe the machine.

"What is that thing?" he asked. "And why is it beside Pythor?"

"We don't want to talk about it," Pythor and Lloyd answered in unison.

"Whatever," Acidicus replied before heading for the door. "Come on, Skalidor; let's get out of here before those boys get back here." As he went through the door, the Venomari heard Pythor cry out.

"No. No! NO! Don't turn it—PHFAAAHAHAHAHAHA! TURN IT OHAHAHAHAHA! LLOY-AHAHAHAHAHA!" The two of them turned to see that the machine has been turned on, and a surprised Skalidor was watching as it tickles Pythor's stomach.

"Pythor!" Lloyd cried as Acidicus turned to his black comrade.

"Skalidor, what did you do?"

"I just wanted to see what it does," he answered with a shrug.

"SHUT IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let's just get out of here," the Venomari groaned. Lloyd turned to him sharply as he and Skalidor made their way out the door.

"You're not gonna turn it off?!"

"It can keep him from thinking up a spell for some time," Skalidor stated with a smirk. So the pair left with their prisoner, leaving Pythor to his tickling torture.

"YOU WO-HAHAHAHAHA! GET AWA-HAHAHAHAHA! WI-PHFAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	43. Chapter 43

The first part is a parody of a scene from _The Adventures of Clutch Powers_ of Lego. I also don't own the TMNT. Enjoy.

_***Snarling? (**__Sequel to _How We Met_**)***_

Within the barely lit hall of the temple, Amber, the ninja, and the Serpentine Generals were looking around and keeping an eye out for any booby-traps. As they were, they suddenly heard snarling.

"What was that?" Jay whimpered.

"Could be more of those Were-Cats," Skales answered. "Stay close to me and Fangtom, Miss Amber." Their newest ally obeyed as they all stood in fighting position, ready to fight back. The snarls sound like they're getting louder…getting closer…

"**BUUUUURRRRRP**!" They all jumped and turned to see that the loud disgusting burp came from Skalidor, green gas flowing out of his mouth.

"Uh, sorry," he said to them. "Onion rings." The others covered their mouths and noses with groans of disgust as he burped again. "Ooh, and garlic bread. He-he, wow…"

"Dude…" Cole and Lloyd groaned as he belched again.

"Oh, and the burrito platter," Skalidor then finished with a smile before heading down the hall. "That was tasty…" Zane then looked at the readings beeping on his wrist and saw that the air around them has gone toxic.

"Aw, great," he groaned as Skalidor whistled a bit before turning to the others.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" he asked. The group then rushed up to the front of him.

"Do us a favor and watch our backs?" Pythor asked, still covering his nose. As the Constrictai obeyed, the others started to complain.

"Okay, _that _was just nasty…"

"And I thought Cole's chili was bad."

"Hey!"

"Why didn't anyone warn me about some burrito platter on the ship?"

"Well, at least it was a burp and not a—"

"Don't even say it, Kai."

"Sorry you had to go through that, Miss Amber."

"It's okay, Skales; I've been through worse. And you can just call me Amber; I like it that way better."

_***Big Planning (**__sequel to _Perfect One_**)***_

"Okay," Pythor said to Lloyd and the four Generals, "here's the thing. We need something to make this moment the best ever, especially since it is Jay and Nya's anniversary."

"What do you have in mind?" Lloyd asked as the Anacondrai laid out a large sheet of paper to map out their plans.

"Whatever information we have gathered throughout the city," he answered before turning to Skales and Fangtom. "What have you two found so far?"

"This," Skales answered as Fangtom unrolled a flyer for the others to see. It shows a cherry blossom tree in the park at evening with fireflies dancing around it.

"The Cherry Blossom Fest is going on next week," Skales explained. "We got the tickets for it just in case, and one of the days happens to be the same date as Jay and Nya's anniversary."

"Great work," Pythor replied, mapping it out on his sheet of paper. "Anything else?"

"The gazebo in the park seems like the perfect spot for it," Fangtom answered.

"Good." Pythor then turned to Acidicus and Skalidor as he mapped it out more. "Acidicus, you'll be in charge of the firefly lighting. Skalidor, I'm thinking spaghetti and meatballs."

"Like in _Lady and the Tramp_," Skalidor replied. "Gotcha."

"Lloyd," Pythor then added, "I then need you and Skales to get those tickets to Jay, but don't let Nya see them. We want her to think that Jay got them for their anniversary, okay?"

"Got it."

"Fangtom, you and I will see about getting a reservation for the gazebo." The Fangpyre nodded in reply.

"Alright, guys," the Anacondrai said, "let's move out."

_***Ninjas and Turtles (**__starring the _TMNT_**)***_

Pythor and Lloyd were watching an episode of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _when a thought occurred to the Anacondrai.

"You know, Lloyd," he said to them, "I couldn't help but get the feeling that the Ninja Turtles are like our own ninja."

"How's that?" the Green Ninja asked.

"Well, Zane is super-smart like Donatello, who also invents gadgets like Jay does. And no offense to Kai, but he has a bit of a fiery temper like Raphael. Then there's Leonardo; he's a good leader just like Cole. And Michelangelo? Well, he seems like the hilarious one like Jay. Probably one of the reasons Nya loves him so much."

"Oh, wait!" Lloyd cried. "Let me guess: you see a bit of Uncle Wu in Master Splinter because he's a wise mentor and such." Pythor blinked with surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I see it too," the boy answered, reclining on the couch with a confident smile. Pythor chuckled in reply.

"Somehow I couldn't help but wonder if you'd be considered the Michelangelo of the team because of your love for pranks or the Raphael for being such a smart aleck."


End file.
